The Magical World And Its Wonders
by AvaVermillion
Summary: Alexis Conor never wanted to be someone extraordinary or special, she just wanted to be an ordinary witch and live her own version of an ordinary life. But the magical world has a lot for her in store for her. No matter how dark the world gets, it's her job to remind people wonders it has brought. And to keep a certain boy who lived from straying into the darkness. Harry/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue ~ The Girl From Ilvermorny**

For a long time, I thought I was just a simple normal witch that was learning the magical arts at one of the greatest wizarding schools in the world - Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've been at the school for four straight years and not once did I ever think of leaving, until yesterday morning. I actually thought I would be starting my fifth year at a great start since last year was an absolute nightmare. In my defense, I did not know that spell would make that griffin as big as the castle. Thank merlin headmaster Alister didn't take things seriously and decided not to expel me. Professor Thornburg, the thorn that's been stuck on my side since day one, was surprisingly one of the few that sided with me as well. For a herbology professor, she sure knew how to scare people with just one screaming plant.

Back to my story - I had just woken up earlier than usual in order to get a good head start in packing before my little brother since he completely sucks at it. Brothers, am I right? While I was packing, I couldn't help but notice the smell of... tea? My parents were never really the tea type and prefer coffee far more than other hot drinks. I just stick with hot coco. I snuck downstairs as quietly as possible as not to wake the baby. A.K.A. our annoying live-in house elf. He's not really ours. He's actually a free elf. Dad took him in after he was saved during his visit to the Ministry of Magic in the UK as the representative of the MACUSA. He never told us what he was saved from. He just said that the elf was just there and had his life saved by my dad. The elf has kept his promise in protecting us from danger.

The first time it happened was against a werewolf during our camping trip. I guess I am pretty grateful to him for that, but I just wish he'd stop treating us like we're his owners. He's a free elf for crying out loud! "Mom! Have you seen Sammy? He's supposed to help me pack his bags!" I cried out in frustration as I ran half way down the stairs. "Have you tried his closet?!" mom calls out from the kitchen, most likely making our last minute breakfast for the ride to school. Which basically means her accidentally messing up spells and causing a mess. Speaking of messes- _KABAM!_ I think she just made another one. "Valerie! What did you do now!?" I could hear dad shouting from his private room. I jump when the wall suddenly open in behind the stairs and watch as dad angrily marches without taking notice of my presence.

"Uh oh..." I just walked back up and pretended that I did not see anything. I literally didn't but if you have a dad that has the temper tantrum of a five year old, then you know why I want to avoid getting caught in the line of fire. Once I got to my brother's door, I stared at the sign on his door change from 'Please knock!' to 'No fugly troll sister's allowed!', causing me to draw out my wand and instantly erase the letters on the sign and unlock the door. Only he would cast a spell that would make the doors lock if I was nearby. Rolling my eyes, I opened the door only to see an enchanted water balloon fly straight towards me. I would have been hit if I hadn't ducked instinctively when I felt something was off. And thank god I was right or that water balloon filled whatever potion he put in there would have hit me in the face.

Standing up straight, we look back as the portrait of grandma starts dancing uncontrollably. I turn back to him with a raised brow. "Seriously? We already have a spell that forces someone to dance." I take my wand out and point it at him, much to his horror. "For example. _Tarantallegra!"_ With one wave of my wand, my poor little brother finds his feet moving around uncontrollably. Even when he sat don't to stop his feet just continued to tap all over the place. "Alright I get it! Just stop it Alex or I'm telling mom!" he threatens. That's something that I will not take lightly. The last time I used magic on him as payback, he got away with what he did and had mom confiscated my wand for the entire summer! Rolling my eyes, I reluctantly undo the spell, setting the prankster free.

"Yes! You know you drive a pretty hard bargain sis," he smirks as he goes back to his suit case. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, asking in a sarcastic tone, "And that makes what you do to me fair? Don't you think dad will be furious once he finds out that you entered his personal study and took Great-uncle Newt's suitcase?" "Ha ha! Very funny but-" Sammy opens the suitcase, dumps a bucket of meat inside then proceeds to lock it before the creature's cry was heard. "A good magizoologist, such as myself, deserves the best from the old best! I'm sure dad and Grunkle Newt will understand!" I snort at the term, "Grunkle? Where did that come from?" He explains in his usual dramatic mannerism, "You know! A combination of great and uncle mashed together? It'd be too boring to call someone great-uncle all the time, especially when you barely meet the man to respect him like that."

He did have a point there. We've only met the old man once and that was when he came by to drop his suitcase to us. We wanted to give it to his grandson, but he was still in school so he had to keep it somewhere now that he's retired. Sammy plops himself on top of his large luggage to close it shut and interjects, "Like how you used to call grandma, mam-mam." I turn red and yell, "I did not!" "Yes. You did," he asserts much to my annoyance. "Samuel! Alexis! Your ride is here!" mom calls out, accompanied with sound of heavy footsteps. Wide eyed, we both stare at the old suitcase then at each other. I smile creeps up as Sammy grabs the bag and backs away in fear. "You wouldn't dare..." Oh I did. I quickly grab the bag and ran out of his door. "Mom! Dad! I got something to show you!" I call out in glee as I run towards the stairs.

"No! I don't want to be held back on my first year!" I just laugh and continued to run. All of the joy I had in telling on Sammy went away when I was greeted with a horrible sight below the stairs. I stop and nearly drop the bag. Sammy grabs it and was about to say something until he notices how dead quiet the house was. Looking down, he gasps when he see's the exact thing I do. There were two men wearing dark cloaks and a mask; one had dad pinned to the wall and the other holding their wand to mom's neck. "'Ello my pretty little darlings!" the deep British accent sent shivers down my spine when a third person stepped into the house. This time without a mask on. The woman gives us a very deep bow, low enough to make it seem like her face had touched the floor.

"What's Cruella doing in our house...?" Sammy whispers over to me, which earned him a smack to the back of his head. 'Damn it Sammy!' She must have heard as she was quick to draw her wand out, which I did too in defense. "Now let's see," hums the lady as she turns her back on us to face our parents. "Which one of you would most likely... what is it you Americans say? Take the bullet?" She goes from mom, to dad, then to us. I pulled Sammy back and stood in front of him protectively. Dad tries to move as he cries out, "Don't you dare touch my kids! I'll cast a curse on you if I have to!" She raises her hands up in the air and said dryly, "Oh I'm so scared! Don't use the killing curse on me!" Sammy hasn't learned anything about Curses yet, but I have, and not once has it been mentioned in class of anyone surviving whenever that spell is cast.

"Now why would a good daddy like you know how to cast one of the three unforgivable curses?" That's a good question. How does he know? "Oh that's right! You were one of us, weren't you love?" I look down at him in bewilderment while Sammy takes my hand, frightened and confused at what's happening. "Didn't you know? Your daddy here isn't American, he's a born and raised English man!" she announced for all to hear. "Dad?" Sammy said as I look down at him with confused eyes. One of the laugh and spoke is a thick irish accent, "You sure they're your parents! I almost thought you two were adopted or somethin'!" Adopted? We can't be, right?Having enough of this, mom suddenly bites the hands of her captor and grabs his wand. " _Stupefy_!" she cries out.

The man freezes and falls to the ground. Dad takes this chance to slam the back of his head against the person and force his way out of his grasp. Dad takes his wand back to cast a spell on one of them. " _Alarte ascendare!"_ The man flies straight up, hits the ceiling and comes crashing down with pieces debris falling on top. Before the woman could do anything, mom was quick enough to cast a spell on her that caused her to fall. _"Locomotor wibbly!"_ Sammy gaps in awe while I just stood there as mom and dad run up the stairs. "C'mon!" Dad roughly grabs my hand and drags me to safety. Mom picks up Sammy and his suitcase, but not before performing a glacius spell on the three to make sure none of them get back up. The wall opens and leads us straight to dad's study.

Since we live in a neighborhood of no-mag's, dad wanted to be sure no one would stumble upon dad's work by accident if someone were to decide to rob our home. Dad let's go for me to go inside with Mom and Sammy following behind not long after. After being placed back down, Sammy immediately rushes over to me as our 'parents' try to figure out how to get us out. "We have to do it Hannah! We have to send them to him so that _he_ won't ever get their hands on him!" dad starts, a slight bit of British slipping out. Mom argues as readily holds her wand up, "There's no way your friend and protect these two from situation she placed them in the day she disappeared again. We can take them Martin! I'm an expert at dueling and you used to be an auror!"

"You know why!" This was the first we've ever heard him raise his voice that loud before. If those people were close to the hidden entrance they would have easily heard him through the cement walls. "They're death eaters not the highly trained witches and wizard you sparred with! One wrong move and you'd be dead where you stand!" Mom cringes, knowing that there's no way she can ever win in an argument with dad when he's pissed. Sighing, dad gently holds her hand to make her lower her wand. "You know it's time they knew Hannah - the truth." "Truth?" I repeat the last part in confusion. Just as they were about to tell us, a sudden force slams against the wall and makes all of us lose our balance. "The cauldron!" dad cries out when he see's it fall and roll away from the fireplace.

He moves it further away with mom running over to the fireplace and taking the small pouch that was hung. She quietly motions us to come closer when the voices of the three 'death eaters' were getting closer. I've only gone through the floo network twice for the simple purpose of searching for school supplies before we found a shopping district that was easier to access. Sammy still hasn't traveled through it yet. Each time mom or dad tried to get him to come with, Sammy gets so nervous he throws the powder at us and runs for it. Mom opens the pouch immediately gives me some floo power. "You and Sammy go ahead," she instructs, her voice shaking as she continues, "I want you to go to the place called 12 Grimmauld Place. Once you're there, look for two men named Remus Lupin and Serius Black, they'll tell you everything you need to know."

The blast from the other side of the wall was strong enough to create a hole large enough for the death eater's to peer through. Dad suddenly appears at my side and give me my broom. "I know I promised Sammy to teach him how to fly... but it seems you'll have to do it till then." The wall finally gives in and explodes. "Go now!" he orders, pushing us into the fireplace as mom prepares to hold off the death eaters. "Mom! Dad!" I held Sammy back with one arm - tightly gripped onto the floo powder . Blinking my tears away, I firmly stood in place and cried out, "12 Grimmauld Place!" Reluctantly throwing the floo powder down, I painfully watch as mom was successfully struck down, then my dad next when he tries to reach for her. But what happens after they fall makes my blood run cold.

A girl - with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, dressed in all black and wore a silver face mask - shoves past the two death eaters that blocked the doorway and flashes us an cruel smile. "Sectumsempra!" I pulled Sammy into my arms and turned my back to the Death Eaters. What happened after getting hit by the unknown spell became a blur.

Me: Must we do this?  
Av: Of course! This shows a nice interaction between you and your characters!  
Me: Well I find that stupid. Besides, you're not a character from a book or show. You're a real person.  
Av: ...  
Me: What?  
Av: I'm just realizing how close our author names are.  
Me: And you bring this up because?  
Av: Well your name is Ava and I'm Avery. If ever, our nicknames are Av. And Vermillion is a shade of Scarlet.  
Me: What are you implying...?  
Av: Nothing! *Starts whistling*  
Me: Ugh... just to let my readers know, I'm completely clueless about Harry Potter when it comes to the books. And I know it's bad to rely on the movies that don't depict everything every Potterhead's have read by heart. I've just started reading the first book.  
Av: BORING~  
Me: Come again?  
Av: Listen, most fanfiction writers don't refer to the book for a reason. You know how fucking hard it is to remember that many things in one book!?  
Me: You refer to manga's whenever you're too lazy to watch an episode for your works.  
Av: That different! They're-  
Me: Picture books that resemble coloring books?  
Av: ... I hate you.

* * *

In his dream, Harry found himself in an unknown street. He thought at first he was in London until he heard the voices of a couple that walked past him - they sounded American and by the looks of it, acted like them two with the way they both dress and act. It was strange to see Americans up close. Not long after, he heard screaming from a nearby house. What surprised him was that no one hard heard or taken notice of the loud noises that followed after. A sudden urge to go to the source of where the noises were coming from. Somehow Harry knew where he was going, so by the time he got there - he was there to witness three death eaters being attacked by whoever's inside. "RUN!" he heard voices echo from inside to where he stood. Everything seemed to move at a slow pace.

Harry - although cautious - walks into the house to find one death eater covered in ice, another petrified, and one with ceiling debris on top of him. Harry wanted to marvel at the sight only to snap his attention at the voices that were heard ahead of him. Two blurred figures were running inside to what seemed like a secret room. Once they were inside, his eyes were glued to who was standing at the entryway - a girl whose grey eyes had entranced him to the point of nearly forgetting time ever existed. One of the death eaters breaks free from the ice and casts a spell, but not before the room was sealed off by a man who Harry guesses is the girls' father from how loud he was in ordering the three to step back. "Get the girl! The Dark Lord needs her!" the woman hisses while freeing her companions.

Harry tries to stop them but their bodies easily go through his hand like dust. Pulling his hand back, Harry follows after the three and reluctantly watches as they try to break down the walls that separated them from the family they were chasing. Once they were successful, Harry could only hear shouts from both parties as spells were cast and orders were thrown. "Mom! Dad!" it belonged to a child's voice. Before the dream could continue, he was abruptly woken up by a sudden quake that shook the entire room. He sits up the moment the quaking ceases and glances over to his best friend, who was unsurprisingly still asleep despite the fact everyone else in the home are definitely awake given the loud shouts that were heard below. Hermione suddenly barges into the room, a worried look very apparent in her eyes as they wander around the room if anything was in disarray.

She lets out a relieved sigh when she see's Harry was awake, but her face scrunched into a scowl upon seeing a certain red head still sleeping without a care in the world. Harry remains quiet as Hermione marches over, grabs on of his pillows, and swiftly hits Ron's head without an ounce of hesitation. "Ow! Bloody hell Hermione, what was that for!?" Ron demands, upset at the rude awakening. "Just checking to see if you were still alive after the earthquake," she told him dryly, earning a small chuckle from the other boy as Ron rubs his head. After she stomps out of the room, Ron immediately questions Harry, "What quake?" Harry was about to answer until he heard shouts coming from downstairs - which is curious as eat the farthest side of the.

"Both of you get down here now!" they hear Hermione, whose voice sounded a bit hysterical. Harry was the first one to jump out of bed and run out of the room, leaving Ron behind to gather himself, confused as to what in the world was going on downstairs. Running down as fast as his legs could carry him, something inside him was pestering him not to go further and just wait for Ron, but then he couldn't. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. Once he was at the bottom of the stairs, Harry was greeted by chaos. Molly cries out, "Get your father! Now! I don't care if he's still at work! They're here!" "Who's here?" his voice alone was able to break the tension that was filling the room. "Harry!" She quickly walks over to him and grabs his wrist. "Listen. I need you to grab whatever clean sheets you can find."

"Mum! One of them is waking up!" Fred shouts while George was busy helping with whoever it was that was waking up. "Oh dear!" She completely forgets about the boy and runs straight towards, which was something he'd never see the middle-aged woman do after many years of knowing her. Curious, he follows as the twins, Hermione, and Molly gather around in a circle. And what he sees startles him more than the first time he met the dark load himself in person. "Alex! Wake up, please!" a boy desperately pleads for his sister only for them to fall on deaf ears. Hermione tries to stop him, "Calm down. She's going to be fine." He violently shakes his head. "No she's not! I saw what that spell did to her!" The blood drained from Molly's face when she touches the girl's black sweater and finds it damp.

"Someone call a healer! NOW!" Molly cried. Fred and George leave to do so while Ginny and Hermione brought the child away from from the scene. Finally registering what's happening, Harry turns to run back up the stairs to follow Molly's instructions, running into Ron in the process. "Bloody hell, Harry! What's going on?" Harry was about to explain until he heard screaming from behind his back. Both boys turn around to see Molly trying her best to hold the girl as she begins to thrash around in pain. The two rush over to aid her. Ron holds down her right arm as soon as he drops to his knees. Harry was about to do the same until he gets a closer look at the girl's face, freezing up as he recognizes her being the girl he saw earlier in his dream.

Ron notices Harry's strange hesitation. "Harry!" He motions his head to the girl. "A little help here, mate?" Harry snaps out of his trance and grabs her arm - caught off guard at her surprising strength despite her petite body. "Molly! I came as soon as I-" Arthur nearly bites his tongue soon as he runs in and sees the three on their knees. Molly jumps to her feet and runs over to her husband. "You have to contact Dumbledore. Actually anyone! _They're_ here so something must have happened to them!" "AAAAHHHH!" the girl's cries only grew louder. She eyes flew open and fell upon Harry, distracting him for a moment. There was absolute fear in her grey eyes. This allowed her to slip her arm out of his grasp. He expected for her to make an attempt at escape as she would have mistaken them as her attackers, but instead, she grabs his arm.

 _Please... don't let take them him away..._ A voice spoke in Harry's head, most likely her's. _He's all I have... please... please..._ Harry felt this sudden urge to protect the little boy. However, before he completely fell into the trance until Arthur places his hand on over his shoulder. "Move aside Harry," instructs the man, gently pulling him up as Miriam Strout comes into view with a bottle of red liquid in her hands. Ron steps away and goes over to the where the girls were. Molly appears at Harry side, escorting him away when she catches him staring at the girl. "Come now dear. Why don't you sit down with the others? I'm sure that poor boy must be scared." After finding the others in Ginny's room, Molly leaves them so she could deal with what's happening in the other room.

Both girl were on either side of the boy while Ron was at Hermione's. Fred and George were trying various tricks to distract the boy. The boy sees Harry and immediately stands up, demanding, "Where's my sister? Where's Alexis!?" "Samuel sit down..." Ginny was able to get Sammy to sit back down, but that didn't stop him from giving Harry a heated glare. "Don't you ever touch my sister again... You and period head over there," he threatens, earning surprised looks from girls and snickers from the twins. Ron on the other hand looked about ready to make a snarky comment at the boy but was given a look to stay down by Hermione who sensed his hostility. Harry taps the twins' shoulder and gestures them to move out of the way. They do so as Harry steps forward and crouches down to level himself at Sammy's height.

"Samuel, right?" The boy tries to keep his frown. "My name's Harry Potter. We didn't really mean to hold down your sister. We just didn't want her hurting herself or anyone else by accident before the healer arrives." His eyes went so wide Harry swore the boy's eyeballs would pop out. "You're Harry Potter!?" He looks all around the room. "That means you're Hermione Granger, Genny Weasley, the infamous Weasley twins-" He points out to ever other person in the room then pauses at Ron. "Oh no... Ronald 'Snape hates your butt' Weasley?" Sammy covers his mouth and immediately apologizes, "I am so sorry! I just don't like it when boys get all grabby with my sister!" "It's fine. Wait- What did you say? Snape hates my what?" Everyone bursts out laughing while Ron looks around, puzzled.

Sammy extends his hand and introduces himself, "The name's Samuel Regulus Brett Jones. First year student of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and future magizoologist. You can call me Sammy for short." Harry smiles and takes his hand. "Nice to meet you, Sammy. Never heard of Ilvermorny before." Sammy's smile brightens. "It's only thee best school in the world! No offense..." He winces once he remembers what school they're from. Hermione questions the boy, "How do you know about us anyway?"

"My pen pal! Our youth center had this pen pal thingy you see where we individually got our first letter from someone that chose one of us from our class group picture. We all wrote back as a nice hello! Not many got a reply but I was one of the few that did. He's two years old than me so he got into school before I did. He said he knows you guys personally and told me a crap ton of things! Well from what he knows from the tiny bits of convos he's had with you."

He just kept going on and on for what seems like hours. They weren't actually getting tired of listening to him. Actually, they were interested on the things his mysterious 'pen pal' has said about them. The twins felt so proud of themselves once they learn Sammy wanted to also become a practiced prankster after hearing all of the 'good' deeds they've done for younger students. Meaning them helping the lower years have a good reason why to be excused from classes. Hermione was flattered to hear so many compliments. Ron was embarrassed with some of the things he heard from Sammy, but felt all the same as everyone else. Though they had no idea what was said about Ginny as it was supposed to be kept a secret between the two, so he just whispered it into her ear for only her to hear. "Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to give you something if I ever saw you guys!"

Excited, Sammy goes straight to his suitcase and - much to their surprise - opens it then starts climbing down. Ron looks at them, befuddled at what just happened. "Uh... Did you guys just see what see?" All of them move from their spots and approach the suitcase, carefully taking a peek inside. There was a few crashing sounds heard inside, accompanied with a few shouts from the boy, then there was silence. "Think he fell on something?" Fred comments, slightly unsure. Just when they thought of following after him, a creature flies out and immediately pins Ron to the ground. Harry attempts to take it off but Hermione stops him. "Don't! It's the Swooping Evil! One bite from it and you'll go through excruciating pain before your death. There's no known cure for it's deadly venom." Sammy hurriedly climbs up - his hair and clothes a complete mess.

"Stop right there Devil! Do not eat his brains!" The creature grunts while Ron starts at the boy in horror. "My brains!?" He looks straight back up to see it drooling and panting. With no other choice, Sammy brings out an oddly shaped whistle an blows it, though the sound could only be heard by the Swooping Evil that sent it hissing in pain. Devil reluctantly gets off of Ron, but not before rubbing its tongue over his forehead then flies straight back into the suitcase. "Sorry!" Sammy quickly apologizes as he completely climbs out, shutting the suitcase and locking it tight. "Devil just hates being confined in the same space for too long. I've been trying to figure out a proper way to get him to stretch his wings out without spotting a potential next prey. Alex keeps telling me I should figure it out soon or she'll have Devil evicted."

"I'm guessing Alex is the pretty one down there?" the twins chime. "Alexis Joanna Abigail Hope Jones! She's a pain in the butt but..." he trails off, unable to finish at the sad reminder of his currently injured sibling. Harry and the others fail to notice as they all started laugh at the name. Not how ridiculous it sounded - Harry actually silently thought how the name oddly fits her - but with strangely long it was. "Do all Americans have long names?" Ron asks, trying to hold back from laughing too much. Sammy just rolls his eyes and plops himself on top of his suitcase. "It was mom's idea... She thought if we had longer name's then it'd be impossible for anyone to hunt us down since it's too long to remember. Well. If she is even my mom..." One of them was about to question that until someone knocked on their door.

They all stand up when Arthur steps in the room. "My apologies! I was just wondering if I can grab our little guest to say hi to his sister." A split second later, Sammy just dropped whatever he wanted to give to the trio and runs straight out of the room, practically shoving the bigger man out of the way to get to her faster. Harry had this sudden impulse to follow, also wanting to see the mysterious girl. Everyone else follows. Though not before getting confused looks from Ron and Hermione on his strange reaction.

* * *

Everything was just completely dark. I wanted to open my eyes to see where I was, but I felt so tired. "ALEX!" I know that voice. "Hold on there little one!" Ok that voice I don't know at all. Or voices I should say. "We can't have you waking her up just yet." "Why not? Don't tell me she's in a coma!" I could hear a gasp coming from the voice.

"She'll be just fine Sammy... If you want I can wait here with here," another voice spoke. Sammy sighs, "Yeah... Okay... Thanks Harry." Harry? Who's that?

"Someone's interested."

"S-Shut it Ron!"

"Oh stop teasing him. We know he wouldn't just fancy a random stranger. Then again he did fall for Cho at first sight without knowing much of her."

"Ginny... Just no."

Something gave me the strength to open my eyes after I kept my focus on that voice. It was a struggle at first, the light practically blinding me for a second until my vision adjusted, and then I found myself staring at the backs of strangers that were trying to comfort Sammy. "Hey... where's the fire?" I tried to joke a bit to get a more positive attention, but my raspy voice caused every stranger and Sammy to face me with worried eyes, which is the last thing I wanted - to make people people (even strangers) worry. "Alexis!" Sammy flung himself to me, completely forgetting about my injury and let the flood gates out. It was rare for him to call me by my full name. 'I sure scared him to death..' I thought as I gently stroke the back of his head.

"Um... Sammy-" I raise a hand to stop the curly haired girl, giving her a thankful smile while shaking my head. He needs to let it out before he does anything else. If he's crying this much then I must have been out for hours. I kiss the top of his head the same way mom world whenever he was upset, therapeutically humming my lullaby to him in hopes of gettibg his tears to stop, tears which I also knew weren't just because of what happened to me back at home. No matter how hard I tried to shield his eyes, he still witnessed enough to know our parents were hurt. One second he was crying, and the next he was out. I bit back a laugh and gently pushed him off, allowing the girl from earlier take him. I apologize to the group, "Sorry about that. Once he starts it's hard to stop, which sort of runs in the family I guess."

A middle aged woman - whose hair was just as red as some of the others in the room - comes over to my bedside with a hot mug in her hands. She smiles, saying, "No need to apologize dearie, he stayed strong the entire time the healer were tending to your wounds. From what the boys and girls told me, he kept running his mouth like there was no tomorrow once they calmed him down." "Hehe. Thanks Mrs..." I trail while taking the mug from her. "Molly Weasley. This is my husband, Arthur." The moment she slightly moves for Mr. Weasley to step forward, a wave of pain explodes in my head. I know him... I know him from somewhere... but where? "Alexis?" his voice echoed in my head full of concern. I tried to pretend I was fine, but the pain was so unimaginably strong that it was hard to maintain a straight face.

Someone apparates themselves into the room behind the Weasley's backs. "I came as soon as I heard-" the man stops as soon as he lays his eyes on me. "Alexis...?" the man murmurs under his breath, only loud enough for only a few to hear his disbelief. Just seeing his face automatically caused the pain to increase its intensity and strange visions started appearing at a rapid pace. I let out the loudest scream that has ever escaped my lips in my entire life. This was the first time I've ever experienced this sort of feeling in ages - not since I had my first meeting with the headmaster from Hogwarts when he can to visit Ilvermorny. Though it was only slight at the time. The man starts barking orders as he rushes to the head of the bed, "Everyone get back! I need a moment with Alexis! Harry- you take Sammy to bed and make sure to watch over him until I'm done."

People started to leave the room as they were told. The boy named Harry was the last to leave with Sammy in his arms, but not before taking one last glance at us then goes straight us. Seeing that we were along - and I was still twisting and screaming in pain - the man pulls his wand out and puts his full attention to me. "Alexis... my name is Sirius Black," he starts, waving his wand over my head while a light starts to appear at the tip. "Your father and I were really close friends. Just hold on a moment. I'm just here to help... relieve the pain." There was a bit of hesitation in his voice. I just gave a short laugh and let a joke slip to put him at ease, "Hope you won't make it so I don't ever wake up." He catches this and starts to laugh, just a bit, and continues whatever spell he's casting on me.

And just like he said, the pain I was feeling minutes ago was subsiding, as well as the visions that had just suddenly died out with it. What's weird about it is... I don't even remember what they were about, except for that last one where I was holding a hand of a woman wearing this long black clock and held a baby with her free arm. I couldn't see her face. Who the hell is she?

* * *

Alexis' eyes became heavy, tired both mentally and physically with everything that's happened all in one night, a night which was supposed to just be the day she'll be heading back with Ilvermorny and Sammy's first time to enter the school and be sorted into his house. Sirius carefully wipes her sweaty forehead as she slowly succumbs to sleep. Remus enters the room not long after. "Sirius! What's-" Sirius brings a finger to his lips then points down to Alexis. Both men fell silent. They had expected for this day to happen, but Sirius truthfully wished for it to never come but it has, whether he likes it or not - Alexis and Samuel were here in the same roof as him. Sirius brought his hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, saying nonchalantly, "She looks so much like her mother."

Remus only chuckles as he joins his friend, "Hopefully she doesn't have her temper and sarcasm. We both know how much trouble she got herself into with the certain professors." Both started laughing at the memory for a brief moment. "Remus... What should we do? If she's here that means-" Remus shushes his friend, "Nonsense Padfoot! She entrusted their safety to them for a reason. You mustn't allow what happened to get to you. They're here, she's here, he's here - both of them are." He knew that ever since what happened to the Potters, Sirius continues to blames himself for ever allowing things to turn out the way they did. Despite his assurances that nobody would have expected someone they used to consider a close friend would betray them, there was nothing Remus could say to help his friend get over the past.

But maybe, just maybe, these two could help. "I think it's time they learn the turn," Remus suggests, placing his hand over, "and I think you are the perfect person to tell them." Sirius shakes his head, vehemently refusing, "No! As far as I know, they don't deserve to be apart of this." Alexis starts to stir from her sleep, prompting Remus and Sirius to set their upcoming argument aside and solely shift their focus on her. This wasn't the time to argue about the past - all that should matter was this moment, nothing else. Though as much as he wants to deny it, there will be a day he'll have to say something.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Forgive me for the rushed prologue. I haven't been able to work on my other story since my friend has been tired lately. Not the good kind... Let's just say she's so tired she'd rather prefer to sleep forever and will do anything to achieve that. And that friend is the person who was helping me work on Frost and Ember and this one as well. She's having a tough time right now with college. Since she's a nursing student, she told me she's starting to enter the stages of depression, which I didn't really believe until recently. I promise you that**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2 - The Girl Who Became Known As Conor~**

The first thing I woke up to the sound of running water, then I felt a wet cloth wiping my forehead in very long, short strokes. "C'mon Sirius... you've been up since you arrived," a voice spoke. "You have to at least eat breakfast with the others. Harry's even at the point of dragging you out of the room, I can see him on the map pacing back and from right in front of that very door." "I'd love to join them Remus, I really do but..." Sirius - I think that's his name - had trouble trying to finish his sentence. "I have to make sure she's fine." That suddenly became my cue to wake up. My eyes only cracked open just enough to painfully stare at the sun's morning light. By the time I had become fully awake, Sirius had magically disappeared from the room, with only a black-furred dog sitting at my bed side and a man shaking his head with a disapproved expression.

"Where... am I...?" I ask, my voice barely coming out in the form of a whisper. Thankfully, it was still loud enough to gain Remus' attention. "Alexis! I'm so glad you're awake," he says with a genuine relieved smile. When I try to sit up, Remus was quick to come to my aid and helps. "Thanks..." I mutter. He doesn't say anything else. Instead, he just grabs a nearby chair and brings it over for him to sit. Usually, I'd feel apprehensive around strangers, but this man also felt familiar, in a much more comforting and positive way now that I think about it. When I was introduced to Arthur Weasley, the familiarity was very strong and powerful, enough to make it feel painful. "So..." I start, a little bit nervous at his presence. "If the man I saw earlier was Sirius Black, then I presume you're Remus Lupin."

Remus seemed surprised that I figured that out so quickly, but doesn't seem at all upset about it, rather he actually appeared a little happy, only enough to show it in his eyes and nothing else. "Very perceptive of you, Alexis," he grins as he reaches over to take the wet cloth from my forehead. "Which is surprising considering how often you slipped between consciousness each time someone came in and out of the room." "Oh..." I must have really been out of it to not remember the entire night like that. All I remember is this light before passing out. After dipping the cloth in the cool water and placing it back on my head, Remus places his hand over mine to give it a gentle squeeze, reassuring me, "Now I'm not here to instigate anything. I'm just glad that introductions can be put aside to focus on the more pressing matters related to your parents."

"I know they're not my parents," I blurt out much to his surprise. "When they were trying to give us time to escape, Sammy and I heard them loud and clear about us needing to learn the truth - whatever that truth is." I pause for a moment, taking in a few deep breathes with what I was about to say next. "And I could almost hear their thoughts." "You're a legilimens?" Remus clarified, a look of astonishment appearing in his eyes. I nod. "Well not a practiced one. We only learned it recently thanks to a relative of ours who also happens to be a legilimens when I accidentally heard her thoughts. My parents kept their guard up ever since. They were always careful not to let a single important thought slip by accident." I clench my fist and struggled to control my temper. "I never understood why... I mean, what's there to hide? Let alone from your own kid? If it was something related to work, then they know better I never pay attention to that."

I look straight at Remus when I tell him, "Then I heard them, only a fracture of a second after mom was struck down but it was enough." _"Alexa... I'm sorry... we failed you."_ Was the last thought I heard before my dad was next to fall. Things had happened so fast I didn't even have time to fully understand what my dad's thoughts meant, I was barely even able to think fast enough to move to protect Sammy. Remus hangs his head to avoid my gaze, ashamed of what I have learned. "Then you might not like what you're going to hear." I lean closer, almost challenging him when I said, "Try me."

Sammy was having the time of his life. Sure he was worried about his sister and what's happening to his parents at this very moment, but being in the same house as the Boy Who Lived and his friends was like a dream come true. At the moment, he was currently hiding in a closet after somehow talking the group of teens into playing a game of hide and seek with him to keep their mind off of things. Harry wasn't up for it since he feared it would disturb the adults, especially Sirius since this was his ancestral home. But after much talking and a long time dragging him from the room Alexis was in - with few puppy eyes thrown at him - from the younger boy, Harry finally gave in and suddenly became it while everyone else hides as punishment for not wanting them to have fun.

* * *

Over time, Sammy felt he was almost close to dying of boredom from the very long minutes he has to wait for someone to find him. He's been known to be a master at this game but this is just getting ridiculous. He thoughts slowly drifted to Alexis and wondered how she was doing right now. 'She should be up by now. Mr. Weasley did say she'd recover by morning. She'd flipped if she found out we literally traveled all the way to the UK through the floo network.' "That's it! Where is everyone!?" Sammy pushes the closet doors open and proceeds to get out of the room to find the others, internally preparing for the longest rant he will ever do in history towards his older peers only to stop when he hears the sound of panting.

He turns his head to see a black haired dog sitting in the middle of the room, wagging its tail like there's no tomorrow. This brings a huge smile to Sammy's face and didn't waste a second in going straight up to pet the dog. "Hey there! Aren't you a handsome... boy!" Sammy had to awkwardly check the dog's nether regions just to confirm its gender before completing his compliment. "I don't think you're a stray dog, or else Mrs. Weasley would have apparated you out of this place. Are you their house pet?" The dog doesn't respond, instead it rubs his head against Sammy's chest, prompting the boy to instantly hug the animal. What he didn't know was that he was actually hugging Sirius Black, who was having trouble maintaining his form due to his conflicting emotions on being so close to the boy.

* * *

It took me time to register what I had just learned from Remus. All that did was create more questions in my head. Like, should I tell Sammy about this? After witnessing what I'm hoping is our 'parents' getting kidnapped, I don't know how well he'll react once he hears the bad news. I sigh and hug myself as I started climbing down the stairs, "I hope Sammy's doing okay..." Out of nowhere I started to hear laughing behind my back. "Huh?" I turn to see the same boy with glasses from earlier walk past me, messing his hair out of frustration. "Hey!" I call out. "Harry, right?" He seemed a bit ticked with how I addressed him for some odd reason. He answers me bitterly, "Yeah... I'm Harry. The only Harry Potter in existence." That was a bit uncalled for.

I raise a brow at his odd behavior but brushed it off and tried to change to topic, "Okay, so do you know where Sammy is?" Rolling his eyes - which made me feel insulted and almost got me to yell at him if it wasn't for the fact that he's the only one that might know where my brother is - Harry gestures me to follow and marches on ahead. I don't know what his problem is! He seemed like a nice guy when he was trying to calm my brother. Frustrated at my thoughts and his attitude, I grab Harry by the shoulder and force him to face me so I could properly apologize for whatever the hell I did to upset him. "Look whatever I said to piss you off... I'm sorry okay? I-" Before I could finish my apology, my eyes immediately fall on the scar on his forehead.

There was something that was trying to talk to me - screams, cries for help, and whispers that were all entering my thoughts the longer I stare at the lightning shaped scar, something which I knew I should stop since I can sense Harry was starting to feel offended. His thoughts weren't the only thing telling me that. "Your scar," I start nervously. Whatever caused that permanent scar, I can tell whoever left it had ill intentions against the boy judging from the essence - even if it's only in small amounts - that's still embedded into his skin. Without thinking, I accidentally slipped out the one thing I'm sure would piss anyone off when the voices started to yell at me. "It looks like it must have hurt." I almost wanted to slap myself for saying something so insensitive, and he absolutely did not like what I had just said.

 _Arsehole...'_ I slightly cringe at Harry's mental insult. I may not be that entirely familiar with the British vocabulary, but asshole is the one universal insults that anyone - no matter what accent of language - can recognize on the spot. This is one of those moments where I actually wish I was a properly trained legilimens. If I was then I wouldn't have heard his angered thoughts nor unconsciously dive into his head like this without his permission. All I could do was make up the first excuse that came out of my mouth to leave before the air around us gets too suffocating. "Ok I've clearly insulted you enough so I'll just go and look for my brother." I move past him only to hear footsteps following after me. "Uh..." I glance over my shoulders to see the Potter boy walking a few feet behind me.

He notices and begrudgingly explains himself, "I'm not following you on purpose if that's what you're thinking. Your brother talked us into playing hide n' seek and he's the only one we can't find." I snort in response, now understanding why I had seen a couple of them earlier checking random rooms while I was aimlessly wandering around. Guess that means I have to be the one to find him before they find his remains in the last place they'd expect to find him. I knew Harry was still following me so I told him, "Sammy has always been too good at hiding and won't leave his spot until he's found. The last time we found him was in the attic after hours of searching any possible place a tiny little boy could fit through. He wanted to leave but didn't want to lose either. Mom was furious and banned the game ever since."

I heard a snicker behind my back which brought small smile to my lips, relieved that the tension was now vanishing thanks to Sammy's little story, which I think I'll have to use more often in the future in case tension builds up between me and another person I unintentionally pissed off. I wasn't kidding what I said about Sammy though. I wish I was, but it's the truth, Sammy takes things way too seriously and believes whatever he is told. When dad introduced it and told us the rules, Sammy took it his word for it when dad said not to come out unless you're found. "Sammy~!" I call out, practically singing his name. "If you don't come out I'll ship all of your magical beasts back to the US and give them to a zoo~"

I stopped for a bit, listening for any sign that could remotely sound like protests that only a little boy makes, and soon enough he comes running out of a random room and straight to me. "Don't you dare! I begged mom for hours to not tell- ALEX!?" He practically jumps at me the moment he realizes who he was shouting at. "AH!" I was nearly knocked off my feet if Harry hadn't been there to catch me. "Th-Thanks..." I mutter, slightly embarrassed at the sudden closeness. He silently nods and helps me stand properly. Sammy doesn't waste a second to run his mouth, "This is Harry Potter! You know, the one that faced off against a thousand death eaters? Won the triwizard tournament and faced off Lord what's-his-face? You can't believe how much fun it's been since I found out who he was!"

The only thing that rings a bell to me was the Triwizard tournament. 'So that's who he is...' Our parents made sure we don't hear anything that happens overseas except if it's related to quidditch. With that, we not only learned that Sammy's favorite Seeker, Victor Krum, was going to attend the Triwizard tournament but also the names of the other contenders. One of them was an unexpected addition that completely threw everyone off. I only remember the last name was Potter. "Sammy," I cut off my brother before he runs out of oxygen, "did you give the present you've been holding onto since two years ago?" He face brightens. "Oh yeah! I completely forgot to give it after Devil attacked Ron!" Wait, what!? Before I could interrogate him, Sammy was able to escape to whatever room he's staying at.

Harry coughs, "That was... um... exciting." I simply laugh, knowing all too well at the confusion, "He's always been an active little punk. Once he takes an interest in something it's impossible to keep him in place, especially around people he looks up to." I refuse to use the term Celebrity. It might be something that Harry might feel uncomfortable being called since someone his age shouldn't have that much attention hanging around him, attention which goes from flattering to just plain annoying over time. Something I knew all too well after I found out I was a legilimens. 'Which reminds me.' I turn to face Harry with an apologetic smile. "Listen... About asking you earlier if you were Harry," I awkwardly gaze down at my feet as my fingers the bottom end of my hair, "I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean it like that. I heard your name earlier when you and your friend were restraining me and when you were in the room to take Sammy away."

"Don't worry about it..." He didn't really seem to buy it. I pinch the bridge of my nose, slowly starting to get frustrated at the boy. "Listen, you don't have to believe me since I'm a complete stranger to you, but you could at least make it seem like we're on friendly terms around my brother?" I plead, taking a few steps away from him. I won't force him to like me, especially after saying something so insensitive earlier, so it's better to at least try to make peace with him before I do something else that might end up pissing him off more than I already have. I extend a hand to him and wait. Taking in one deep breath, Harry takes my hand and shakes up, making me smile ear to ear. "Thanks! Now I believe Mr. Lupin said breakfast is waiting for me?"

* * *

Now that Alexis found her brother, it was time for her to appease to her stomach's demands before its complaints could be heard by anyone in the house that was nearby to hear it. As she walks past Harry, she swore that she could still feel his eyes on her but decided to ignore it, a bit tired from having to restrain herself from starting an argument with not only someone she barely know but also Sammy's hero. After leaving Harry by himself, he stood there, pondering himself what had just happened to him. A minute ago he was mesmerized by how beautiful her eyes were, and the next he was slowly starting to hate the girl after questioning if he was Harry. Although she did say it was because she didn't know who he really was, it still got on his nerves how there were many witches and wizard that new who he was. All except for her.

He should be happy that there was someone that didn't know he was the boy who lived, the one who was destined to defeat Voldemort, the Chosen One - someone that would treat him as just Harry like his other close friends have since the day he first re-entered the Wizarding world. Instead, he felt furious that someone like her had no idea what's been going on and has no idea who caused the scar on his forehead. Then again. "She certainly is different." And he meant that in a good way. Without wanting for the others to wait, he finally goes in the opposite direction to find the others and call off the search for Sammy now that Alexis made it easier for him to find the little boy. Despite the fact his conversation with the grey-eyed girl left him somewhat bitter, he could help but smile.

He didn't even know why. The only thing Harry knew was that she'll definitely make this year interesting. Far more than his previous ones.

And oh boy was he right.

* * *

Not even one second in to the dining room and I was already bombarded with questions. "Alexis dear! How are you? Is your back still hurting?" Mrs. Weasley questions the moment she spots me standing at the doorway. "Uh..." was the only response I could make as she practically runs straight at me and inspect nearly every inch of my body. "Are you hungry? Oh of course you are! Come. Eat!" This woman is stronger than she appears, practically dragging me straight to the table with ease and pushes me down in my seat the moment she uses her wand to pull a chair out. I swear I wasn't even walking when she pulled me! Once I adjusted myself in my seat, she surprises me even more with the biggest breakfast I have ever seen in my entire life.

Even my mom couldn't pull a nice looking meal like this that doesn't relate to her making a huge ass mess. I stared down at my plate of food with wide eyes - hesitant on touching something that looks too good to be real. Mrs. Weasley notices this the moment she places a cup of orange juice in front of me. "Don't worry dear! I swear that I didn't 'poison' your food." I had to do a double take at what she just said. "Excuse me?" My reaction only makes her laugh. "Your brother! Earlier this morning he wouldn't even touch his food, thinking it was some sort of illusion I pulled to trick him into eating something that would kill him. Only later did the others finally convince him it wasn't poisoned after my son's kept picking at his food. I have never seen such a small boy eat so much in one sitting that fast."

After a short pat on my shoulder, she leaves me be to eat and goes back to cleaning up the remainder of dishes that might have been from the same meal she was talking about. 'It would be rude not to,' my thoughts point out the longer I left my food untouched. 'She put a lot of effort to keep this warm for me.' So I dig in, and I have got to say, this is one of those moments where you can't think your own mother's cooking will always taste better, because I swear I am thinking Mrs. Weasley should give mom a cooking lesson or two. The moment I was about to drink, someone decided to appear on the chair beside me. "Seems like Molly's cooking is to your liking." I nearly choke upon hearing and seeing Mr. Lupin. "Sorry! Sorry! It was amusing to watch Sammy devour his food that it even miraculously caused Ron to stop eating."

"So you were hoping I'd do the same thing," I said dryly. He doesn't say anything else and remains silent. I didn't bother to ask and went to finish my meal. The whole time I was eating, I could tell that his eyes were fixed on me from the amount of emotions I could feel that were aimed at me. Mr. Lupin finally breaks the silence with the one question I knew he would bring up, "Have you told Samuel yet?" I was midway from taking another bite of my pancakes when he asked me that. I lower my fork, my eyes staring down at the remains of my meal with sadness. "No," I finally answer, this time bringing my eyes to him. "I haven't. I want to tell him but he's just so happy right now that I can't bring myself to. I feel like if I tell him the truth about our parents, our family name - then that happiness in which he was able to make on his own might disappear."

Sammy's just a kid; barely familiar with how his brand new wand works, hasn't used the floo network, never got the chance to experience the near heart attack I got during my sorting at Ilvermorny, and don't get me started with his use of a broom. A lot of this he should have experienced and shared with our parents. Hell, I don't even know how we'll ever go back to the way things were before with all that's happened in just one night. reaches over for my hand and gives it a short, reassuring squeeze. "I'm sure he'll understand. For now, take your time. As you have said what has happened is nothing someone as young as him to recall so soon, so it's best to keep if to yourself until the time is right. Just make sure it's BEFORE you two go to Hogwarts."

"Okay- wait, what?" Just as I was about to ask what he meant, he immediately leaves the room, leaving me with my jaw hanging as I stare at the doorway with wide eyes. Hogwarts? Since when were we prepared to be transferred? Mrs. Weasley knew this was her cue to finally say something after being awfully quiet for the past few minutes. "Why don't you go on up and ask my son, Ron, to escort you and Sammy to buy school supplies?" "But-" She pulls me from my seat and pushes me out of the room. "Not buts! Now you better start marching young lady or else!" And she seemed deadly serious. Not wanting to see someone's temper explode similarly to a certain man I grew up with, I sprint out of the dining room in search of whoever this Ron person was to take Sammy and I to god knows where.

Speaking of Sammy, where the devil is that brat? "Get that bloody thing away from me!" That was fast. I ran straight back upstairs and turn a corner only to collide against which ever young red head belonged to the Weasley family. And judging from the lack of movement, he wasn't getting off me anytime soon unless I say something. "Hey buddy," I pat his back. "It'd be less awkward for us if you'd get off me now." He quickly lifts himself up so that his face was a few inches from my. I remain silent and wait for him to get off as he carefully stands up while sending me a lot of apologetic looks. _'She must think I'm some sort of pervert no,'_ I hear his thoughts _, 'Sammy's going to feed me to his beasts if he found out I laid hands on his sister!'_ I couldn't help but smile at how terrified Ron sounded - if he knew about Sammy's creatures then that boy must've done something to scare the shit out of him like this.

"Let me guess, Devil flew out of the suitcase and went straight for your head?" Judging from the bewildered look I received, that's a definite yes. "How did you-" I put a finger over his lips and playfully hush him. "Let's just leave our conversation at that," I said, giving him a wink. Even though Mrs. Weasley instructed me to find her son, Ron, to take up to a place to get school supplies. First I need to find her husband to ask if this is true, and if so, how in the world did we end up getting enrolled in such a school beforehand. Surely he has some answers. "Sorry, you just missed him." There goes that plan.

Seeing the disheartened look in the girl's eyes, Ron blurted out the first thing that popped into his head in what he thought would cheer her up. "My friends and I were actually going to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Why don't you and Sammy come along? I bet a bit of fresh air will help." Her eyes suddenly lit up and she asked, "Are you Ron?" Dumbstruck that she knew his name, Ron slowly nods. "Yes... how did you know?" he asks, surprise and confusion apparent in his voice. Alexis rolls her eyes then smiles, extending her arm out at the red head. "Since you know my little brother then you already know who I am," she said, amused. "So it's should be fair that I know who you are through someone else. Your sweet mother wanted you specifically to bring me to a place to buy school supplies."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes and apparently I'm... might be going to school here. I don't know how or when, but I think the two of us are going to be going to school with the rest of you."

"Really now? Well then, I think you're going to be the one to break the news to Sammy. That kid kept telling us... interesting facts about your school. It's no wonder he was excited to go."

As they continued talking, Ron made the motion for her to follow him which she silently agreed by linking her arm with his, causing his ears to briefly turn as red as his hair but soon went away as they kept talking. Through her legilimen abilities, she could easily sense the type of person Ron was and found him to be quite interesting. Not the most brightest of mind but definitely the most interesting I've ever felt in a while. If only she could have sensed the jealousy that was seeping out of a certain girl who had been silently watching the entire scene around the farthest corner of the hall.

By the time I was able to find Sammy, again, Ron was able to gather every teenager in the house so we could go out to wherever it is they buy their school supplies. Since there were very little places to magically hide any shopping district back in America, Ilvermorny had shops within the school grounds to help accommodate our needs with whatever requirements we were lacking. To think there was a hidden shopping area of that size hidden so well form the eyes of the No-Maj. Speaking of which, how are we gonna afford this? 'Most of our stuff is still back at home... and there's no way we can get back to the place,' I sigh at the thought and mess with my head. Sammy comes running at this, slides to a stop and said in between breathes, "Alex! You have to check this out!"

Before I could scowl him from yelling indoors, he grabs my hand and starts dragging me. "Where are we going!?" I ask, trying to hold back my laugh when I hear footsteps running after us. I don't know who's following us but I wish them luck, Sammy was born with the speed of a hare while I was born with the speed of a tortoise - all the more reason why I prefer to use a broom rather than my feet. "Here!" Sammy practically kicks the door open out of sheer excitement. "What are you-" I nearly bit my tongue off at what I saw. "Lucy! Willow!" I cry out upon seeing my two animal companions. The horned owl was the first to approach me, landing on my shoulder to give me loving nips to my ears as I gently rub my hand on his back.

Lucy was the next by bringing me a dead mouse to my feet before clawing her way up from my legs and into my arms, purring as I held her close. "FRANK!" Sammy was immediately pounced on by his own pet. The damn pug just couldn't keep himself from attacking his owner with licks. Successfully pushing off the small, fat dog, Sammy points out to the two trunks. "It's our stuff! I don't know who sent it, but it's all here!" Hearing this, I placed Lucy on the bed and whistled for Willow to get back into his cage then run straight for my luggage. Upon removing every single hex I placed on it prior, I open it and felt a wave of relief when I see my Ilvermorny uniform at the top. I hug the uniform close to my chest. "Oh how I've missed you..." I mutter.

"Alex..." I turn to see another trunk, labelled 'Things from Home in mom's hand writing. Glancing at one another, Sammy and I silently agreed to take a look inside of it together. What I was expecting was only our stuff, but what was on top of them even made Sammy speechless. "Are those...?" Sammy trails as I take them out. "Letters to... Hogwarts." What great timing, huh? I was just about to explain everything to him until Mrs. Weasley comes running in. "There you two are! Oh and it seems your stuff is here already," she said, smiling as if nothing was wrong. She makes her way past the group and forces us up. "Still you need to go out to Diagon Alley! Sammy here still needs a wand and you still need a new broom. Sirius already reserved your uniforms so hurry along!"

"Broom! Weren't you supposed to be training for this years Quodpot tournament against the Horned Snakes, right?" Sammy gaps and stares at me with sympathetic eyes. He knows how much I love that sport. I even promised that if I win the next trophy, I'd let him join us in practice so he knows how the game works before he joins for his third year. I ruffle his hair in response. "Don't worry about that Sammuel. First we need to get what we need from wherever it is these guys get their junk." Sammy snickers and catches the joke while others just watch us with confused looks. I place an arm over his shoulders as he hugs me by my waist. As we went to leave the room, I lightly punch Ron's shoulder. "Guess we'll be officially seeing each other more often than we should, huh hot stuff?" He turns red while his twin brothers burst out laughing.

Those two were the only ones to follow us out while the trio stayed behind for a moment. I swear for a second there, I think the curly haired girl was going to hex me with how she was glaring at me. 'So it seems like Ron has a little secret admirer...' I thought to myself. "So you must be the famous Alexis," one of the twins start. The other puts a hand to his chin and eyes me a bit. "She doesn't look like an ugly troll at all, ain't that right Greg?" I quickly shoot a look at Sammy. "Right you are Fred." Oh boy, now i have to figure out which twin is which now without needing the use of my legilimency. Sammy elbows who I think is George in the stomach. "We couldn't help but overhear your little talk... mind telling us what this Quadpot is?"

* * *

Sammy had to stick with the trio when Alexis starting to get too in-depth with her talk about her all time favorite sport. The twins seemed to be enjoying every single detail about it. Even after they arrived to Diagon Alley, she just wouldn't stop running her mouth. "What exactly is Quodpot?" Ron asks as they continue to observe the girl. Sammy rolled his eyes and takes out an old copy of the New York Ghost. "It's an American sport that's equivalent to Quiddith." He points out the article related to last years international tournament to them. The moving photo was of Alexis celebrating with her team as she holds up a trophy. "Basically, you have to get the Quad into the cauldron before it explodes." All three cringe when the picture a little bit below shows a player failing to toss the ball to the pot and watch it bounce off then flew straight to another player, exploding in their face.

Sammy closes it and said in a casual tone, "It used to be a pot as per rules of the actual thing, but after many injuries later the MACUSA ordered for schools to use a container with a larger hole so that players won't get injured as much. You'd be surprised at the number of complaints No-Maj parents had to see their kids with 2nd degree burns in their arms or face." "No-Maj?" Harry asks. "Yeah! Non-magic people! Isn't that what you call them?" Hermione giggles, "We call them Muggles in our country." "Muggles? That's a funky way to call them," Sammy comment, making them burst out laughing. While Ron and Hermione were busy pointing out the names of the shops each time they see one that catches his interest, Harry brings his gaze over to Alexis, who he found was staring at the shop window of the Broomstix's.

The twins said something to her before they leave but she was too transfixed on whatever broom was displayed to pay attention. He still had no idea how to act around her. Sammy was an open book so it was much easier to get along with him compared to his sister, the first person whowho didn't know who he was. He felt both relieved and upset at the idea. 'What a strange girl she is,' he thought to himself. And that's saying something as almost everything wizard and witches do if they were out in the Muggle community would seem strange and for him as normal. Without saying a word to his friends, Harry goes over to the girl and stands at her side. The broomstick on display was the Turbo XXX model. There aren't many around since it's still brand new and isn't on demand yet, so he was lucky enough to see it in person.

"Dad promised to get Sammy this broom," she suddenly spoke up. "He wanted Sammy to be a racer rather than a Quodpot player like me. He absolutely did not like me talking about my match at home so Sammy and I would talk about it in the middle of the night during summer, making sure mom was sound asleep and dad snoring so neither would hear us." She suddenly faces Harry with a bright smile. "Ron told me earlier you joined Quiddith during your first year," Alexis praises the boy. "You must have greatly impressed your Professor with you flying skills." For the first time since he became a Seeker, he actually felt shy about talking about it. "Harry?" He steps back a bit when he see's her face so close to his. "Look if this is about earlier... I really am sorry." This time her apology was sincere, unlike before where it was laced with annoyance.

Just the look in her eyes, Harry knew it would harder to hate her at this point. Why did he want to hate her? "Alexis, c'mon! We have to get your school robes!" Ron shouts. She stares into Harry's eyes one last time before placing a hand on his should and giving with a short squeeze then steps away from his side. He just stood there, putting his hand over shoulder as he stares at her run off to Ron. Hermione approaches but didn't seem happy. "Did something happen?"

* * *

Ron decided to be the one to help us get our school robes while Hermione gets Harry so they can start their hunt for school supplies. The twins were apparently searching for a potential spot for their future store. "So I'm guessing you and your girlfriend had a fight," I tease him. Ron's face practically turned the exact same shade of red as his hair. "Hermione!? She's not my girl friend! She's my best friend..." Judging from the sudden drop in his tone, I can tell even without legilimency that there was something more than just simple friendship between the two. 'So that's her name...' I roll my eyes and said sarcastically, "Sure she is Ronny, and I'm sure pigs can fly." He looks at me with wide eyes then picks up on what I just said. "I'm serious! What is it with you girls and teasing boys...?" That only made me laugh even more than I had earlier.

I nudge the boy's sides and said, "Maybe it's because girls are better at reading into certain things while boys remain completely oblivious to almost absolutely everything." Sammy grabs my hand, whining, "Can you stop flirting and hurry it up? I still have to talk to Harry Potter about what spell he used to fight against the dementors!" Rolling my eyes, I look at a Ron for help, who complied by pointing out to a shop that was not even a few feet from where we stood. Ron proceeds to inform us as we approach the shop, "Madam Malkin's is the best place to get your robes! My family can never afford them so we rarely go there unless our robes get too torn up to use." "Is there a place where we can buy buckets full of dead meat?" Sammy blurts out of nowhere.

We immediately stop in our tracks to stare down at the boy with mirroring appalled expressions. "Sammy...! I told not to ask things like that out in the open! Our parents and I may be used to it but-" I eyed the Weasley that stood next to me. "Okay fine! But if that little Wampus Cat family you forced me to stow away in my suitcase die from starvation than it's all on you!" he threatens before marching into the shop. I was left there trying to contain my anger while Ron dragged me along as to not lose the little boy. She bit out a few curses before they entered. "Listen," Ron forces me to face him as he tells me, "I'll help out with Sammy to look for his robes. You can go ask if they have a size for you."

I was about to protest but he left before I even had the chance, leaving me standing at the entrance to stare at the long racks of robes that surrounded us. There was a lot of people here today, mostly families accompanying their younger child in getting their school robes. I caught sight of two older students not too far from where I stood, their uniform consisted of a blue bronze tie and a patch on their robes that appeared to be a raven. The rest appeared to be standard parts of their uniform. In front of the two was a boy no older than Sammy, stepping out to reveal a much plainer version of their uniform. It finally clicked in my head that they were not only Hogwarts students, but also siblings. The three were finally approached by who I guess was their parents.

Their mother was in tears while their father seemed to glow with pride. 'That's how mom and dad were like the first day I went to shop for my robes...' I thought somberly as I watch the family leave to pay for the uniform. I shook off the thought and proceeded towards what I think is the girl's section. Mrs. Weasley did say Sirius had taken the liberty to reserve our uniforms so finding the shopkeeper shouldn't that be hard, right? Just as I was about to call out once I spotted the person, someone decided to push my aside, nearly making me lose balance. "Hey asshole!" I spoke up, causing the boy to stop and look at me. "What?" he said, annoyed. I snap at this, "What do you mean what? If you wanted to get through you could have just asked! Not shove me!"

Whoever he was, he seemed pretty... amused. And god knows why. "Oh my apologies. I didn't mean to knock down such a pretty face." I nearly cringed at the weird look he was giving me. "My name's Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself with an outstretched hand. 'Oh great... a Malfoy,' my thoughts groan as I reluctantly take his hand. I'd rather not give him the pleasure, but mom always said to be polite. No matter how much of an ass a person is. I hesitated as I answer, "Alexis... Alexis Conor." This was the first time I've ever called myself a Conor. And to a Malfoy. Remus did warn me that surname 'Conor' is infamous in the British Wizarding world so I should be waru if I encounter anyone that recognizes the family name, and sadly, this Malfoy knows.

The shock was very apparent in his eyes but it instantly twisted into a look of curiosity. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Conor," he said as he brings my hand up to his lips, nearly earning him a slap in the face if I hadn't remembered we were in public. "I hope to see you more often. Better yet, in the same house." I yank my hand back in disgust and glare at Malfoy's back as he leaves to go knows where. I nay not know who Harry Potter is, but I know a Malfoy when I see one and I just had to come face to face with one here in their territory. Not wanting to stay any longer, I approach the shopkeeper and immediately grabbed my school robes (with a brief thank you) the moment they performed _Accio_ then immediately left without a second to waste.

Thankfully, Ron and Sammy were already waiting outside. "Is something wrong?" the red head asks me. I vehemently wipe the back of my hand on my pants as I remark, "Sure, if you have a damn Malfoy in there getting all touchy-feely with you after shoving your for stupid reasons." "Malfoy!? As in Draco Malfoy!?" The fact that Ron knew the prick and gave me a million thoughts on way he could beat him up made me that he not only knew him, but also has a very bad history with the said prick. Sammy didn't like it either. "Great... so now we have to deal with HER long distant cousin?" Ron eyed the two of us then focused on my with a quizzical look. I explained to him, "You see, at school there's this girl that ALWAYS got on my nerves. She's not only a pureblood, but she's also a long distant relative of the Malfoy's. She and I always butt heads each and every Quadpot tournament!"

Sammy adds while his face scrunches at a certain memory, "Alex nearly lost her head! Literally! She tampered with the Quod and thought it would be funny if it explodes in her face when she tossed it!" "Hey Conor!" I froze when I heard Malfoy's voice. "Hang around with a Weasley and your mind will surely be infected with muggle sympathy!" My blood began to boil over Malfoy's mockery over Ron's family. I was just about to turn around and hex him but Ron stops me. "Leave it Alexis! He's not worth it." As much as I hate people with the pureblood supremacy idiology, I don't want to give anyone the idea that it's that easy to rile me up. And Ron's right. He's not worth it. Biting my lip, I reluctantly follow him as Ron puts an arm around my shoulder JUST in case I get any second thoughts.

"Please tell me he isn't in the same house as you..." I whisper over to him. Ron scoffs, "A Weasley and a Malfoy? In the same house? I'd rather jump off a cliff than stay in the same dormitory as that prat." Sammy and I look out one another with similar looks of approval and link each others arms with the boy. "I think we're going to be best of friends Ron Weasley," my voice chimes, earning yet another laugh from the boy.

* * *

By the time all three had reunited with the other two, Alexis was shocked at the cold shoulder she was getting from not only Hermione, but Harry as well. 'I thought I he agreed to the truce!?' her thought screamed, utterly flabbergasted at his cold stare. Ron even noticed this and was just as confused as I was. "So..." she trails, trying to start a proper conversation. "I think we should go get Sammy his wand. Would any of you like of come with?" Alexis could tell only Ron seemed to be the only one willing, but she didn't want to constantly ask him to go with her whenever there's a place she or Sammy has to go. He's their friend - or better yet best friend based on the amount of love and trust she could feel whenever all three were together.

Ron peers over at his two silent friends then back at me. Sammy could tell Hermione didn't want to go, but seemed crestfallen when he saw that Harry appeared the same way. "W-We can just go by ourselves! Right, Alexis?" Everyone was taken aback at Sammy's suggestion. Mostly Alexis as she knew how much her brother wanted to get to know Harry, being his hero and all. She pleadingly looks up at Ron for help. "Nonsense! All three of us will go with you! Right?" Ron looks over at his two friends who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He elbows Harry's side and repeats, "Right...!?" With a reluctant sigh, Harry lightly nudges Hermione's arm and makes a head gesture. She does the same and crosses her arms, saying, "Ok fine. But just for Sammy."

Alexis and Ron were relieved to see the little boy's face brighten up. He immediately grabs Harry's hand, dragging the older boy with him. Ron looks at Alexis only to get a shrug in response before the Weasley runs after them, leaving the two girls by themselves. "I-" Just as she was about to say something, Hermione marches on ahead without once looking back at the girl. Stunned, Alexis stand there for a minute then runs after her. "Wait!" She grabs the girl, forcing her to stop in her tracks. "Hermione, right? Listen I want to thank you for-" Hermione abruptly cuts her off, "You have some nerve." "What?" Alexis lets go and takes a step back.

"I know what you are, Alexis. I overheard your talk with Professor Lupin."  
"Oh... that..."  
"Why haven't you told Sammy yet? Why haven't you told him you're a 'Conor'!?"

"Whoa there sister! Since you decided to eavesdrop then you should know I only learned about it a few hours ago!" she said defensively. Hermione snaps at the girl, "I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose! I just happened to overhear your conversation when Mrs. Weasley requested me to check up on you two!" Alexis knew where this was going and she did not like it.

"You think that it's easy for me!? I can't tell Sammy! If he knew that we were adopted then he won't be the same anymore! He's still a child!"  
"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about the fact you're both Conor's and he doesn't know it!"  
"It's just a surname! Why are you getting so worked up over that!?"  
"Don't lie to me! Your family is the reason why-"

"Hermione!" Both girls were stunned to see Ron pull Hermione away from Alexis by her shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Alexis hasn't done anything wrong!" Ron and Hermione began to bicker, earning judgmental looks from onlookers. Alexis wanted to stop them but she had no idea how. With no other choice, she had to use her legilimency to get those two to calm down. She grabs hold of their hands and purely focused on inserting thoughts into their heads. _'You will put your argument aside until we get back to Grimmauld place... For now, just go in there and hold hands for the rest of our time here.'_ With that idea implanted in their thoughts, Alexis lets got and steps back as she watches Hermione and Ron smile at once another and proceed to follow after Harry and Sammy.

Alexis smiles even more when she sees she was successful in also making them hold hands.

* * *

I wasn't even sure that would work! I've practiced on our Herbology professor, but not two individuals. I let out a relieved sigh as I jog after them, "Phew! At least I didn't screw up their minds!" I saw them enter a shop called 'Ollivanders'. Relieved that things will go smoothly till we get back, I entered the shop only to be dragged away before Sammy could see me. "Ow! Hey-" A hand covers my mouth before I could raise my voice. It was pretty dark so I couldn't see who had just rudely dragged me like that. "Lumos!" I was blinded for a second as the light appeared directly in my eyes, but I readjusted fast enough to recognize a certain pair of green eyes. "Harry!?" I exclaim and look around then back at him. "If you needed to talk to me then you could have done it in a place that's not dark and creepy!"

"What did you do to Ron and Hermione!?" he demands, practically turning red in the face. "I saw you! You touched them and they suddenly went into whatever trance you put them in! I know them, it takes a lot to get them to stop arguing and you just did it without saying anything!" This is why I never like using my abilities out in public. Anyone that's familiar with legilimency will think one is trying to either invade your private thoughts, or worse manipulate a person without them knowing. "I didn't do anything bad if that's what you're thinking," I angrily state, slowly getting annoyed at his temper. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my brother and forget this conversation every happened." I was about to turn until he grabs my wrist, forcing me to look straight his eyes. And that's when I lost control.

The moment our eyes came in contact, I accidentally dove into the deepest parts of his mind.

 _"Who are you? What do you want?"_

 _"Kill the spare."_

 _"Avada kadavra!"_

 _"CEDRIC!"_

Before I completely pulled out of the memory, the last thing I saw before I was forced out was a boy, laying on the ground with a now pale face and his lifeless eyes stares straight at me. I took a large step back and stare at him, horrified at what I just saw. Harry shakes his head after my unexpected jump into his mind. "What did you-" He reaches out but I jerk back. With a shaky voice, I apologize before I left, "I-I'm sorry..." And with that, I dashed out of where ever it is we were hidden in. By the time I stepped out, Sammy was about to have his wand handed to him by who I believe was the owner of the shop. It surprised me how old his appearance was. If I hadn't become accustomed to the various types and sizes of witches and wizards I was at Ilvermorny, then would had thought he was a zombie.

His skin was very pale, skin slightly sagging on his cheeks, and his eyes - although filled delight when handing over a wand to Sammy - almost reminded me of the pale colored pearls my friend Maddison wears. Sammy touches the wand but nothing happens. "Well give it a wave!" the shopkeeper said. Sammy sense my presence and looks over at me with pleading eyes. I smile and nod in approval. With a deep breath, the boy ways his wand and an avalanche of boxed wands fall on the upper floor. "Nope! Definitely not! A wand like that is too chaotic for that pacifist nature of yours!" I snicker at this, earning a short glare from the boy. "Shut up Alex..." Harry finally appeared, but I didn't even need to use to legilimency to sense what he's feeling right now.

I just invaded his mind without his consent and saw something that I shouldn't have, so it wouldn't be a surprised if he were to corner me at the house and confront me again. This time about me diving into his mind. "This wand is made of Hazel wood," he starts, earning a surprised look from Sammy and I. We're both very familiar with that type of wood, our dad has that type and his wand... Let's just say only mom has remained the main source of his anger.

"And its core is that of a Unicorn hair. Both a powerful combination, but be very careful. Whatever happens to you will reflect through your wand."

Nervous, he takes the new wand only to smile upon contact. With one small wave, a gentle wind wraps around him and the tip of the wand starts to glow a brilliant color. "It seems we've found a match." I slide my way over to Sammy and prop my arm over his head. "Aw~ A match made in heaven!" I tease, almost earning an elbow to my stomach if I wasn't quick enough to step back. "Mr. Ollivander, why don't you take a look at her wand?" That suggestion made me pale.

Me: I used Pottermore to help me figure out the type of wand Alexis and Samuel are to have and which house they belong to, both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts.

"That's a wonderful idea. _Accio wand!_ " My jaw hangs when Harry summons my wand from my sleeve and watch as presents my wand to Mr. Ollivander. The old man takes the wand and appears taken aback at the appearance of my wand. The smile soon broadens as he asks me in an amused tone, "It appears you and this wand have gotten in a lot of trouble." He motions me to step closer. As I did, he points out to certain markings, "Quest-finders, I presume. Always poking your nose into things when given the opportunity and diving into fights." I slightly cringe at his correct interpretations. "But..." He pauses before continuing. "A Phoenix core. Now you must either be the luckiest or unluckiest which to witch to ever obtain such a wand. You need to be very careful with this wand."

"Why?" I feel like I shouldn't have asked that. "How do you Americans put it? Oh yes, like holding a stick of dynamite that can easily be lit." Well that was a not so discreet description! The wandmaker I got that wand from just told me not to make it bored. Is that what she meant? After getting my wand back, we left only to be rejoined by the Weasley twins. "We have a proposals for you," both said in perfect sync. "We want you to teach us how to make a Quad."

* * *

After their trip from Diagon Alley, Harry quickly pulls his friends straight up to his room before anyone could notice that they got back. Alexis was the only one to notice them running up the stairs but remains silence, knowing already what it is they're planning to talk about. The moment he pushes Ron and Hermione into his room, both snapped back to reality and immediately let go of each others hands upon realizing whose hand belonged to who. "Are you to okay?" asks Harry as he closes the door behind his back. Ron was the first to sit on the bed to recall what happened, "I remembered seeing Hermione yelling at Alexis... then at me..." "I wasn't yelling Ron!" Hermione said defensively, catching both boys off guard.

She coughs then lowers her tone, "I was just trying to ask her about something. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but she left me no choice. She was being thoughtless and inconsiderate" "Inconsiderate?" Ron repeats. "Don't you know about you, but she's far from that. And you both barely even know her. "Oh you know her so well, don't you?" Hermione asks, failing to hide her sarcasm. Ron doesn't catch this as he answers back, "Better than you apparently. I bet you didn't even once try to get to know her before you started barraging her with questions." "What did you-" Harry finally speaks up to avoid another argument, "Look! I'm sorry Ron, but I'm with Hermione on this. That girl can't be trusted. I saw her do something to you two and when she looked at me... it felt like- I don't know! Like she was in my head."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. His two friends, who accepted who he was, was now judging Alexis for absolutely nothing. They seemed perfectly fine with Sammy, so why was his big sister any different? "Look Ron you have to understand-" Ron cuts them off by saying this as he stands up, "You know. I can't believe I'm saying this, but your both being unfair to Alexis. You were with Sammy and not her?" "Ron-" Before Hermione could reason with him, Ron shoves the two away and storms out of the room.

* * *

"No! Don't do that!" I pull the bottle out of Fred's hands. "You dump that first then you'll blow the entire kitchen up!" Since the Weasley twin's were curious about how a quod was made, I decided that instead of giving them the recipe and the steps, I would rather be the one to demonstrate how the process goes so they won't blow up the entire house down. I could here someone step into the room but stops. "What is that ghastly smell?" I was forced to turn away from the brewing potion when Sammy jumps out of his seat. "Ginny!" Ginny? I look over my shoulder to see another red head, a girl that looked a bit younger compared to the others I've met. "Hello little sister!" George greets the girl in a playful tone. Fred joins in by adding, "Alexis here is teaching us something we can use for a future prank. Want to join the fun?"

She giggles as she flashes then a knowing smile, "You know mum will kill you if she found out you two were harassing our guest." Both pretended to be appalled at Ginny's accusations, mirroring similar gasp and exasperated looks. "How could you say that?!" Fred exclaimed, feiging pain from her 'betrayal'. George does the same but in a more dramatic manner by including me, "Alexis, could you believe this? Our own baby sister is willing to betray us!" I just laugh while Sammy shakes his head, still smiling despite the mayhem they're causing. I pried myself away from the two as they began to reshift their focus back on the potion for the quaffle that will soon be turns into a quod once the potion is done. I was really careful with what I saw to Ginny since the last two times I've talked to Ron's friends.

Fred and George seem fine with me - actually more than that since they're the ones that have been keeping my brother and I company since the trio disappered. So hopefully Ginny isn't as bad as them. "Um... Hi," I nervously greet her, unsure of what I should say that won't piss her off. She giggles then tells me, "You don't have to be nervous around me. I just heard them arguing about you so I wanted to see what the fuss is about." I shrug and outstretch my arms. "Do I disappoint you?" "Ahaha! Of course not! I've actually never seen my brothers this excited in ages!" She takes my hand and starts pulling me out of the kitchen. "C'mon! I have something to show you." Without any objections, I allowed myself to be dragged to wherever it is she wanted to take me.

Sammy wanted to follow after me, but the twins made the decision that it should be him that could help them make the quod. As we were running down the hall to our left, I could hear the voices emitting from upstairs. I chose to ignore them - not wanting this brief moment of fun to be ruined. I soon found us standing in front of a large portrait, draped over with curtains. "This is Walburga Black's portrait," Ginny explains. "Not many people like her because she constantly screams at half-bloods or pure-blood traitors so Sirius keeps it covers." Hearing that makes me a little unsure that we should even be here. "Don't worry. My brothers actually did something so her screaming isn't so bad." I instinctively back away when Ginny pulls back the curtains. I was expecting to hear a lot of colorful words but all I got was a sort of muffle over her mouth and devil horns (plus a tail) were drawn on the portrait.

Ginny and I burst out laughing at the sight. Never in my life did I think it was possible to draw on a moving portrait and get away with it. When I look to get another peek at the artwork, I was shocked to find that Walburga was not only moving. Instead, she was stairing with wide eyes. The muffle suddenly disappears to reveal her gapping mouth. "A Conor..." she mutters. My eyes widen as Ginny looks at me with confused eyes. "A Conor! Yes! Yes! My family can be saved! The Blacks shall remain pure!" She starts chanting and dancing around, completely forgetting Ginny's presence even though she was the reason for the portrait to cause a fit. I backed away in fear only to bump into someone. The person covers my eyes and chants, " _Quietus!"_

"I'm sorry! I was just trying to show her what my brothers did and-" Ginny immediately went silent. "It's fine Ginny... go find your mother. I need to talk to Alexis alone." I heard footsteps pass me, pause for a brief moment before they soon fade behind me. The person finally removes his hand to reveal a man, a man who I know for sure is the one person I was supposed to meet this morning. "Sirius Black," the name just rolled off my tongue with ease. He smiles down at me then looks over his shoulder, saying, "You don't have to hide anymore Sammuel." "Sammy?" I turn around to find Sammy taking off an invisibility cloak. "I-I'm sorry... Harry allowed me to borrow it last night and I forgot to give it back." As he kept trying to explain himself, I could tell that he was just trying to hold back from learning the inevitable truth.

"They really aren't your parents..." he finally says. I brought a hand up to my mouth, muttering, "You figured it out too..." He nods, then struggles to hold back his tears. Sirius outstretches an arm to him. "C'mere." Without even thinking, Sammy runs straight to Sirius and cries against his waist. Sirius adjusts his other arm so that it was around my shoulders, bringing me close when I felt my own tears about to poor out. "I am so sorry you had to learn this way... I want to tell you both properly before school resumes, but I guess it was inevitable for you both to know." After what seemed like forever, Sirius brought us upstairs to one of the vacant rooms. I spot Harry and Hermione on the way, but I refused to look at either one of them in the eyes. He gently pushes us inside as he closes the door behind his back.

"Mr. Black... is our family name really Conor?" I question as we stare at his back. He sighs before turning to face us with a sad smile, "Yes. Both of you are. I believe Remus told you, Alexis, a bit of information about your true lineage." I held Sammy close as we sat down. "Why change our family name? Hermione had confronted me about it earlier about me being a Conor."

"You see... The Conor's aren't your most famous wizarding family. They are one of the most ancient bloodlines in the entire wizarding world. Their bloodline was believed to have disappeared a long time ago."  
"That can't be true. I mean... the way you're putting it, Sammy and I are basically living proof that they are indeed out there. Why keep it a secret? If they were that ancient, it should have been mentioned in our classes of their existence."  
"You are correct to be concerned, but Alexis you must understand, there are just some thing's that should never be learned. And the Conor's are one of those things."

He takes my hands and gently rubs his thumb over it. "What you should know is that no matter what others will say, you cannot let history affect who you are. I am saying this because you two will hear many things about your ancestors. Some are true. Others based off of legends or any pretense related to your family." "And our mom," Sammy voice cracks as he forced himself to talk through his tears, "who was she?" Sirius nervously laughs, "Your mother... Haha... I can't tell you yet. What I can tell you is that she is someone I am proud to have by my side through so many things that neither of you can imagine. You should be proud too, just like I am sure she is with her."

* * *

After saying everything he needed to say, Sirius steps out of the room to leave them be until he opens to door to find Ron frantically looking around for the two. Seeing this, Alexis carries Sammy in her arms and runs out of the room. "Alexis! What-" She wordlessly presses her body against his and starts crying. Sammy lets go of Alexis and wraps his arms around Ron's neck then resumes crying. Sirius knew that that he would have to reveal more to them in the future. However, there is more that he knows he will have to hold back for nor until he knows the time is right. He promised to keep them safe and that's what he'll do. He failed James and Lily, and then he failed their mother by not being able to fight harder in catching Peter Pettigrew the first and second time to find them like he promised so many years ago.

While the two were crying, Hermione and Harry watched from around a corner. Unable to watch any longer, Hermione retreats to her room. Harry remained in place and specifically watched Alexis as continues to cry on Ron's shoulder. Although Hermione has yet to tell what is she had found out about the girl, he won't ask her until he knows there's a reason to be suspicious of her. For now he'll stand back since Sammy needs to be with his sister, especially after what happened the night they arrived.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hm... Maybe I should reconsider the plot here. My summary doesn't really match up to the intro of this at all. I just said that Alexis doesn't want to be considered someone special but I decided to throw in the part where it turns out she's a legilimens. Though my friend was the one who wanted to push through with the idea, except make her less untrained as part of a flaw that every character should have - just to make sure they don't appear to be mary suish for readers. I've actually been quite interested in it you see as it hasn't really been explored in the movie, and from what I heard from a few friends on their knowledge of the books. I thank you for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3 - The Girl Who Refuses to Fall~**

I sat on Sammy's bed and watch as he snores soundly in his sleep, to think it was over an hour ago when he was crying his eyes out. "Mom..." he whimpers in his sleep, causing me to instinctively pet the top of his head. His face scrunches for a moment before a pleased smile finally forms on his lips as he snuggles up closer to his bed. "Is he asleep?" I look over to find Ron standing at the doorway with plate of cookies. I smile and nod, "Yeah. He just passed out as soon as we got to our room." Cautiously moving so he won't make any sound to cause Sammy to wake up, Ron walks over to me and holds the plate to me. "You want one? I snagged it earlier while everyone else was talking," he offers. I snicker at this then bite my lip out of habit, thinking it over for a moment before I accept.

I grab one and took a quick bite. "Hehe... Thanks Ron. I needed that." Pleased with himself, he sets the plate on the night stand and plops himself beside me. He questions me with a concerned look in his eyes, "Are you okay? Hermione didn't give you a hard time after what happened, did she?" I was about to answer but he just kept talking. "I know she can be a daft sometimes, but I hope you'll see she's never like that! She never judges a book by its cover, especially since she's always known thouroghly read over every detail of an actual book!" I just sat there and blink. Then it clicked. 'He's trying to make her look good.' I couldn't help but start giggling, throwing him off guard. "What?" he asks, bewildered at unexpected reaction.

"You really like Hermione, huh?" I snort at his reaction. Once again, it amazes me how easily a red head can literally become a red head. He tries to deny his feelings by saying, "Of course I do! Like I've told you before, she's my best friend! So it's obvious I'd defend her." I roll my eyes as I lightly elbow him. "And yet you fail to mention your OTHER best friend," I point out then proceed to burst out laughing. "I know Hermione's a good person. I've seen her type before, all she's doing is trying to look out for you two. That and she's a tab bit jealous." "Jealous? Hermione? Thee Hermione Granger" he asks me, astonished. I flash him a sly grin, "Looks like you don't know her as well as you thought."

For her to react this badly just from seeing me easily connect with Ron must be her first time feeling jealous, so it's not surprising she's reacting more than she should be when she sees another female with her crush. Actually, I think it's a little bit amusing. "Thanks Ron," I suddenly said, earning an understandably confused look from the boy. "For what?" I sling my arm around his shoulder and grin. "For being my first British friend. I know I'll always miss the ones back at home, but it won't stop me from making new ones, no matter the what type of person they are." Both of us start laughing for no particular reason at all.

* * *

After talking a bit longer with Ron, Alexis urges him to go back to his friends. "Are you sure?" he asks one last time. A little touched at his concern, Alexis lightly pushes him out of the room as they both step out. "I'm fine! Now go before they start thinking we're sucking each others faces!" He looked absolutely mortified at that last part. "Alexis!" He laughs while lightly punching her shoulder. "I swear you'll be the death of me if Hermione hears that." She points out for the fourth time in a row, "You're still failing to mention Harry." His rolls his eyes and refuses to react any further, finally having enough of Alexis' constant teases of his supposed crush on Hermione. "Seriously GO! Before I send Devil after you!" Although she was joking, that light threat was something Ron took personally. His first experience with the Swooping Evil is something he will forever scar him.

Hurriedly leaving so he won't have to face the creature, Ron runs off to wherever he thinks his friends were, leaving Alexis by herself in the vacant hallway. She was about to leave when the unexpected happened. BOOM! "What the-" She heard voices yelling in delight from downstairs, prompting her to run as fast as she could only to run into the last person she wanted to see. "You? What did you do now?" Alexis looked appalled at this sudden accusations she was getting. "Excuse me? I haven't said shit and immediately you accuse me of something." Alexis was getting tired of Hermione's unexplained attitude, all she wanted to do was just tell the girl to shut up whenever she finds a reason to throw insults and accusations at her.

"And I'm supposed to believe the words of a Conor? Unlike Ron, I'm no daft in trusting someone like you so easily!" Rolling her eyes, Alexis retorts sarcastically, "So you're basically calling your best friend an idiot. You and I know he's nothing like that. If he was, then he would have been friends with a Malfoy if you think I'm that bad." Without even waiting for Hermione to come up with her own come back, Alexis marches off to repair whatever damage was done before Sirius or Mrs. Weasley gets there first.

* * *

By the time I got to where I last heard the explosion, the door had already been thrown open and smoke had been released, allowing it to freely fill up the hallway. "I told you not to pour in that much!" I heard Harry's voice through the smoke, accompanied with two more that were coughing. "Come now Harry! You have to admit we created the greatest explosion of the century!" one of the Weasley's spoke enthusiastically. I can't tell which one it was, but the other twin was quick to agree with his other before Harry could react. "It certainly performed the spectacularly. Let's just hope we didn't wake anyone up."

Taking my wand out, I silently cast a spell so that all the smoke would be sucked into the tip. "Sorry boys," I said with a hand on my hip as I playfully held my wand up. "But you weren't as successful as you thought you were." Hermione finally joins us and is just as stunned to see the soot covered boys. "He did it," both twins point to Harry behind his back. Harry glances at them, then does a double take at their fingers. "I did not! You both kept trying to recreate the quod using the quaffle!" This causes me to burst out laughing. I took a peek in the room and look around the extent of the damage that was done, and I will say this, any adult that sees this would explode on the spot.

Hermione, although maintaining her distance, steps to my side and nearly lets out a giggle. I look over my shoulder and flash the boys a sly grin, "You both are so dead if Sirius sees this." Hermione smiles at the three, "Agreed." That was the first she's every agreed with me on something. Hopefully, it's a good first step in getting her to actually stop thinking of me as just a 'Conor'. "You guys can go leave, I'll be the one to clean up," I offer as re-brandish my wand. "Don't you need help?" both twins question. My tongue roll as I answer then in a playful tone, "When you play a game where the ball explodes even during practice, someone has to clean up the mess. Besides, it's more fun when I do it! It's always fun to see everything come together, all the pieces picking themselves up and go to their spot. Like a giant puzzle."

"Show us! Show us! Show us!" both twins chant. "Indeed," Hermione crosses her arms with a daring look in her eyes. "Why don't you demonstrate what exactly you've learned from your school?" Okay you anyone can throw insults at me, but Ilvermorny? "That Granger... is going too far." I swapped my wand to my left hand as I prepare to use the only spell I know that can fix the mess the boys made. Harry seemed to notice this and watches me intently with confused eyes, earning a slight wink from me before I wave my wand in the air. " _Reparo!_ " Watching the room repair itself at a reasonable pace was always a sight to admire so it wasn't really that surprising to see various pieces snap themselves together.

What actually surprised was the extent of damage that had been done to the table that I think had been the site where the explosion. "Wow. That was fast." I'm really starting to like the twins the more I hear them say things at the same time in perfect sync. "You should definitely work for the ministry," George jokes. I don't know how I was able to tell who it was at that moment, but at least I was right after Fred's reply. "Are you finally losing it before me, George? I'd rather not have a friend that's as pompous, arrogant, and stiff-necked as a certain brother of ours." I look over at the two with a raised brow, only to get a shrug as they sadly stare at the Weasley twins.

I tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Well whoever he is, I'm just glad most of you've got a merlin-to-honest sense of humor. That and you have a sibling that I'm starting to believe has a black hole for a stomach." For the first time since I've met her, I actually got Hermione Granger to laugh. She seemed to notice this too as she immediately shuts up when she feels all eyes on her. "Ahem! I think it's about time we head to bed now. I believe tomorrow's our last day to final packing so if you excuse me, I'm going to bed before anything else happens." 'So much for that,' I mentally sigh. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders that made it feel like I was being forcefully made shorter.

"Well done Conor!" Fred praises, practically making my hair a birds nest as he roughly ruffles my hair. George was next but was gentler by giving me a pat on the shoulder. "She'll definitely make a good partner-in-crime in the near future!" As much as I'm starting to love these twins, I do not want to get mixed up in whatever mayhem they plan to cause, much less find out what they did prior to make them fear getting caught this much. "Sorry boys! But I already have a boy in my life who already makes me clean up after him since he was in diapers!" I playfully elbow them both in their stomachs and slid out of their grasps, earning mirroring feigned shock looks as I shrug and give them a wink.

Just as I was about to pass them, Mrs. Weasley finally makes her appearance and was red in the face from the amount of running she had to do just to get here. "You two!" the woman explodes with rage as she shakily points at the twins. "I heard the explosion! And do not dare say you did not concoct another one of your tricks!" Although I haven't known the woman long, I can tell just from how different she treats most of her own kids compared to Hermione and Harry, both who are treated with an excessive amount of kindness. Then again she's done the same for me the moment I woke up.

Not wanting any of them to get in trouble for something that I told them about, I took a step forward and took the blame. "It's all my fault Mrs. Weasley," the words slipped easier than I thought. "I was just testing out a spell I learned from my Duel class back in my previous year at Ilvermorny. I wasn't able to cast it before, but I thought a change of scenery might help in making me control the spell better than I had the first time. The spell ended up backfiring and it almost destroyed the dining room." It scared me how much redder her face had become. I could tell she was trying her best not to yell at me like she does with her own.

"But I fixed everything up! Harry and the twins were the closest and just wanted to check if I'm alright," I quickly add. This did seem to calm her down though just a tad bit. Wordlessly, she waves her hand up, motioning us to go back to our rooms. I quickly led Harry away by taking his wrist as the twins follow behind after bidding their mother goodnight. He walks a bit faster so he was beside me. "Dueling class...?" whispers the boy, curious about what I had mentioned earlier. I put a finger to my lips and gave him a look that told him that I would tell him later. That is if he's willing to set his suspicions of me aside to have at least ONE decent conversation.

Once I knew we were completely out of sight, I let go of Harry the exact moment Ron bumps into us. "Did something happen? I thought we were being attacked!" Mrs. Weasley wasn't kidding when she said everyone in the house heard the explosion. I'm surprised only she went down and not anyone else in the house! "I better get going... I need to start packing," I excuse myself and move to go past Harry. But not before he grabs my hand to stop me. I look over at him with confused eyes. "Harry?"

* * *

That feeling he got the first time he laid eyes on her was stronger than ever before. Harry didn't understand what it was, but it was beyond his previous dislike of the girl. It wasn't hatred, so what else could it be? "Um..." He finally snaps out of his trance and lets go. "Sorry..." apologizes Harry before briskly walking past the two. Both eye him suspiciously as he strides straights towards what they believe is his room. That was what he initially intended to do. Instead, he hid himself around the nearest corridor when he felt he wasn't being watched and listened intently to their conversation.

Alexis sighs, earning a sympathetic look from Ron. "Still no luck?" asks Ron, earning yet another sigh from Alexis. She slumps her shoulders in defeat as she said, "I don't get it! All I'm doing is being nice to them. It's like the moment they saw me out of bed, they already picked out reasons to view me as if I'm some sort Dark Arts loving witch." That made Harry cringe a bit. In his defense, he was annoyed at first of another wizard questioning him about what happened to Cedric Diggory or if Voldemort was truly back. He already had enough questions from the daily prophet.

"Did you say something to upset them?" Alexis shakes her head. "I've barely spoken to Hermione since our little trip to Diagon Alley, Harry-" She shuts her mouth at the mention of his name. Their meeting wasn't exactly a friendly exchange, mostly on Harry's part as he did all the glaring and snarky comments while Alexis just stood there trying to figure out what she had done to tick him off that fast. She's only ever done that intentionally if the other witch or wizard gave her a reason to be a bitch during an exchange.

"What about Harry?"

Harry could somehow tell Alexis was a bit hesitant to answer Ron without having to take a peek at them. She lies, "Nothing. It's nothing." This made Harry more suspicious of Alexis, she wouldn't have a reason to lie to Ron about her not knowing who is the Boy Who Lived. On Alexis' part, the reason she had lied was simply to hide any hints from her friend that she's a legilimens. Experience has taught her a lot when it comes to revealing certain facts to friends, and that goes for her secret. Ron could tell Alexis was lying but decided not to press. "We'll figure something out," said Ron, giving the girl a reassuring squeeze on her arm. "They can't dislike you forever. I'd understand if you were like Malfoy."

That almost made Harry and Alexis gag. "Me? Like that prick?" She feigned hurt at this, dramatically placing a hand over her heart. "Do Malfoy and I look that compatible?" "NO!" Harry almost blurted out the same time as Ron if he hadn't remembered he was supposed to be eavesdropping on the two. The idea itself was horrid.

* * *

"So... see you around classmate," I said before lightly kissing Ron's cheek. It must have been his first time to receive a kiss on the cheek from a female friend because the moment I pulled back, it looked like as if I just slapped him in the face. "Uh... Ron?" He shakes his head and said with a pale face, "Please tell me that's an American custom." I roll my eyes, answering sarcastically in a fake french accent, "Only if you want it to be." His red face almost made me roll on the floor laughing. I've never laughed this much with a friend. At this point, my stomach might explode from the amount of laughter that's been coming out of me.

"Well I better get back to packing then," Ron told me. "Mum would kill me if she finds me tomorrow morning without a single important book in my bag." Waving goodbye, I stood in the middle of the hallway as I watch Ron move his room, though I know for sure he just made up that excuse to check on Harry. "Speaking of Harry," I let out a long, annoyed sigh. "He must have figured it out by now on what I am. I seriously need to start looking for someone that can help with me when it comes to controlling it." ' _Are you perhaps speaking your legilimency?'_ I jump at the sudden voice and turn to find Mr. Black leaning against the wall, smiling at my reaction.

I gulp as I nervously ask, "You knew...?" Chuckling at my apparent confusion, Mr. Black places his hand over my shoulder and smiles down at me with a look of amusement in his eyes. "There are a lot of things your mother told me, not your god mother, Hannah, but your biological mother." There was a bit of sadness in his eyes when he mentioned my real mom, but he shrugged it off when he notices my stare. "Come," Mr. Black said, "there is much we have to discuss before you leave for Hogwarts. I have no doubt Albus Dumbledore will welcome you two with open arms, but I think there are some things you must hear first from me before you hear it from others."

The way his voice cracked not only told me how hesitant he was, but a feeling of dread which was sort of starting to radiate off of him the longer I watch the man. He brought me to what I think is his room, which I think is the best way to keep our conversation private, a strange thing to want. Especially in his own home filled with who I think are close friends and friends of Harry, whom I found out later was Mr. Black's godson. Nobody told me, just something I quietly observed through their various interactions. They don't share the same family name, and yet, Mr. Black treats Harry as if he was his own son.

Now that doesn't mean you have to treat anyone like that. It's just seemed odd to me when you compare how he treats the other teens to Harry. He gestures me to sit on the bed as he pulls a chair from his desk. It felt stuffy in here, his bed nearly took up most of what should be a large space; most especially the fire place that was horribly too close to the front of the bed for ones comfort. What I found most interesting was the banner to my right that was pinned to the wall close to the window. It read 'Gryffindor' in gold bold letters, most likely one of the houses of Hogwarts. Mr. Black must have noticed as he turns a bit to stare in the direction I was looking at.

"I see you've taken an interest in my belongings," he muses, causing me to bow my head. It was hard to maintain eye contact with the man. Mr. Black gently takes my hand in his, making me look up to see him smiling with his eyes and mouth. He gently assures me, "There's no need to act so shy. Just because you're alone with a middle-aged man doesn't mean anything had will happen." It took me a moment to figure out what he just said. Once I did, I giggled and playfully slap his arm, which Mr. Black returns by ruffling my hair, causing me to accidentally let out a squeal as I lightly push his hand away to fix my hair. "So that banner, is that the house you were in?" I question, bringing my gaze back at the hanging fabric.

He nods, "My family has always been sorted into Slytherin. However, I was the first ever to be sorted into Gryffindor, a sorting which my family frowned upon."

"Is that the house everyone else was sorted into?"

"As far as I know, yes. Harry and the others all be"

I nervously play with the ends of my chestnut brown hair. There is an obvious difference between how the houses treat one another in Hogwarts compared to Ilvermorny. While there is some rivalry between the four houses in Ilvermorny due to the various contests and awards given to certain students, who inadvertently represent their house, there has never really been any bad blood between any of the houses. "Guess there's a standard in this country on what house a certain family member is expected to join," I said, feeling a bit despondent. Mr. Black strokes his unshaven chin and eyes his lap for a few minutes. "There's not really entirely true, but there are certain wizarding families that do favor a certain house over the other as certain ideals are cemented to the younger generations based on that."

From what I remembered about the house of Black, they find great importance in blood purity, making those that know about them at my school believe them to be the most obnoxious wizards and witches to ever exist. That foes make be curious about one thing. "What exactly happened to your family, Mr. Black?" That must have been a question he wasn't expecting judging from the sudden blankness in his thoughts. At first I thought I might have said something to upset him, or worse brought up unwanted memories. I was about to apologize before he takes my hand. "Please... call me Sirius," he told me with a wary smile. "It's a little strange to be addressed so formally. I'd rather you call me by my first name." Even without showing it, it was his own way of trying to avoid and change the subject.

"Ok... Sirius," I said nervously. "Can you tell me more about who my mom is? Who exactly were the people that took care of Sammy and I?"

"Ah yes, Martin and Hannah. They were chosen as your godparents after you brother was born."

"Martin and Hannah? I knew them as Bob and Valerie."

"That was the names they chose to blend in more easily with muggle-society. Apparently, America is different than Britain so they chose to change their identities due to being closer to muggles than what they're used to. Thanks to that decision, no one was able to locate them or the last two Conor's they were raising. Their disappearance just gave off the impression you died."

"But I'm here," I said, my eye furrowing at the memory of that night, "and so is Sammy. We were still found and look where we are now, look at what happened to them." My free hand tightly gripping onto the fabric of my leggings. "Is that why our real mom abandoned us? Because we're a burden?" "She would never do that!" I felt my heart stop at the sudden volume in Sirius' voice. He must has realized this as well as his shoulders slump and how straight his mouth is. Moving his chair a bit closer, Sirius moves and places his hands over my shoulders with a tight grip. "You mother loves you both dearly, that is why she had you two hidden from the world." There was a sense of pride radiating off of him with the way he spoke about my real mom. "Once everything was over, she planned to take you to back. She wanted you to first experience the wonders of the magical world without facing the problems caused by your ancestors."

I tilt my head, confused as I question, "Are the Conor's that bad? Is that why Hermione and Harry act so apprehensive around me?" "No! That is not why," said Sirius defensively. "They have their own reasons. In Harry's case, he's as much in the dark about the history of your family as you are about his past." His past? As much as I wanted to further question Sirius now that he's brought that up, the tired expression in his eyes told me that I should take a step back for now and wait until he's ready. I decided to be the one to change the subject. "How did you know about my legilimency problem?" That made Sirius bark out a short laugh. "Your mother taught you

After a few more exchanges on what Sammy and I will face upon our arrival at Hogwarts, I decided it was time to go to bed, but before that, there was one last thing I have to say before I forget tomorrow morning. "Sirius," I spoke up, causing the man to turn after taking something from his desk. "Harry's been feeling a little out of it ever since school was mentioned. I think you should talk to him before he goes back with everyone else." He nods, smiling at me with grateful eyes before I step out of the room and close the door behind my back. With another long sigh, I decided to retreat to my room before I'm spotted by Hermione or Harry.

I'd rather not talk with either of them, especially since one of them does not hesitate to show their distaste of my presence. Speaking of which, I need to learn on my own about what's so important about Harry's past. _'Maybe I should start asking Sammy first on what he knows about Harry. I'm sure a fanboy like him has found ways to scrounge up some bit of information on the boy,'_ I thought to myself as I approach my bedroom door. But just as I was about to twist the knob, I heard voices that were calling out to me. I look on both ends to find there was no one there but me. Curious, I decide to follow the after the voices.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Alexis?" Not a second in the room and Ron was already bombarding him with questions. "I don't know what you mean," Harry said as he briskly walks past his friend. Irritated at his behavior, Ron slams a books in front of Harry on top of the dresser. "I saw Hermione give this to you." Rolling his eyes, Harry looks down and reads ** _Conor_** in golden, bold letters on the cover of the old ragged book cover. True, Hermione did give him the book but he didn't bother reading it the moment he got it, especially with the amount of homework he still has to cover and the hearing he just went through not too long ago.

"So?" Harry said, casually pushing it aside. "So?! Don't you see how ridiculous Hermione's being right now?" Ron was practically having a hard time keeping voice down at the outrage he's feeling towards their friends behavior. Harry could hardly think of anything to say that won't show he was siding with Hermione's suspicions on the girl, as he himself felt wary of her presence ever since he heard her voice in his thoughts the first night and had felt a familiar prodding in his head, similar to when Snape is around and staring directly into his eyes. Harry said tiredly, "I don't want to talk about Alexis, Ron. I'd rather we put this aside and talk about other things that aren't related to her."

"But-" Just as Ron was about to say something, something in Harry caused him to snap. "Just drop it Ron! For merlin's sake, there's something wrong about her! I saw what she did to you and Hermione, and then she did something to ME in Diagon Alley! Whatever she is, she's not to be trusted!" Ron would usually be a bit frightened whenever Harry lost his temper, but after having a long heated argument with Hermione Granger, he still had enough courage left inside him to head butts with the boy, even though he knows he'll regret it once he cools his head. "Listen to yourself mate! You act like as if she's a potential death eater!"

That was the first time ever that the Weasley had raised his voice against him, and the shock was apparent to Ron as Harry stared at him with his mouth gaped wide open. This quickly changed to anger. Just as they were about to go at each others throats for the first time since they've met, Hermione barges in at the exact moment Harry was about to make the first move. "She's a legilimens!" she blurts out, unaware of the fight she had averted. "A what?" both boys question, their previous anger quickly dispersing. Hermione rolls her eyes and opens the book she was holding and searches for the page.

Once both were on either sides of her to take a closer look, she found the page and points it out to them. She reads it out loud, "Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a Legilimens. he most advanced Legilimens can perform Legilimency nonverbally and wandlessly, but less talented practitioners must use the incantation Legilimens to enter their victim's mind." It all clicked, that's what Alexis had done to him. The moment she looked into his eyes there was a moment where he was forced to recall each detail of Cedric's death, and it was apparent that she saw from the shock in her eyes.

But that still didn't answer the question that's been bothering him. "Why did I hear her voice in my head?" That question catches Hermione and Ron off-guard. "You heard her too?" Hermione asks, stunned. With a short nod, all three go back to reading for anything that could explain that portion.

* * *

My head was hurting more than usual. Usually whenever I use legilimency too much in one day, my head ache would last for at least an hour or two. The problem is, is that it only started the moment I got back to mine and Sammy's room. I was worried that it might occur during our trip back to Grimmauld, but when it didn't, I was given the impression that I finally got the hand of using legilimency over my normal limit. 'So much for that...' I mentally groan as I plop myself on my seat. 'Guess I should start reading before the start of the...' my thoughts trail as I slowly glance over at my trunk. "Books! For the love of merlin, out of all the things to forget is our books!"

Just as I was about to run out and go for a last minute shopping spree, I open the door and accidentally bump into someone, causing me to lose my footing and fall back. Frank started barking (technically three barks then a pause before resuming) while backing up bit by bit with each bark. I take a mental note of this, 'I need to talk to Sammy about training our poor excuse of a guard dog.' "Whoops! Sorry 'bout dat!" I was about to get myself off the ground only for two large hands to grab my smaller ones and pull me off the ground. I swore I almost felt like a ragged doll with that monstrous strength!

My eyes fall on a large man - over-sized would be an understatement given how tall and wide he is. His beard looked like a perfect nesting ground for several of Sammy's smaller creatures from how bushy it is. He struggles to enter the room as the entryway was a bit too small for him. That's when I noticed two large boxes being pulled behind him. "Oh! Let me help you," I offer once he finally pops himself in the room and was about to drag the boxes in. "Why thank you!" The man smiles. Once we got both boxes into the room, it was then when i noticed how big this man is exactly now that is about two feet closer to where I stand. He's like a miniature giant!

I nervously eye the man, "Excuse me... but who are you?"

"Right, sorry 'bout that! Where are my manners?" He extends his hand to me. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, gate-keeper at Hogwarts."

After brushing off any stupid fear of having my hand crushed, I take his hand with a smile on my face.

"Alexis Conor. The little dwarf still snoozing over there is my little brother, Samuel Conor. You can just call him Sammy for short."

I'm not kidding that Sammy's a dwarf, he's so small that anyone could mistake him an eight year old just from how small and scrawny he is. And no we did not starve him to death, he's just a very picky eater after witnessing certain farm animals get butchered. "I get a special package for ya two! Dumbledore knew you'd be unable ta buy any of yer schoolbooks since they're now out of stock." Thank god I didn't go out and buy, if I did I'd look stupid for buying our books at this time, especially now that I know they're sold out. Carefully opening the boxes, Hagrid steps back as I rush over to see if they're in good condition.

"Before I forget-" he hands me what appears to be two school schedules and list of books are required depending on the school year. "-I 'ad a feelin' you'd want to see yer schedule before yer arrival. I picked it off of Dumbledore's desk meself." I just take it, stunned at the great lengths Hagrid has done. "Thank you! You really shouldn't have!" He blushes, bashfully looking away as he said, "Nonsense! Anytin' for ya two. I heard wha happent so I wanted to be da one to help cheer ya up. Wouldn't want either of ya ta feel all gloomy before you start school." This was really too much.

Honestly, I can just imagine how much trouble he'll be in if they find out about the missing scheds on the headmaster's desk. I can just imagine the chaos on trying to make another schedule.

"Well... I better be off! You need enough shuteye for the next three days before the start of school!"

"Thank you so much Hagrid. You're a lifesaver! I swear I will pay you back once we get to Hogwarts."

"Aw there's no need for dat! Just come in ta school with a bright smile. Don't know if I'll be dere 'hen you lot arrive, but I'd want neither you nor yer brother to be frownin' once I get back!"

After our short farewells, I nearly dropped dead on my bed after he walks out of my room. I turn my head on the pillow to see that Sammy was still in dreamland, sprawled all over the bed despite the amount of chaos that transpired just a few minutes ago. Frank jumps into his bed with Lucy followed suit by climbing on top of the dog and curling up into a smaller ball compared to the bog below her. Willow - my handsome horned owl - not having the least bit of care in the world as he continues to sleep. "What can I do to make them like me...?" I groan, grabbing the pillow and pressing it against my face. Almost every Weasley in this house are my friends, all that's left is Ron's long time best friends.

Okay, so I do seem like I'm forcing myself to make friends with them, but here's the thing, I honestly want to be close to them. "What did my family do exactly to get such a bad reputation?"

 **To Be Continued**

 **So much trouble, all because of a family name. Though to be honest, pureblood families in the Harry Potter world always have certain family members with strong malice towards mudbloods. Or should I say No-Maj instead? Either way, please do share your thoughts, I love receiving criticism unlike certain people. However, I must warn you that if you go beyond that and try to bully or harass me, there will be dire consequences. Anyway, take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4 - Family Legacy~**

"You wanted to speak to me Sirius?" Remus spoke up upon entering the old library. He may not have seen the entirety of the family home but he wasn't all that surprised to see the place left in such a decrepit state, most of the books were too old and fragile to hold due to the lack of care, most especially with the binding. Sirius stood at the fire place, staring directly into the flames. "I was hoping I was wrong Remus... Oh god I was hoping I was wrong." Concerned, Remus approaches his friends side. Sirius continues to voice his concern, "She did say she would someday teach her daughter but I never thought she would at such a young age."

"She's a legilimens? Like her mother?"

"Yes my dear friend, but there's a problem. Alexis was taught in the form of legilimency her mother had developed herself, the manipulation of one's thoughts and entering the mind freely."

This not only was a shock to Remus, but it started to make sense given the situation that the Conor children were placed in after they went into hiding. Remus concludes, "She taught her daughter in the event she needs to defend herself." Pulling away from the fireplace, Sirius steps back to mess with his long black hair, the paternal stress already affecting him more than when Harry was in danger during Remus' transformation into a wolf. Sirius practically explodes at the idea, "That woman never learns! Her brilliance is what had attracted the Dark lord in the first place! I told her the risks of what would happen if she were to have children before being married, but she still had them!"

"And the dangers that came with her blood forced her to teach Alexis advanced spells in advance! As amazing as that woman can be, that attitude of hers has not only been a problem with the professors but also the rest of us! I just wished for one she would use her head rather than thinking it's best to just face danger straight in the eye and think everything will go her way. It never will!"

"She was able to get your heart just like she told you," Remus blurts out, causing Sirius to gap at his friend. THAT was definitely a day Sirius cannot deny had happened, though in all honesty he was hoping it wouldn't be used in any argument whenever he or anyone else brings her up. With a pat on the shoulder, Remus advises the man, "You're lucky Sammy was still a baby when they were dropped off to live with the Jones, or else you'd be dealing with more than one legilimens in this house." Sirius slumps his shoulders in defeat. "I love her so much Moony... I love her and ou- her children. I'd do anything to keep them out of danger." That sudden correction wasn't caught unnoticed by the man, but he pushed that aside for a different conversation. "Padfoot... you're too old to feel sentimental over the past. I'm sure she's happy to that they're in safe hands with the man she loves."

There was a lot to take in after we were told who we were. You'd think three days were enough but... it's not. The Weasley's were kind enough to help us keep our minds off of things. Ginny and I became close friends a lot faster than I thought, she profusely apologized for what happened even though I kept telling her it was alright. It's not like she knew the portrait would blurt something like that out loud. But of course, Ginny wouldn't listen and gave me some candy from her secret stash that only Sammy and I know about. "Is there really an all-wizarding village near Hogwarts?" I ask excitedly as Sammy and I pack our things. She nods, smiling as she spins around, "Yes! There's a place called Honeydukes where they sell the best sweets in Britain. They have a Trolley in the Hogwarts Express."

Sammy beams at the info, "Do you think they have acid pops? They band them in America." "Sammy! You know what would happen if you buy those!" I scowl the boy as Ginny laughs behind my back. Lucy unexpetedly jumps off my bed and gently onto my shoulders, rubbing her head against my cheek as she loudly purrs in my ear. "Hehe... Sorry Lucy, you know you have to be with Sammy this year," I told her as I took her off my shoulder and laid her on Sammy's bed. "Willow will be with me for school." As much as I love my cat, Willow was my first ever pet before I entered my 1st year at Ilvermorny, so it'd be obvious I'd pick my long time companion over my cat. Frank's head perks up and starts barking. "Ginny, we need to-" The door opens to reveal it was none other than Hermione.

Over the course of these past three days, she's been nothing but a complete ass to me. I refuse to do the same since she's been nice to Sammy, as long as remains friends with him then I won't complain. Seeing that we were packing, Hermione refused to make eyes contact with me and focused purely on Ginny. "Mrs. Weasley wanted me to tell you not to wear your Hogwarts robes. Instead, you are to wear your Ilvermorny uniforms." "Why?" I ask her, the first time I've spoke to her in days. She rolls her eyes and turns around, remarking, "It is not my place to tell you why." And with that she left. Ginny looks at me with apologetic eyes then runs after Hermione. "Hermione! Wait up!" I slam my trunk out of frustration. "God I hate that girl!" I plop myself on the bed to find Sammy staring at me with sad eyes.

"If Hermione's giving you a hard time, I could talk to her!" he offers as he runs to sit next to me. He learned why Hermione doesn't like me after I told him what happened while we were at Diagon Alley. Although he may adore Harry and Hermione, he's just as upset as I am for the way they've been acting whenever they're around me. I wrap my arm around his shoulder and said, "It's okay Sammy. They got to know you before they found out so they're most likely taken you into consideration." "But what about you? They should know you're not like the rest of our family! Whatever they were like..." Sammy adds the last part in a lower tone. We're both still peeved at the fact we're the only ones being left in the dark about the Conor family.

I've asked Ginny since it was confirmed, but even she doesn't know much about the Conor's. "Harry is a nice guy. I swear!" he blurts out of the blue. I stare down at Sammy with wide eyes then relax. I squeeze him tightly, silently telling him that I believe him. "C'mon... why don't you go and give back Harry his invisibility cloak? I'm sure he'd like to have it back." Sammy wanted to protest, but he knows that I was right. He's been slightly avoiding Harry ever since he accidentally found out from Ron about his and Hermione's confusing dislike towards me. I don't want to be the reason why he drops his adoration for someone that I have to say, has been a positive affect in Sammy's life. "Go," I shove him off the bed. "I'll go feed your creatures before we go."

Dragging his feet on the ground, he grabs Harry's cloak and slowly walks out of the room. Shaking my head, I get off the bed and walk over to the old suitcase. Who knew that despite it no longer being in its original owners possession, Sammy was somehow able to maintain certain areas inside the suitcase in its original state. With just a few tweeks he asked me to make. I open the suitcase only to be greeted by Devil. I roll my eyes and said in a tired tone, "For merlin's sake Devil... I will feed you! Now get down there before I ship you back to America." Devil complies and flies back down. Checking to see if there was anyone else, I slowly step in and climb down the ladder.

* * *

Sammy still couldn't understand why they hated his sister so much. Sure he considered her a big pain in the butt, but she didn't deserve this much hate from someone else. He caught Hermione and Ron arguing around the corner with Ginny trying to break them up. Instead of making his presence known, Sammy hides himself with the invisibility cloak to listen in on their argument. Hermione snaps while throwing her arms up in the air, "You're so incompetent, Ronald! You know they're Conor's, so why are you still friends with that girl?!"

"Like I have said many times, I've gotten to know her! And she's not like the Conor's we heard about and you would know too if you even bothered to say one sentence to her instead of an insult. Look at Sammy! You told me to be more considerate of the little prat, and I did after hours of listening to that boy talk. Why not Alexis?" Ron argues, making very good points in an argument for once.

Still, that did desist Hermione from getting the message across. "Ugh, you're so infuriating! She's dangerous and you know it! If you had been paying attention to the stories about the Conor's then you'll understand why you must stay away from her!" Ron still wasn't having it, no matter how irritating it was getting to argue with her. "I have been paying attention! And I will say this as many times as possible, she's not like that! If you're going to accuse Alexis of something here family did then same goes for Sammy." Sammy didn't like where this conversation was going, and he absolutely didn't want to hear the rest of what they have to say. He was about to turn and run back to his sister only to run into someone by accident. "Ow!" he yelps as he falls on his back. "Who are you?" It was Harry.

As much as he adores the boy, he was the last person he wanted to run into, especially after overhearing his friends conversation about Alexis. Hermione has shown enough of her animosity towards her, and Harry hasn't been kind to her either. "Sammy?" When he saw Harry go on one knee and reach out, Sammy scoots back a bit and curls up in a ball. Gently, Harry takes his cloak off the boy to find him crying. "What's wrong? Did you hurt something?" Just seeing his long time hero concerned about him made him wish he'd act the same way around his sister. He had to ask Harry, "Why do you hate my sister?" That was a question that Harry was afraid for Sammy to ask him. He wanted to lie to the boy that he didn't, but the look in Sammy's eyes made him feel guiltier for what he was about to say.

"Look Sammy... It's not that I hate your sister," he spoke as earnest as possible. "I just don't trust her." Frustrated at his answer, Sammy gets up and shoves the invisibility cloak into his hands then runs off. "Sammy wait!" Harry was about to run after the boy until he spots something on he ground. It was a photo. A photo of Alexis and what appears to be her friends in the photo. He picks it up to take a close look at the other three boys with her. All three wore a uniform that appeared similar to what he wear for quiddith, laughing and playfully shoving one another. He flips the photo around to find not only a date of when it was taken but... a message. It read:

 ** _As promised, I won the tournament! Jake said we wouldn't but I sure showed him when I tossed a nearly exploding quod at that poor Pukwudgie player's face and got the other quod straight in at the last moment to win the game for us. Can you believe it's been decades since my house won? Make sure to look for that in the news paper! Especially that exploding quod!_**

Harry immediately recalls the newspaper Sammy showed him and the others at Diagon Alley. _'He must really love his sister...'_ he thought to himself as he sadly gazes up at the direction he last saw Sammy. Maybe it was time he did give Alexis a chance. If she's still willing.

* * *

It wasn't hard getting down. What was hard was getting into the inner part of the suitcase. Without a second since I planted my foot on the wood, I was already getting a lot of complaints from every single magical creature. "I'm here already! Sheesh not even a few hours without Sammy and you're all going ballistic." First was the hippocampus, which is by far the easiest creature I have to feed since she's still a baby. Sammy found its egg while we were at the Loch for New Years. He snuck it in and has kept her ever since. We both agreed to name her Aquarius since we found her on January. I grabbed the bucket of barnacle and approach the enchanted lake, whistling as I got closer. In response to the familiar call, Aquarius bursts out of the water like a dolphin then dives back down in a splash.

I toss all of the barnacle in the air and watch as she jumps out to catch them all in her large mouth. When she dives back down, she bobs her head up on the surface and sprays water at me. "Hey! I told you not to do that!" I playfully scowl the little Hippocampus as she neighs at me then goes back to swimming. I shake my head with a smile then leave to take care of the others. My next stop was large tree that housed several bowtruckles. According to dad, it it used to be smaller when Great Uncle Newt had it during his youth - the only reason it was prematurely grown was to give more room to the bowtruckles. We tried to release some, but we learned the hard way just how bad their attachment issues are, especially if it's related to Sammy.

"Ok everyone guys! Get ready!" I call out as I readied my wand. "It's going to be a long ride so catch as many droplets as possible!" It was hard to see at first, but if you pay close attention you can see their beady little brown eyes and their arms moving about. With a wave of my wand, I practically yelled the spell to cast the weather-modifying charm above the tree and watch the rain fall. Each bowtruckle carefully catches a raindrop and enters the inner part of the tree. "I'll be right back! You better have enough by the time I get back!" I call out before leaving to take care of everything else. Sammy has a very bad habit of picking up strays. Even our parents don't even know how many he's rescued since the suitcase was dropped off.

I summoned the check list and the quick-quotes quill and had the quill check down each creature I've taken care of. "I've taken care of the hippocampus, watered the bowtruckle... I think the-" I stop dead in my tracks to stare at the dark cave on my left. Even without magic, I could see its six eyes starting back at me through the darkness. "Nope!" The quill crosses it out of the list then continues to float beside me. There were so many things to do before we leave. I can't believe Sammy has to do this every single day! "And finally..." I let out a relieved sigh, "The wampus cubs." I had to go straight back to the shed so I can get every baby bottle I can for the babies. "I know I said I'd take care of everything... but this is ridiculous!" I rant to myself as I enter the shed and start reaching up for the top shelve.

"Next time he finds a stray beast, it's a definite no! Now where are those damn bottles?"

"...Maybe I can help?"

"AH!" I jump and hit my knee against the table, causing me to crouch on the floor in pain. "Are you okay?" I look over my shoulder to see it was none other than Harry Potter. The boy wonder. Taking a deep breath, I keep myself from rolling my eyes as I turn to properly face the boy. "I'm fine," I said dryly, still peeved at the cold shoulder I've gotten from him. Instead of waiting for his next stupid question, I grab all the bottles and march out of the shack. "Wait! I need to talk to you." I continue to march without looking back. "Could you stop and listen for a moment before- What is that?" I stop in my tracks and look over at the boy to find him staring up at the dark sky with his mouth gaping open. "Wampus," I answer as I take one of the babies and gently held it in my arms like I would if it were a human baby.

Again, I don't need legilimency to know Harry was staring at me. "Quit staring and grab a bottle," I order, a bit harsher than I intended to sound. Harry silently complies and does as instructed. The mother is sick right now and Sammy told me it's not safe for the little ones to feed off the mother's milk, or else they might catch whatever she has. At first, we didn't talk to one another, but when I took a peek at him he seemed to be having trouble holding the miniature wild cat as it kept squirming in his arm. Sighing, I let the cub I was holding go free and went over to Harry.

"Let me do it," I offered, earning a surprised look from him. After he hands it over, the tiny wampus starts to relax. "You have to stay calm and keep your thoughts blank. They may not know how to use their legilimency yet but they can still sense your hesitation. They'll get the wrong idea and think you're trying to do more harm than good."

"You sure know a lot about these creatures," Harry comments as he walks over to my side to stare at the little thing.

I mused, "You can thank Sammy for this rate I feel more like a Pukwudgie than a Wampus. If he wasn't so small then I'd allow him to do whatever he wants in caring for his creatures every single day." "I'm guessing those are the houses in Ilvermorny," Harry clarifies, earning a smile from me. I nod and said, "I'm a Wampus. Our house is the most competitive out of the other three, that's why we're always butting heads with the Horned Serpants during the Quodpot tournament. While they're excellent at Quiddith with all their tactics and formation, they absolutely suck at the brutality of Quodpot." "Hehe. I can imagine. Sammy told us enough about that."

This is the first we've had a decent conversation in a while. "Say..." I turn to face Harry after releasing the wampus cub. I cross my arms and insecurely gazed down at the ground. "Why are you suddenly talking to me? I already got the picture that you don't want anything to do with me. Not after what I did that day in Diagon Alley." This was one topic I was planning to set aside. However, now that he's willing to talk, I can't miss this chance in explaining myself to him. "It's because you-" Harry stops himself for a moment and takes a deep breath. The anger was obvious; clenched fists, flushed face, and wide stance, I knew that he was struggling to suppress it so as not to start another argument. He finishes after calming himself, "You saw something in my mind that you weren't supposed to see."

"And I'm sorry for that. It's just-" I pause for a moment to figure out how to properly say it without making the boy explode. I swear it's like trying not to set the fuse of a bomb on fire just talking with him. Once I found the proper words, I continued, "It happens when I'm upset. Sadly, it's easier to read the minds of others when they are too, it's me that's the problem. I easily lose control over it." When a person isn't thinking straight - their thoughts are all over the place - it's easy for a legilimens like me to take a peak at a persons mind since their guard isn't up. The problem for me is that my legilimency occurs when I'm upset as well." You can say I was a bit of a brat back then, I used to take advantage of my legilimency by taping into the thoughts of those that pissed me off and blurt out their biggest secret to anyone nearby till they said sorry.

As I got older, I learned to use it more wisely, except I can't stop it if my emotions go haywire. Though I can't say I'm an absolute master at it. I had to say the spell sometimes if I want to get more than what I'm reading. "Did you really not know who I was?" That was a quick change in subject. I nod and gaze up at him, "Yes, I was telling the truth about that. I don't know how Sammy knows so much about you, but I don't really know anything about this side of the wizarding world. I never thought there was such people that exist out there except for the criminals that pose a threat towards the MACUSA." I didn't really notice at first - or I just didn't want to since the last few times I look at him it was to argue with the boy - his eyes, they're as green as the grass like the meadow that's close to my old school.

I never thought I'd get to see such a color.

* * *

Harry and Alexis found themselves cemented in place, their eyes staring back at one another with similar wonder. While Alexis was fascinated at the brilliant green in Harry's eyes, he was once again mesmerized be her grey eyes. What surprised him most was how he was able to compare how they look in the morning and moonlight. In the day, her eyes appeared grey, but at night they almost appear silver. Letting out a nervous cough, Alexis grabs all of the empty bottles and rushes to the shack. Harry snaps out of his daze to chase after the girl. He had so many questions to ask, mainly about how she has never heard of him in her entire life. Surely some in America has heard about his story.

However, here stands a girl who - for the first time - has shown she wasn't lying that she never heard of Harry Potter and wasn't trying to get the story out of him. Alexis lets out a nervous cough after she realized how long and awkward their silence was. "We should get going. Mrs. Weasley wanted me meet with a few people today, they're either here about school or about what happened back at home." She turns around after adding, "That and I wouldn't want Granger to think I'm stealing the lips of her other friend, she already has this deranged idea that Ron and I have been seeing one another behind her back." "Aren't you...?" Alexis abruptly stops in her tracks. This made the boy immediately regret ever letting it slip out as she flashed him the most ferocious look any girl he's ever met give him.

Sure he's used to seeing Hermione give him that look, but he wasn't the source of it and her wrath wasn't entirely aimed at him, so he never had a reason to fear her. This was different. Her eyes narrow as she questions, "And what gives you the idea that I'm attracted to Ron in that way? Did I happen to bat my eyes and puck my lips out like your average love struck teen? Tell me Potter. In what way did I give you or Granger that impression?" His stomach almost dropped with the amount of contempt that was radiating off of her. She almost looked as similar to that angry as Snape after making the slightest mistake in brewing his potion. Alexis had enough of these accusations; first Hermione and now Harry, both of them still wanted to see and hear if anything they're theorizing about her is true and she's had enough of it.

Marching straight for the exit, Harry runs after her. "Alexis, wait! I didn't mean to-" She whips around to face him, nearly slapping his face with ends of her long chestnut locks if he hadn't stopped in his tracks sooner. She angrily points her finger at him, struggling to hold back her voice as her face turns red from the amount of anger that was building up. Instead of exploding like he thought she would, Alexis lets out a large breath and drops her arms to her side in defeat, shacking her head with a look of disappointment in her eyes before leaving him where he stands.

* * *

Locking Harry up in the suitcase was the first thing I wanted to do after I stepped out, but I'd rather not get on Ron's bad side for locking up his best friend, also I'm not that much of an ass to do something like that. Yet. I could hear Harry's thoughts from within the suitcase getting louder, signaling me of his impending exit. My legs began to move on its own and I found myself running straight of the room before his head popped out. Mrs. Weasley wanted me to see some people and I will just so I have the chance to cool off my head, if not I might end up making someone a victim of my episodes. "Alexis, there you are!" I jump when Mrs. Weasley opens the door on my right and suddenly pulls me into a bear hug.

She pats my arms and proceeds drags me inside. It's still surprises me how strong this woman is. When she wants something done, she'll definitely do it by force.

"I've been looking all over for you! Sammy told me you were busy and not to bother you, but I wouldn't be having a panic attack unless I have a very good reason!"

Just as I was about to say something, I found myself once again dragged by Mrs. Weasley and straight to the fireplace. "Wait! Mrs. Wealsey, what's-" I was interrupted once again when a man, who seemed the same age as her and had hair just as red, apparates at her side. 'That's Arthur Weasley,' my thoughts realize when I awkwardly watch the two kiss one another on the lips. "They're all at the meeting place," he informs his wife. "There's just one unexpected guest so be prepared." He turns to face me. The lack of sleep was apparent in his eyes as evidenced by the black circles around his eyes and how disheveled his hair and clothes appeared compared to the night we first met. Although it was a short meeting, I always remember any kind face. Mr. Weasley seemed a bit wary when approaching me.

Considering how I reacted the way I did I wouldn't blame him. "Hello again Ms. Conor," he greets with a small smile. I stared into his eyes and used my legilimency to peer a bit into his mind. _'The ministry cannot interfere this time. They must not.'_ That was all I needed to know - I don't want to prod too long or I might accidentally damage his mind due to my lack of control. He extends his hand to me while Mrs. Wealsey rushes to grab the pot full of - what I recognized - as floo powder. "Shall we be off?" Without hesitation, I take his hand and allow him to guide me to the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley hands the pot over to her husband, instructing him, "Now you keep a good eye on this one. I'm starting to see who exactly she takes after." "I will dear." Again, I had to look away when both gave each other a light peck on the lips.

Mom and dad never displayed any form of affection openly so it's a bit awkward to be around two adults doing it in the same room as me. Mr. Weasley took the powder and cries out, "Ministry of Magic!" I brace myself when he throws the powder to the floor, which bursts into familiar greens flames that quickly engulf us. And before I knew it, we appeared much more polished fireplace and outside it was a very long and ginormous hall that was swarmed with witches and wizards. I step out in awe as I stare at peacock-blue ceiling then the very small offices that were stacked all the way to the ceiling, one person inside each that was separated from the chaos behind glass. There were most fireplaces then I thought. Not even a second after one person steps out, another comes out after a short burst of flames come to life.

"I wish I can say welcome to the Ministry but..." Mr. Weasley trails as many that saw us stop in their tracks. I gaze at in person in the eye and got the exact same thought from them, _'That's the Conor girl...'_ If people react this bad from my presence, then I wonder how it'll be once we enter school, especially me. Sammy hasn't gotten the same reaction so maybe he'll be spared with whatever nightmare comes with the family name. Mr. Weasley pulls me close. "Come. Let's meet with them so that I can take you back early. The longer we stay here the more unwanted attention you'll receive." _'More than this!?'_ I thought incredulously. Walking through the now still crowd caused me to focus my attention to my feet. This much attention is suffocating.

Weaving through the crowd was easy as many had stopped in their tracks to take a gander at the 'Conor' that's magically arrived in the Ministry for all to see. I'm not even sure if I want to know who it is that wants to meet me at this point. Mr. Weasley senses my hesitation and whispers, "Don't mind them. Ever since the dwindling number of 'truly' pureblood families, two members from a family that was thought to have been extinct since the 17th century is quite... extraordinary... So forgive their manners..." I could tell there was more to it then a sudden revival of a lost bloodline. For Hermione to appear she's ready to hex me at any given time after she overheard my conversation with Mr. Lupin that I'm a Conor and for that portrait of Sirius' mother to go nuts? There has to be more to it.

Eventually, after riding a very messed up elevator - which god forbids to tell how many wrong directions we went through - we arrived to a floor that had absolutely no life present. "Follow me." Mr. Weasley walks ahead of me. The scary thing about being the only ones on a floor is the echo of our footsteps resonated throughout the hall. The farther we went, the more I started to wonder if I was how far we'll go until it's too late to turn back. "Um... Mr. Weasley? How much further?" I nervously ask after passing another corridor. "Not far," he answers briefly. That's never reassuring.

* * *

Ron has never felt this anxious, not since the day he had to first enter the platform to Hogwarts Express through a brick wall. There were so many instances where he should have since every year involved him putting his life on the line, but that's because he knew his friends had his back and with theirs. However, this wasn't the case. His new friend, Alexis, was now at the Ministry. Sure his dad was with her, but the Ministry is the last place he wanted her to be at, especially since she's a Conor. "Ah! I can't take this!" he cries out in frustration. In the room with him was Fred and George, both of whom had happened to catch their younger brother pacing in the room and overheard him talking to himself about the girl being at the Ministry.

"Sit down already! You're not the only one worried," Fred said with George nodding in agreement. "She has dad with her, I'm pretty sure she's safe as long as dad remembers to not have her meet with only the Minister." "She's meeting with the Minister!?" Ron exclaims, feeling his heart drop to the floor. George shushes his younger sibling, "Shhhh! Keep your voice down... Mum told us to make sure no one else knows about this." The only reason Ron knew was he just so happened to be passing by when he heard voices and saw the door partially cracked open. He allowed curiosity to take over and witness Alexis and his dad leave via the floo network. Finally, Ron sits down with his head bowed in defeat. "Do you know who she's meeting?" Both twins look at one another then at Ron.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not!?"

"SSSSSHHHHH!" both shushed him.

Tired of their annoying insistence of secrecy, Ron was about to march out of the room and find someone who had answers only for someone to knock on the door. "May we come in?" Ginny asks, accompanied with a few sniffs which all three knew didn't belong to her. George stands and goes over to open the door. Ginny stood there while rubbing the shoulder of the puffy eyed young Conor. In his arms was his dog, who was licking the tears away. "Sammy? What's wrong?" both twins ask, George kneeling down to level himself with the boy and Fred standing beside his twin. "Are we bad?" Sammy asks, his voice slightly cracking. Shocked at this, all three brought immediately brought the boy inside and allowed him to sit on the floor, all four Weasley's sitting with him in a circle.

Sammy legs Frank go, but the dog refuses to leave his second master's side and curls up in between his crossed legs. The words Hermione threw at Ron about Alexis and Harry's admission to his distrust towards his sister was still fresh in his mind. No matter how many times he's tried to forget, something always got him to remind him of what happened that morning.

"Have you spoken to Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not really... I bumped into him but..." Sammy trails off and proceeds to pet his dog.

He didn't want to confess that he had eavesdropped on Ron and Hermione. He knew that what he did was wrong, but he had to, to understand why exactly Hermione hates his sister so much. Ginny spoke and soothingly rubbed his hand, "You're not a bad person Sammy and neither is your sister. It'll take them time for them to accept her, but I know they'll be friends one day. You can't hate someone forever for something they didn't do." Sammy uses the sleeve of his sweater to wipe his face. "What exactly is it that my family did?" He caught on enough that there was something their family did that they did not know about - it has to be the only reason why Alexis was being viewed like the she's a criminal. "I don't know much about your family so..." Ginny trails off in her sentence as she glances around at her brothers.

Ron was the most fidgety out of them. Thanks to Hermione, the boy had to dig a bit to understand just how dark the history of the Conors were, what he knew wasn't enough to make a sound argument as to how Alexis can be trustworthy. All he got was a bad taste in his mouth after reading enough from the book Harry had on the family. "So?" Just when one of them was about to answer him, there was a sudden sound of running footsteps above their heads, accompanied with the shouting voices of the Weasley sibling's parents. 'This can't be good,' Ron thought.

* * *

I stiffly stood in front of a table filled with appear to be a government official and his body guard, two teachers and- "Hagrid!" I smile upon spotting the man on the farther side of the room. He wanted to greet me back but he received a look from the government official, forcing his to body his head and keep his lips sealed. "Are you Alexis Conor?" the plump man asks me, raising his chin while staring at me with a now familiar disdainful eyes. I furrow my brows at him and rudely question back, "Are you the sad excuse of a minister I've heard about?" I may not be all familiar with the events that occur in the UK, but when it comes to their government, I'm well informed on the type of leader Minister Fudge is and I have very little respect for the man and the choices he's made.

"Alexis...!" Mr. Weasley said in a hushed tone, scowling me from the right side of the table. Usually I would keep my mouth shut in front of any adult, but this man does not deserve my respect, especially after addressing me like THAT. If ever he deserves the biggest slap in the face of the century. His puffy face turns red in a heart beat. "Now Cornelius we must keep our heads cool," said the older man calmly. "There is much we must discuss with Miss Conor before the start of school, and in order to do that everyone must remain calm." I like this guy better than the other, he seemed more professional and relaxed unlike the prick that did not seem hide his dislike towards me like Hermione. What else is new at this point? "Now Miss Conor, may you please sit down?"

Glaring at the Minister, I slowly grab a chair and sat down while keeping my eye on the man as he raises his chin higher the more I lower myself. Seriously, what's his problem with me? Actually, what's everyone's problem with me? I watch as the other older man leans forward in his seat and looks at me with calm eyes. "My name is Albus Dumblebore, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you know this is Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge." The Minister just rolls his eyes in response. Sighing, Dumbledore continues, "As you know, you and your brother shall be attending my school, but I believe neither of you understands why." Now that I think about it, we really don't know why we're going to Hogwarts. Ilvermorny is safe as far as I know. Is it because we were suddenly sent to the UK?

"Both you and your brother are attending Hogwarts not because it's for your protection - believe me when I say that Ilvermorny is just as safe."

I was a bit happy to hear someone outside of America compliment Ilvermorny, especially from a headmaster from a different school.

"In truth, it is because of your bloodline that it has caught every witch and wizards attention. Your headmaster, adopted parents and I agreed that in the event that someone were to discover your location, both of you would be sent straight to the chosen safe house and be transferred to a different institute effectively." This did not make sense. "Wait, I thought this wasn't for our safety?" I question, gaining everyone's attention. "You say it isn't but you've gone through various measures to do so." "Hum hum." That weird sound came from a small lady that idly stood a few feet from the table. She steps out with a clipboard in her eyes, smiling so much that I was sure her mouth would fall out. The amount of pink she was wearing was too much to even look at for a single straight minute without cringing.

It's like I'm staring at an uglier version of my dog wearing an over the top pink monkey suit. "Beg your pardon," she lamely excuses herself. "But I believe that the ministry is capable enough to take care of your... situation in a orderly manner so that it cannot and will not be questioned. Why we need to do so is none of your concern." 'Oh please...' I thought while fighting back an eye roll.

Throwing his hands up in the air, much to the surprise of everyone present, Fudge practically barks as he yells, "Why are we going through such lengths for this American brat? She's a Conor! Her and her brother don't deserve this much protection!" Insulted, I spat back, "Excuse me sir! I have no idea what it is you people think we are, but I sure as hell know whatever my family did does should absolutely not reflect on us - the last two surviving members of a fucking family that your government has failed to ensure of our extinction!"

I dramatically wave my arms around and roll my eyes while the rest look on with wide eyes, the Minister's ready to pop out as I continued my long over due rant of their reaction. I wanted to stop - I really did, but because of the anger that's been building up due to every single thing that's been slapped into my face - the truth that we were adopted, Hermione constantly barraging me with insults, Harry angered at me for not knowing who the hell he is - all of it just came out with Fudge overlapping every single one of them.

"Now I don't know why the fuck we need protection, but if your greedy ass doesn't want to waste your time with us, then why don't you be so kind as to fuck off! My brother and I can protect yourself thank you very much! Even if we wouldn't, I certainly wouldn't trust my life in the hands of a leader who constantly denies that the worlds greatest threat has just been brought back to life! I'm sure you'd be happy if Voldemort were to suddenly appear at your doorstep, and kill you with an Unforgivable the day you finally decide he exists!"

My mouth immediately shuts the moment the name slips out. The entire room went dead silent. 'Voldemort? Who's that?' my mind races, panicking as I tried to understand what's happening. There's no way I should know the name of a man I've never heard of before, let alone know what he looks like before he killed- "No..." I try to shake the thought out, but the more I tried, the more things were starting to come to me. Things that they- "No. You can't be serious," I breathe as I look on at the group in disbelief. The realization struck me to the core. "Alexis?" The elderly woman beside Dumbledore stands up, earning a surprised look from me. 'How does she know my name?' The rate of my heart beat was starting to rise, practically beating against my chest as I took a few small steps back.

It was even starting to become difficult for me to breath. "Look at her, she's hysteric! She's as mad at the rest of her family when they decided to persecute innocent magic folk by handing them over during the witch hunt." That bit from Fudge finally pieced it all together. While many in the room voiced their disagreement towards his reveal, I was already stepping back past Mr. Weasley and was just about to get ready to run until Dumbledore notices.

"I believe we have said enough. Ms. Conor has heard plenty to reflect on thanks to you Cornelius."

All eyes fell on me. And when they did, I ran for it, desperate to get as far from them as possible. 'How could they?! I may not have been their daughter, but why!?' I was too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the looks I was receiving as I shove my way to the only way that could get me out of here. 'All those times when others wondered why I never heard of them... they charmed me! They used a memory modifying charm!' Each time my friends and I would talk about it, I would apparently forget any of the certain topics to the point they just dropped it. Anything related to Voldemort, his death eaters, Harry Potter - all of it was concealed with a false memory. 'The only reason the charm wore off is it the caster dispels it or...!' I immediately stop in my tracks. "They're dead..."

The pain I felt in my chest worsens at the idea. "Alexis!" I turn to see Mr. Weasley, who was running through the crowd in a desperate attempt to catch me. I move my head back to find myself standing in front of one of the large fireplaces. Not wanting to be dragged back to where ever it is we were, I jump straight in and quickly read the thought of a nearby wizard that was just about to enter a different fireplace to see how it worked. When I did I immediately thought of Grimmauld Place and felt the green flames engulf my body, just in time as Mr. Weasley bursts his way out of the crowd.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yes, Sirius has a love life. I just feel bad for the poor man... He never got to experience what James and Lily had - to fall in love and potentially have a family of his own, to raise his children far differently than his parents. Back to the story, I believe you now have a small idea at the extent of the wizarding worlds hatred towards the Conors. I wonder how this will get Alexis and Harry any closer~?**


	5.

Hello everyone. Now before I start no this isn't a new chapter and no I am not Ava. I'm Avery, AveryScarlet. Sigh... I'm not usually one to deliver bad news, but a friend of mine agrees that you should at least know. As you may have noticed Ava isn't really that active when it comes to updating, most especially Frost Ember. I am sorry to say but Ava... is no longer with us. I- I just want to say this. Before someone here has the audacity to call her weak or a coward - and I've met enough people in this world to know there are - Ava was the strongest person I have ever met. It's just sadly, she was unable to bring herself to continue fighting her demons. Originally, we had planned to release the drafts she was abke to make before her passing and pass off as her, but we know she wouldn't like that. So... thank you for those that discovered this fic and for future readers, we promise to do whatever we can to deliver the story she wanted to write.

AveryScarlet

 **Hi, I'm Harukazeyuki. I haven't been on this website for a long time so... it's weird to be back. I stopped writing back in 2015 after helping Avery here release certain chapters while she was in the hospital and recovering from her tosilectomy and Ava plan out Frost Ember with them. I'll be straight with you guys here, I love Ava. And I always will. I just wished I realized it sooner instead of trying to win the heart of someone else. When I saw her Harry Potter fanfic from Avery, I was really proud of her. She always loved writing, that's why she always encouraged Avery each time she was feeling insecure. I only got into it for a brief time till I realized writing wasn't really my forte. So... Avery and I will try our best. This is her legacy and we wouldn't things to end the way she last left it. Thank you... thank you all so much.**

 **~HaruKazeyuki**

 _Now before we get into what I have to say, no I am not a writer so you won't find me here or anywhere. I just came up with the name so I won't feel out of place while Av and Haru use their online names. Actually, it was my idea that we say something to you here. My big sis- I... I have a lot of regrets. Some of them I was able to make up but the rest... I guess never. You know it's funny. I was always told I looked like the older sibling when it was actually her. I never knew about this stuff until I caught Av talking about it with Haru so it's weird to read her stuff only after she was gone. Hahaha... man I really suck at this. My sis may have been a pain in the ass at times, but because of her I've met some very interesting people. I will always remember her for who she was trying to be, not the person she let herself become. Rest in peace sis..._

~ _AugustVermillion_


	6. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5 - Friends?~**

I slam the door shut behind my back and instantly cast a spell on it to keep it locked. I don't even know what spell I used - what's important is that _alohamora_ or any other spell will be useless. All I want is to be alone. Just peace and quiet. "Well hello there." I yelp in surprise at the voice and turn to see Harry, leaning his back against the wall and grinning at me. Rolling my eyes, I march back to the door, opened it and made a hand gesture for him to leave. "Get out!" I ordered, practically barking as I did so. There is no way I'm going to humor him.

His very presence only acted not just as a reminder to the way I've been treated since I learned my last name is Conor, but also of the things THEY were trying to keep from me. Harry simply stares at me. When he starts walking, I thought he was actually going to listen to me for once only for him to shut the door again.

"Errr! What is your problem!? Are you bipolar or something!" I yell in frustration, throwing my arms up.

"No I'm just spontaneous," he answers back sarcastically.

There's just no end to this. First, he was an ass, then he's nice to me, and then he's an ass again! "What will it take to get you out of my room...?" I ask him, practically begging for him to leave. "We need to talk," he said in an earnest voice. "I won't bring up about what happened in Diagon Alley or your family name. I just want us to sit and talk so we can work some things out." "Promise..?" I ask as I nearly stare up at his green eyes. With a nod, Harry extends his hand and says, "I promise." Deep down I knew that if I took his word for it, I might regret it later, but for now, I'll just listen to what he has to say.

Nervously, I take his hand and only pulled back at the strange sensation I felt for a second there. We barely made contact and I could almost feel his thoughts. Harry must have felt the same this as he was staring down at his extended hand then at me. I withdrew my hand. "Take a seat," I offered, gesturing to the chair near my bed. As he sat down, I rubbed my hands together to forget the sensation from earlier and focus. I sat on my bed, careful not to seat myself too close to him. I was hoping he'd be the one to start the conversation, but all he does is sit there and stare down at his lap, looking up at me every now and then as if trying to figure out what to say.

Too tired and impatient from earlier, I bluntly state, "If you're not going to say anything, can you at least look at me? I'm not as ugly as Sammy describes." "You're quite the exact opposite, to be honest," he confesses much to my surprise. I could feel my cheeks grow hot and tried to hide them by using my long bangs to cover at least half of my face. "So what is it you wanted to talk about," I said, reminding him of the reason I allowed him to stay. Straightening himself, Harry coughs a bit and finally lifts his head up to look straight at me.

"I know apologies won't mean anything to you-"

"Obviously..." I murmur under my breath. Harry still caught this and glares at me for a second before continuing with whatever it is he has to say.

"But I just want you to know that... I am sorry. You've tried to stay nice to me no matter how much of a git I was to you. And I don't know many people that would still smile at me each time I appear ready to jinx them."

I raise a brow at this, giving him a look that practically said 'are you serious?'. Harry noticed this and answers defensively, "That's what my friends describe whenever I get upset!" Something that I agree with as he did look like that whenever we made eye contact. "I accidentally bumped into Sammy an earlier," he said then proceeds to bring something out of his pocket. My eyes gap upon recognition of the small photo in his hands. I slowly took it and utter, "The Quodpot tournament... I always thought Sammy threw it away or lost it." Harry smiles at my apparent confusion. "He showed us a paper from your country that had your team on the second page. Sammy immediately what the page it was."

All those times when Sammy would make fun of my love for Quodpot, I always thought he just brushed them off as small victories. "Are you apologizing to me because of Sammy?" I ask much to his surprise. "There has to be more to it then you're just feeling sorry for how you've treated me. I know the difference between an actual apology to a force." He stares for a moment then scowls, "You're using your legilimency on me again, aren't you?" Taken aback at this sudden accusation, I growl, "No I am not! If all you're good at is accusing people at random for things they're not proud of then you're doing a pretty darn good job at it!"

"I wouldn't be accusing you of anything if you never gave me a reason to," he retorts.

I lift my hands up as I struggle to contain my voice. Taking I deep breath, I point out, "If you hadn't suddenly interrogated me like that after I got your friends to temporary stop fighting behind my brother's back, I wouldn't have accidentally invaded your mind." Harry knew I was right about that, Hermione and Ron wouldn't stop unless I did something to keep Sammy's day from being ruined. Realization suddenly started to dawn on him. "Wait- that was an accident?" questions Harry, staring at me in disbelief. I bite my lip and nod. We quietly sat there, staring down at the paper while avoiding each other's gaze.

There was a lot that we should say. The problem for me is, is how exactly to actually say it and show that I mean it. The same must be going through Harry's mind. I can practically hear his thoughts without even looking at him. To break this unfamiliar tension, I ask the first thing that comes to mind. "What's it like... being recognized by everyone?" He seemed taken aback by this. Neither of us thought our first decent conversation in weeks would start off with that question, and it was apparent that Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to answer something like that. I was about to change the topic to something less depressing until I noticed a sudden change in Harry's eyes.

Hesitant at first, he answers, "It's... weird. At first, it was flattering for me to be given such recognition. I didn't know what I exactly did to be recognized by so many people until I was told later of something I did when I was only a year old." Stunned, I couldn't help but think back to the small number of memories I regained related to Harry, recalling the numerous whispers how a young boy survived the killing curse. I didn't say anything and continued to listen as Harry stares down at his feet with a deep scowl, clasping his now shaking hands together.

"Then it started to get..."

"Annoying?" I finish.

"Well, that too," Harry nodded meekly and smiles at me. "It's so frustrating how easy it is for people to praise me for being the Boy Who Lived and defeated Voldemort by having my parents be the ones to die. I just wish for once to be just Harry. I don't care who, I prefer practically anyone if it doesn't mean for them to recognize me the moment I introduce myself or spot this bloody scar on my forehead. I'm not some hero to be praised for being alive."

"But you are just Harry," I state the obvious.

Once again, he is surprised by whatever it is I said, hopefully not as bad as the first time after bumping into each other. A bit unsure at first, I place my hand over his and reassuringly said, "If you weren't, then the people around you wouldn't truly care for you as much as they do now. They all treat you like family. You don't know how many times I almost thought you were Ron's cousin just from watching how the entire Weasley family treats you! Not many parents treat the friend of their son as their own. The entire family loves you Harry, which is an understatement with the number of times Mrs. Weasley has tried to 'fatten you up' and then smother your face with her motherly love."

And that's the absolute truth. Each time I see any of them around Harry, he always seemed to be the center of attention in whatever conversation they're having. And he seemed just fine with it. "Thanks, Alexis... that's the first time anyone has said that to me," he said earnestly, his eyes practically smiling as he stares at me. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I pull my long bangs to slightly cover my face again and started to nervously play with the tips of my hair between my fingers. Out of nowhere, Harry grabs my wrist, surprising both me and himself. "S-Sorry..." Harry quickly retracts his hands as I slightly rub where he touched. "Not a problem..." I quietly answer.

Silence filled the air again, this time it was accompanied by a new type of tension. If things weren't still awkward between us, I would have loved to strike up a proper conversation so I can get to know him better. I labeled him as a complete asshole the whole time that I had a difficult time maintaining my smile each time he scoffed at my presence. I don't know how Harry still saw that as kindness because I clearly had that look similar to his that I was prepared to hex him at any moment. Then again I must have given him that look behind his turned back. "So you really are a legilimens?" This time it was his turn to start asking questions.

I nod, nervously shifting in my seat, "Yes. For some reason, I had it without anyone teaching me." Harry raised a brow at this but kept his questions to himself to allow me the time to explain.

"Nearly gave my grandma a heart attack when I accidentally revealed that she still uses her smoking pipe when no one else is home. I had a lot of fun with it at first, but then it caused a lot of problems later on at school after someone figured it out and started spread rumors about my 'horrifying' talent. I didn't like being treated like an outcast. So when I discovered what else I could do afterward... I used it to make them believe the rumors were false. That helped me continue my life normally without being avoided like the plague. I did regret it later. It just hurts to be treated like that... like you're not human. Some even considered it a part of the Dark Arts because of how others in the past have used it. Mom and dad were afraid to allow Sammy to attend Ilvermorny because of what I did in my first year."

I noticed the look I was receiving from the boy and quickly add, "I don't like prodding into a person's mind! I find it disgusting that anyone could develop this sort of magic and pass it on for others to teach." I always took the privacy of one's thoughts into consideration. I may have mis-used it when I was younger, but time has given me the chance to mature. There's nothing good to come with messing with one's mind. If anything, I wish I could have someone use a memory charm to erase this ability from my mind. "Back in Diagon Alley, you really didn't mean to read my thoughts," Harry clarifies, earning a quick nod from me.

Relieved, Harry was just about to say something only to be interrupted by the unexpected arrival of several Weasley's, my brother and my owl. Merlin knows how Willow escaped his cage. Smart bird. "Alexis!" I almost fall on my bed when Willow suddenly flies into my face. "Willow, stop!" I laugh as he perches himself on my shoulder, playfully nipping at my ear. Ron sits beside me and grabs one shoulder, practically shaking me as he does so. "Are you okay? I heard dad mumbling downstairs that you went to the ministry!" Ron exclaims while wearing a worried expression. Others nod while Harry stares at me with an appalled look in his wide green eyes. I lightly brush his hand away as I reassured them, "I'm fine, guys. Really. Just some stupid things about my heritage is all."

I then remembered Sammy was in the room so I kept that information to myself. None of them seemed to believe me. "Honestly, I'm fine! There's nothing that can get this girl to break." George sternly told me, "Just give us the word and we'll set the ministry blazing." My head snaps in his direction as others stared at him wide-eyed, except his twin. Fred crosses his arms and adds, "Blazing from fireworks of course. No one will get hurt, but it will send a nice message not to mess with a friend of the Weasley twins."

"Same goes for me," Ginny said boldly. "I may not have known you long Alexis, but I've had enough of how the ministry treats my friends. I won't tolerate it any longer if they also bring you to court."

I eye Harry curiously when I notice her and a few others nervously give Harry a short glance. He just shakes his head, flashing me a look that he'd tell me later. "Thanks, guys... Really," I told them with much sincerity in my voice. "But seriously, you honestly shouldn't be worrying about this. It'll take a while but with time, the Ministry will learn to accept that we exist and shut up."

* * *

Hermione could not and would not believe that she was the only person to see the Conor girl for what she is. She not only thoroughly studied the family history, but she also found out something that apparently only very little witches and wizards knew. "I have to tell them! Ron will definitely-" She stops in her tracks when she hears laughter, all of which were coming from a certain room that made her blood boil each time she is forced to pass it. Carefully creeping towards the door, Hermione peaks into the crack of the door and is stunned at the people inside. All of her friends were inside, laughing. And besides, Harry was the last person she'd ever thought he'd sit with.

"And then at the last second, I decided to just throw the quod over my shoulder when I felt it was about to explode. Next thing I knew, I heard the whistle and it apparently blew up over Professor Thornburg's head!"

Everyone bursts out laughing not long after. Some of them were literally rolling on the floor and crying from laughing so hard. Ginny leans forward and asks with a devious grin, "Did you get punished?" Alexis scoffs, rolling her eyes, "Not only was I punished, but I was also forced to maintain her stupid garden for a whole month! She may b good at her job, but I'm not her personal slave." "Aren't you?" Sammy teases, earning a pillow to the face. Hermione was utterly speechless at the sight. What disturbed her the most was when Ron moved to sit on the bed beside her as well, bringing his hand up to pat her shoulder. "You're nuts! You know that?" said Ron while wiping his tears away. "Nuts?" Fred spoke up. "You mean bloody brilliant!" George cackles.

As they continued laughing, the only one who strangely wasn't was Alexis. Confused, Hermione peered a bit closer only to find herself staring directly into the girls bright, grey eyes. She quietly whispers something to Harry before standing up, causing Hermione to panic and back up against the wall the moment the door slightly opens. Not wanting the others to see her, Alexis slides her way out and shuts the door behind her back. "So..." she trails, unsure how to start the conversation. Crossing her arms, Hermione demands, "Just tell me what you want to say so I can be on my way." Stunned, Alexis opens her mouth to say something but stops, knowing that it would be pointless to argue with her. Feeling her temper start to rise, she takes a long deep breath and mutters to herself to remain as calm as possible.

"Please, Hermione don't start," begs the girl. "I understand why you hate my family, and I understand why you hate me as well."

"If you know then we don't need to have this talk," she said with a somewhat cold tone.

"Hermione-"

"No! I'm not hearing it, I won't listen to any of your excuses!"

"I'M NOT MAKING EXCUSES!" Alexis finally raised her voice, catching Hermione off guard. "If this is about how my family treated those born in non-magic families then you sure as hell won't see any of that in me. Just to ease that pretty little head of yours, most of my friends are No-Maj born. Not to brag or anything, but I have defended them nearly every single day at Ilvermorny! Why do you think our headmaster discourages house rivalry? Blood purity issues are already hard enough as it is for many of us. I honestly don't give a crap about any of that bullshit! Do you honestly think I was happy to learn that Sammy and I are part of the most hated, disgusting pureblood family?"

Hermione remained silent, stunned at the girl's sudden outburst. She may have tried to avoid talking to her, but this is the first she's ever seen her explode. It almost felt similar to how Harry was whenever he lost his temper. Although Alexis knew she shouldn't take her anger out on the girl, all of the pent-up anger she's tried to hold back finally came flooding out of her mouth, and she wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"I hate that I'm a Conor, I hate that we're far away from home and in a completely foreign country, I hate that we might be the reason why my fake parents are dead! They sealed away so much of my memories about Voldemort, pretended to be people they're not-"

While Alexis was venting out on a now petrified Hermione, the others in the room heard the commotion and had secretly listened in on the one-sided argument that was occurring on the other side.

"I am not proud of my heritage but I sure as hell won't be judged from that alone. You may not like me either way, and I sure as hell am starting to feel the same way in regards to your stupid views of me, but unlike you and so many others I will, no matter what, treat you like the human being you are. I'm here whether you and any other any witches and wizards like it or not. So you either deal with it or you lose your friendship with Ron forever. Why do I say this? Because I can tell no matter what I say to stop him in fighting with you and forget about me, he will remain my friend and will fight for that friendship. Just like he would for you if someone were to tell him to stop being friends with you."

Then there was silence. None of them knew what Alexis would do next, but it was obvious at this point that everything that was needed to be said was out, she had finally confronted Hermione like she has wanted to since Diagon Alley. If others are going to be like this the moment she steps onto Hogwarts grounds, she'd rather start standing up for herself now rather than later. And it starts with Hermione Granger. "I think she gets the picture, Alexis," a voice spoke directly from behind her back. Hermione just gaps as Alexis spun around to come face to face with Sirius, who seemed rather amused than upset over the ruckus.

Gently grabbing Alexis' shoulder, Sirius keeps his eyes on Hermione. "You should go join the others, Hermione," he said calmly. "I was going to steal Ms. Conor for a private chat anyway so best you two go your separate ways for now before someone gets hurt." Ron practically dragged her inside when they saw she was unable to bring herself to move. Alexis was too misty-eyed to even realize that she was being led to the opposite direction. Inside her room, Sammy jumped to his feet and grabbed Willow when the owl saw his master was gone. "Willow stop! She'll be back!" he pleads to the distressed bird.

Hermione was set on the floor with all the others. "She's got one hell of a tongue," George comments. The others were quick to agree on this. Sammy only snickers at their reaction, "Oh you've only seen a fraction of what she's like when someone pisses her off. I think that's a trait for Wampus'. It's worse when they're flying, quidditch of quodpot, you do not want to see a pissed off Chaser. I honestly feel bad for the guy that tried to kick her off her broom." Ron and Harry eyed one another at that last part. Being familiar with Slytherin's foul-play during Quidditch matches, it's not uncommon knowledge that they get away with almost every stunt they pull thanks to their Head of House, Professor Severus Snape.

"If she joins..." Ron starts.

"I'll warn her beforehand, Ron. I wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy off his broom once in a while, but I prefer to not get banned or lose my position as Captain."

"Same goes for me mate! Blimey, she already wanted to knock his lights out after we bumped into that git. She was even scarier than 'Mione for a moment."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"It's true..." Ron flinches a bit. The twins and Ginny were the only ones who didn't want to warn Alexis. In fact, they'd prefer her to act as she pleases rather than seeing her hold back. If McGonagall was desperate to have Gryffindor win by having Harry join during his first year, then she'd surely be happy to have a competitive brute on the team to increase their chances of winning. "We should have Alexis teach the team how to play," Ginny suggests much to their surprise. Sammy jumps off his bed and to his feet, dumbfounded at what she just said. "Didn't I tell you how she's like when playing Quodpot? Ask her for a match and you're off your broom in a heartbeat!" he said with an exasperated look.

While they were talking and joking about what it would be like if Alexis were to join a Quidditch team, Ginny notices how awfully quiet Hermione was, so did Harry. Taking the initiative to talk, Ginny scoots a bit closer to Hermione and whispers so others wouldn't hear. "She's not as bad as you thought... huh...?" She doesn't answer. Instead, Hermione just stares at Ron, thinking back to what Alexis said about her friendship with the boy, and she was right. Ron defended her - albeit it backfiring - against Malfoy when he called her a mudblood, and Harry when it came to some of their classmates and Snape.

Now that he's friends with Alexis, she shouldn't be surprised he'd defend her as well. It just never occurred to her that Ron would act defensively even against them, his own friends since the first year. Maybe there's something Ron saw that Hermione didn't through her blind hatred towards the Conors.

* * *

We ended up in the library this time - it was a bit more spacious and far more comforting compared to his own. Sirius gestured me to take a seat close to the fireplace as he searches the bookshelf for Merlin knows what. By the time he found it, I had finally noticed just how poorly maintained this place was, practically almost every corner was dusty and covered in cobwebs. He chuckles when he catches me staring at the ceiling in disgust. "We tried our best before you lot arrived," said Sirius as he sat across from me. "My house-elf has been much of a problem since I returned to this dreaded place, he only sees my mother as his true master. Not many of us like him for his attitude, that's why I ordered him to remain out of your sight."

Speaking of house-elf, I wonder if Stan was able to get away when our house was attacked. "I hope he's okay..." I mutter out loud.

"Who?" Sirius asks.

"Stan," I said briefly as I look up at him for a brief moment then back down at my hands. "The house-elf that lives with us. Da- Bob said he saved him and reluctantly became the owner of a free house-elf. I didn't see or hear him during the attack! Merlin... I hope he's okay. He's never been a fighter but he is too loyal for his own good to just abandon them after Sammy and I escaped."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sirius assures as he reaches to hold my hand. "Dumbledore is always a step ahead in his plans, he wanted as many as possible to escape that night from the death eaters. I wouldn't put it past him to not have that house-elf briskly taken away without your knowledge when danger was afoot."

That sort of made some sense. I didn't see him while we were packing, usually, he'd pop out of nowhere and insist he'd be the one to take care of everything so it was weird he never woke up through all that commotion. While I was deep in thought, I failed to notice the small box being handed to me and then placed on my lap. It was a simple black box, lined with a thin amount of gold paint on the top and sides of the wood. There was this weird crest carved dead center on the lid, almost resembling a griffin. Sirius spoke with a smile that almost reached the bottom of his eyes, "It belonged to your mother."

Eyeing the box curiously, I slowly open it and I was amazed when two birds magically formed from the blue sand and start to sing a melody. One of the birds lands on my shoulder while the other lands on Sirius' finger when he holds his hand up. He starts to gently brush the creature and stares at the box with much fondness in his eyes.

"She wanted to give this to you as a present after you finished your first year at school. She was a bit paranoid that you'd inherit more of your father than her so she kept it till she knew you won't cause the Professors at Hogwarts too much trouble. Your mother may not want to admit it, but she also caused a bit of trouble herself a year after she was transferred."

This was news to me. "She also transferred schools?" I ask, astonished. Sirius chuckles, "Indeed. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic if I recall. She kept switching between accents around nearly every student and teacher to confuse them." The more we talked about my mom, the more I notice certain things, like from the way he spoke about her to that soft look he has in his eyes, as if reminiscing about something related to her. "What was her name?" I ask out of the blue. Sirius gives me a heartfelt smile, "Alena, Alena Conor. She tried passing off as someone else when we met on the train, but Dumbledore wanted to make sure she didn't live the rest of her school life under a lie."

Weird, I was thinking that Sammy and I would do the same thing, then again our names would have been called out during the Sorting. Once again there goes another of my plans to get us through. Then Sirius does the unexpected. A normal person would move away with what he did, but the moment he touched my cheek, there was this odd sense of familiarity from his touch alone. Instinctively, I lean closer against Sirius' rough hand and smile. "You look so much like your mother..." he said, staring at me with such warmth in his eyes. However the longer I stared into his dark grey eyes, I started to notice just how much Alena meant to him.

I've seen many of my male teammates with that look each time they spot a girl they like in the crowd during a match. There was a moment where I wanted to ask him; what did she mean to him, why did he sound like as if its been years since he's last seen her, how come he's never come to see us if the children of someone he cared about so deeply was living a life without knowing who we are and who she was. There's still much I'm trying to remember about the things people have been wanting to hide from me. Sammy knows so much about Harry while I don't despite the fact I've been in school longer than he has.

I wanted to ask him. I really did, but something told me that this wasn't something I should be asking now. Pushing my suspicions aside, I ask an entirely different question, "What house was she in?"

"Gryffindor," answers Sirius. "Though she did tell me the sorting hat originally intended to have her in another house. The reason Alena ended up the same house as I was was for one ridiculous reason that even till this day, Remus still questions how such a mental girl could be so brilliant."

"And what's that?"

"She hated the color yellow."

Both of us burst out laughing. We eventually stopped laughing and proceed to just... talk. Random things that weren't related to school, Alena Conor or any of the things that have been kept a secret from me. For once, I had forgotten I was a Conor, it felt nice to actually set that aside and think about something else.

"It's too bad you never got to meet the others. Remus might return in time to see you lot off and Mad-eye promised he'd return as well. I believe both have something to give you and Sammy before you leave for school. Just think of it as both a welcome present and a precautionary measure to keep you safe."

"Mad-eye?"

"You'll see when you meet him. Just don't stare too long, he doesn't like it when he catches someone staring."

"Okay...?" I said, sounding a bit confused. "Where is Remus, anyway? I haven't seen him since I woke up."

"He's had a few things to take care of," Sirius assures as he squeezes my hand. "Don't worry, he told me he'll come right back after he's finished. Even he wants to catch up with Alena's daughter."

So far, Sirius and Remus are the only ones to not approach me without hesitation. I sensed a bit from Mrs. Weasley, but I chose not to say anything seeing that she was putting a lot of effort in making me feel comfortable. I haven't seen Mr. Weasley again since I ran off like that. I thought he'd follow me to my room and try to talk, instead, I ended up being in the company of Harry then following the Weasley siblings. Though I guess thanks to Mr. Weasley not following after me all the way, I got to have that much-needed talk with the boy. "I've been hearing from Ron how Harry and Hermione have been treating you," Sirius suddenly told me with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Stunned, I open my mouth to respond but found myself unable to find the proper response, so I just bow my head to avoid his gaze. When I felt that he still had his eyes on me, I let out a sigh and gave in. "Hermione overheard my conversation with Remus about my true family name. I um... Accidentally said and did some things to upset Harry and made him distrust me." I was a bit hesitant to mention Harry to him. It's not that hard to notice just how close they are. There were times I almost felt jealous of Harry for having Sirius as a paternal figure, something that Sammy and I no longer have. "I want you to remember something Alexis," starts Sirius. "You cannot let what your ancestors affect who you are."

"You are not them. I know it will take time, but be patient, you have friends now that will always be there for you as they have seen you are more than just a Conor."

Out of sheer impulse, I wrap my arm around his neck. "Thank you..." I mutter into his shoulder.

* * *

Remus and Arthur silently listen from outside the room as Alexis and Sirius continue to talk like there's no tomorrow. "Will he tell her one day?" Arthur questions Remus. Shaking his head, Remus turns to lean against the wall beside the cracked open door. "Not yet. You remember what he said when he first got out of Azkaban, he wants to find Alena first before he can ask Sammuel and Alexis." Arthur just rolls his eyes, slowly starting to get irritated in the delay of the long-awaited family reunion he and many others in the order have been waiting for since Sirius' innocence was confirmed. "Sooner or later, they will ask for the name of their father."

"I know," answers Lupin with a tired smile. "But I think accidentally learning about the history is enough for one day." This causes Arthur to bow his head, ashamed not doing more than he had when he brought her to meet with Albus and Minister Fudge and for being incapable to protect her from the truth. Remus senses this and assures the man, "It's not your fault Arthur. If anyone is to blame it's Cornelius Fudge and his bloody stupidity in not keeping his trap shut." "You'd think after all these years he'd start listening to Dumbledore," Arthur states, disdain evident in his voice.

Not too far away was Harry, who had been silently observing the scene without notice. He wanted to talk to Sirius before going to bed but stopped when he saw Lupin and Arthur near the door. If he had arrived sooner than he would have overheard them talking about Alexis and Sirius'blood relation. After much time had passed, both were about to step into the room only for the most peculiar thing to occur. Frank was backing up slowly while dragging a bag that was 2 times bigger than the small pug. He looks up at Harry for a brief moment then resumes walking. Once the dog catches the scent of his second owner, he lets go of the bag and proceeds to claw the door open. Amused, Remus helps the dog, earning thankful sneeze before biting the bag and dragging it into the room with him.

Sirius notices the dog due to its pungent smell along with Alexis from Frank's all too familiar snorts. She giggles when she sees that it was her bag he was dragging. "Aw... c'mere boy!" Alexis claps her hands to beckon the dog over. Hearing her voice, Frank forget the bag and runs towards her, briefly tripping on his own feet before attempting to jump into her arms. Seeing this, Alexis picked him up as soon as he stood on his two legs. "What are you doing out of bed buddy? You don't usually get out unless Lucy's bothering you," she said as she gently pets his head. Frank barks, briefly shaking his body and nibbling her hands as a way to tell him to let go.

Seeing this, she lets the pug jump off her lap and waddle towards her bag, unzipping the back and sticks his entire head inside. Stunned, Sirius comments, "Smart dog." "Too smart," Alexis adds after Frank struggles to pull his head out. In his mouth was a small mirror, having much difficulty biting on to it as it continues to slide between his teeth while walking. "What'cha got there bud-" She pauses when she sees what's exactly in his mouth. "Alexis?" Sirius quietly calls her name, concerned at the sudden silence. With an outstretched hand, Alexis allows Frank to place the small trinket against her palm and sits in place, eyeing her curiously at what she'll do next. Sirius eyes the mirror that gaps upon realization at what she was holding.

"Is that-" She finishes for him, "A two-way mirror. My best friend gave it to me as a birthday present. We never really got to use it since we saw each other every year and over summer break."

"She always joked that if I'm ever in a bind or on the other side of the world, I could always call her with this. I can't believe I almost forgot about my best friend."

The reality struck her harder than she wanted it to. She was far from home, she would no longer be attending Ilvermorny, and worst of all she'll have to start afresh under a name she still couldn't believe was hers. Sirius brings Alexis back into a reassuring hug. "You will be fine... You and Sammy are strong, you both are stronger than you think. You'd be surprised how much I see your mother in you, both of you, it's actually a bit frightening to see the extent on how much you take after her." "Is that a good thing?" Alexis wonders as she pulls away from the man. He smiles down at her warmly, "Very much."

* * *

School is just around the corner and neither I nor Sammy was excited, we learned so much over the course of our stay here and we have no idea what school would be like. After somehow dragging his luggage without falling down the stairs, I watch as Sammy trudges to my side with his head bowed. He was so excited before about attending Hogwarts. Now the poor boy looks like as if he's about to take his O.W.L.s. "Are you ready for school?" I ask. Sammy sighs, "Yeah but... do we really have to go? I know I've always wanted to see what Hogwarts was like, but I never thought I'd be studying there. I don't like that we're so far from home."

"Sammy..." I drop my bags and level myself to his height. "You have every right to be worried. Remember that talk we had after my first year at Ilvermorny?"

"Yeah, you were a mess," Sammy snickers.

"Exactly. And that was because it was my first time ever meeting so many witches and wizards my age in such a huge castle. So going to Hogwarts? Still the same."

"But..."

I gently held his chin when he was about to bow his head. "Hey, look on the bright side. BOTH of us are going to experience the sorting and awkward introductions to new housemates. We can share embarrassing first-year stories together during Christmas break."

Seeing Sammy finally smile brought warmth to my heart. Despite everything that's happened, I'm so glad he can still bring himself to smile. We hug for a moment. Sammy usually hates being affectionate with me, and at times the feeling was mutual, but I think even he thinks this is something we both nee. "Ahem!" We pull away to see the four Weasley siblings smiling down at us. The Weasley twins scoop Sammy out of my arms and lift him so he was seated on their shoulders. "Off to prison we go!" they shout, earning a disapproved look from Ginny and a barking laugh from Ron. Which they casually ignored as they carry the happy boy out the door, our stuff levitating behind their backs. Ginny rolls her eyes, "They'll be a bad influence. My advice from someone that's grown up with six brothers? Don't let Fred and George give you advice."

I only smile. "Too late. He's already pranked me so many times it makes them seem like saints."

Once Ginny leaves, dragging her trunk with her, I was about to pick up mine only for Ron to beat me. "Ron?" I raise a brow at the sudden act. Ron wanted to say something but goes silent when he hears a set of footsteps behind his back. I look up to see Hermione and Harry. Harry's face remained neutral while the girl in front of him was red in the face. My first thought was that she'd yell again, throw accusations at either Ron or me. Instead, she just marches past us, her trunk intentionally running over Ron's foot with a painful crunch. His face hardens, painfully trying his best to hold back a yell while indoors. I wanted to ask if he was alright only for him to wordlessly walk past me, dragging my trunk with his behind his back.

"Uh... Am I missing something?" I turn to Harry for answers. And just like Hermione and Ron, walks right past me. This left me alone in the hallway, staring at the - now shut - front door with confused eyes. "Seriously, are the Weasley's the only Brittish that aren't going to act like pricks?" I ask out loud.

"I hope I'm an exception," said Sirius, suddenly appearing behind my back. "Surely I'm not as bad of a host as Molly thinks.

I yelp in surprise, "No! You've been the exact opposite!"

I can't believe I said something like that out loud. How could I be so insensitive!? While mentally cursing myself, I failed to notice Sirius had stepped in front of me and grabbed both of my shoulders, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You're starting to sound like yourself again," he said with an unfocused gaze. Sirius lets out a short sigh before flashing a wary smile. "Your mother would know just what to say in situations like this... Harry would have been far off better if she was chosen to be his godparent instead. Both of you actually would receive the love and support you truly need."

Although I saw little of their interaction with one another, I could tell how close Harry and Sirius are, both from the way they addressed one another and the thoughts I've been hearing. They love each other. Except the love they feel for one another differs, Harry sees Sirius as a paternal figure while Sirius almost views him the way he saw the father, his best friend. No, I did not read their minds. Actually their easy to read without any effort when elated or angered. But that's beside the point. The love the other holds is different, and Sirius knows that. A bit unsure, I reach over and caress his arm. "You're doing just fine," I said with a small smile. "You're thinking too much on this. I'm sure my... mom would agree." Calling an absolute stranger 'mom' is still a bit weird. Then again I'm not even sure if my 'parents' are even alive.

"ALEX! HURRY UP! MRS. WEASLEY'S GOING NUTS OUT HERE!" Sammy screams. "AND THERE'S THIS GUY WITH A FUNKY EYE AND A GIRL WITH COTTON CANDY COLORED HAIR STARING AT ME!"

I laugh while Sirius cracks a smile at Sammy's calls. I feel the man pull back but pats my head, causing me to look up.

"Looks like your other escorts have arrived," said Sirius, trying his best to stop laughing. "Forgot you two haven't met Tonks or Moody. You must forgive me on that part, given what's happened it slipped my mind in informing them of your attendance at Hogwarts."

My eyes snap up at him with a look of utter disbelief.

"Moody? As in Alastor Moody?! That's who you were talking about yesterday!?" I ask excitedly.

Alastor Moody is by far my favorite Auror of all time. That's why I've been aiming to be an Auror since I saw him in the newspaper. People may say it's strange for someone like me to have a Scottish wizard as the second idol. Sirius stares down at me for a moment, astounded at my reaction before grinning down at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I warn you, he might be a bit grumpy when you approach him. He's a bit rough around the edges so it'll take you a while to get him to warm up to you."

I grin. "Why does it feel like this won't be the first time I'll be seeing him?"

"Oh you wish," he said with a somewhat exaggerated exasperated look. "You'll see him just as many times as Harry."

The mention of Harry caused my face to fall. I thought we already made peace. For him to suddenly give me a cold shoulder, I can't help but feel sad that our relationship had suddenly taken a step back. Ron has been so good to me, and so have the rest of his siblings. If Hermione and Harry still refuse to be on friendly terms with me, then I'd inadvertently get in-between their longtime friendship with Ron. And that's something I want to avoid. Hermione might take a while, but I really want to be friends with Harry. Besides the fact he's Ron's friend and Sammy's idol, he honestly seems like a good guy. That talk we had definitely something we both needed.

He knew what I was going through in terms of being recognized by hundreds of strangers. And I was the right person to assure him that he's more than just the Boy Who Lived. My lack of memories on the boy helped me see better him for who he is. Once I remember everything my 'parents' sealed away, I know for sure I won't believe any rumors that I accidentally heard.

"Trouble with Harry again I presume?"

"I just..." I let out a long sigh and bow my head in defeat. "I thought we were fine. After we talked things out, and the Weasley's came rushing in, we all had a good laugh. It almost felt like I was finally close to becoming his friend. Did I do something wrong?"

Sirius firmly places his hands on my shoulders, making me look up with a defeated look.

"Just because he's upset now doesn't mean he will be forever. Give him time. Harry's got a lot on his mind right now."

"ALEXIS! LEAVE YOUR TRUNK AND YOUR OWL! MAD-EYE OR LUPIN WILL TAKE CARE OF IT! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE EVERYONE ELSE LATE!" Mrs. Weasley bellows from outside. That was a clear signal that I have to go. I step away and grab my luggage as well as Willow's cage, with the said owl perched inside with his usual displeased glare. Before I took a step forward, I slightly turn to Sirius, unsure whether or not if I should leave. He's been so nice to me. And from what I heard from bits and pieces of the adults' conversation, Sirius is not to leave the house whether he likes it or not. I don't know why it is but I can imagine how lonely he'll be with most of us at school. Biting my lower lip, I gently place Willow, drop my trunk, and ran straight to Sirius, practically tackling him with a hug.

I felt him stumble for a bit, clearly not expecting the sudden act but does not push me away. Instead, he pulls me closer. I hear his mumble into my hair, "You'll do just fine... you're her daughter... if she got through it, then you can too..." I rub my face against his shirt. We may not have known each other for long, but whenever I'm near him, I can't help but feel comfortable in his presence. And as strange as this may sound, despite the musty smell from his clothing, he smelled familiar. I don't know why. He awkwardly coughs before pushing me away. "Well! Off you go! Molly will have a fit if you don't make it on time!" My heart sunk at this.

"Okay..." I said as I trug my way to the door, somewhat disheartened.

* * *

The moment she steps out of the hour, Alexis stares up at the sky as she is greeted by the weak September sunlight. Mrs. Weasley was in front of the group with her hands on her hips and foot impatiently tapping the floor. The woman opens her mouth to say something only for a bear-like dog to appear behind Alexis then move past her to go to Harry's side.

"Oh, for the heaven's sake, Si- I mean..." Mrs. Weasley coughs before the name slips. "Dumbledore said no!"

"A dog!" Sammy cries out.

He runs to the dog and hugs it, much to Mrs. Weasley's dismay while those who knew the 'dog' kept themselves from laughing.

"Can we take him with us? Can we!?" the boy begs with pleading eyes.

Harry almost lost it when he saw a certain pug walk out, gives a disapproved snort then walks back inside. Alexis heard the door close and looked at it then at Harry with her head tilted. He shakes his head and gives her a look that said he'll tell her later. Taking a look at the time, Mrs. Weasley gives. "Fine! But don't blame me if someone loses their head!"

"Yes!" Sammy pumps his fist into the air and whistles to the dog. "C'mon boy!"

He runs for it, following Sirius not too far behind. Alexis makes her way to Ron but the second she saw Hermione's cold stare, she backed away and retreats to Harry's side. "So... what did I do?" she abruptly asks. Harry nearly chokes on his own spit at the unexpected question.

"What?" he said, somewhat bewildered.

"I'm used to Hermione, but I thought we were fine. Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No! I just-" Harry shut his mouth after realizing he shouldn't have raised his voice like that. "You've only been here for about two weeks and it's like you're already close to Sirius. He acts differently when he's around you."

"Oh... I'm sorry," she answers with a guilty expression. That look alone made Harry regret saying something like that so thoughtlessly. "No, don't be! I..." he lets out an aggravated sigh. This was never a conversation he wanted to have with her. They made peace and he actually felt lighter now that they were on good terms before heading to school. The night he saw Alexis and Sirius, Harry felt jealous. Something about their interactions between one another was different in comparison to his time with his godfather. Her sudden confrontation was a wake-up call. Of course she felt comfortable with around the man. She had just lost her parents. Not thinking what he was doing, he suddenly held her hand, causing her to gap and stare up at him with wide eyes. Both slowed in their tracks.

"I-" Alexis was about to say something only to be cut off by her brother. "Okay, that's it! I'm going in my suitcase and staying there till we get to the train station! Cyclops here is scaring me!" This distraction was enough to allow Harry to let go and secretly tuck his hand in his pockets as Alexis faces her brother with a disapproved scowl.

"Don't you dare," she growls, her brows furrowed.

"Oh I will. And you can't stop it!"

Before anyone could even react, Sammy drops his suitcase to the ground, unclips it to open it open, and then, with a playful salute, sticks his foot in and drops. The second the bag slams shut, Alexis' face turn red. "I am gonna kill him..." she mutters.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hi guys, this is AugustVermillion. Sorry it took so long to make this, but this is basically what Avery and I could come up with together since my dear sister wrote ALOT of her drafts on index cards. So yeah, this and Frost and Ember? It's basically like looking at a puzzle. Back to the topic at hand, I want to thank Avery for taking her time in helping me out and for those that have expressed their condolences. Mostly via PM which I really appreciate. I know this won't be the same, but I want to try my best in delivering what my sister left behind. I'll try my best guys!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 ~ Strange Encounters**

Arriving at Platform nine and three-quarters, Alexis slammed the suitcase on the ground with an angry scowl on her face. The others had no idea what to say to the girl, so they kept to themselves and maintained some distance Ron being the only one that had the nerve to remain at her side. Harry was glad that Sirius was coming along, but a part of him was worried, worried on his godfather's safety and the possible chance of getting caught. Minister Fudge had Aurors set up almost everywhere in search of the supposed murderer. In order to keep him safe till his innocence is proven, Dumbledore ordered Sirius to be under strict house arrest for the time being.

Something even he didn't agree with due to the current state of the home. However, Harry had no say in this, plus even he thinks that Sirius should remain on house arrest, there's no way he'd allow the only thing closest to a family to be taken back into Azkaban for a crime he never committed.

"So, what's it like to be an Auror here in the UK?" Alexis asks quickly, failing to hold back her excitement. It has been a few minutes Harry had been watching the git fidget and act all giddy behind the older man's back upon his reunion with the group with their luggage. He was so sure she would pop if she didn't say anything

"Tiring," Moody gruffly answers without looking at her. Sirius growls, earning a groan from the man before properly answering, "Not much excitement like the old days. Most of the time, it's either we hunt for them or they hunt for us."

Alexis listened intently as Moody continued to talk about the life of an Auror, albeit a being fed info through grunts.

Ron whispers over to Harry, "Looks like you've got competition mate... seems like Alexis is aiming for the same thing..."

"Since you want to know so much, here," grunts Moody as he stops to take something out from the inner pocket of his roves. "I believe you'll like to take a gander at this."

Harry paled at what Moody had brought out. The photograph of the Original Order of the Phoenix. Although it was nice to see his parents and the people they worked it, to individually point out those that had been killed or tortured made him feel uncomfortable. Even just thinking about it made his stomach churn. Harry pulls Ron with him so they can both hear.

"Is that...?" Alexis trailed off.

"Your mother," Moody stated bluntly.

Both boys look at one another with mirroring confused eyes then back at them.

"A lot of the members didn't like the idea of her joining. Mostly because of her heritage. But of course, Potter's parents, Sirius and Remus wanted her in, so she got what she wanted. If you ask me, I didn't particularly mind the she-devil joining."

"Why's that?" Alexis asked, slightly insulted at what he called her mother.

"It wasn't just to piss off 'em Death Eaters, but she was exceptional. In fact, I still have a bruise she gave me when I pushed her buttons."

This was a surprisingly normal conversation. The last Moody showed him the photograph, he felt utterly disturbed at the things the Auror had said. This time, it was like all the good parts were being given to Alexis.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop Potter, Weasley," Moody said pointedly, causing the two to freeze as the man turns. "I believe you three have a train to catch. Let's hurry on, or else I'll drag your arse!"

* * *

Twenty minutes of walking was enough to calm me down. I figured out that the dog that magically appeared and started following us was Sirius, both because Mrs. Weasley almost blurted out his name and I've seen the dog sticking real close to Harry since my 'charming' brother hid in his bag. Harry and I laughed a few times at how Sirius was trying his best to pass off for an actual dog. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips once in a while to contain herself. Too bad her thoughts weren't as quiet. Mad-Eye Moody had kept his distance. I wanted to approach him, take this chance to meet my idol, only to be shot down with just one disdainful look. This caused me to retreat to Harry's side, seeing as Ron's too preoccupied with trying to talk to Hermione.

"So, what's this place called?" I asked the second we entered the station. Being surrounded by this many No-Maj's wasn't anything new, it's how this country conceals their form of transportation from their eyes is what's perked my interest.

"King's Cross," Harry answers briefly. He looks around for a moment then proceeds to whisper into my ear. "The entrance to the platform is between nine and ten... we'll just linger for a moment before entering."

I nod and wait with him and the others. Given the time we've arrived, it was extremely crowded. We tried to act casual, but the longer we stood there, the more I realized how stupid we must look. "So... are we just going to stand around, or...?" I trail and wait for an answer. Harry simply grins. This boy's a devious one. He immediately changes the subject to keep my bored self busy. "If Sammy ever going to come out? I was sure he wanted to see this."

Speaking of the little brat, all Sammy ever talked about was how students at Hogwarts go to school by train. We've never been on a train before so this is a definite experience now and not next year. I held the bag up to Harry and ask, "Can you keep an eye out for me? I'd ask Ron but he's busy with his girlfriend." He looks at me confused for a moment then cracks up, realizing who I was referring to before nodding. Flashing a silent grateful smile, I place the suitcase on the ground and pop it open. Crouching down, I glance around for a moment to see if anyone was watching, I proceed to call out to my brother.

"Sammy...! Get your butt out here... We're about to enter the train station to Hogwarts. Now get out here or-"

"WHAT!?" I nearly slammed the bag shut when he suddenly yells. Onlookers stopped for a moment then walked away when they saw I was pretending to get something. I stuck my arm in and waited until I felt a small hand grab my arm. With Harry's help, we were able to quickly pull Sammy out and shut the case before anyone takes a peek inside or any of his creatures decide to come out.

"Are we at King's Cross!?" Sammy exclaims, failing to hide his excitement.

"Keep your voice down!" Moody growls. "This ain't a tourist attraction. We're not in the clear yet until we get you lot inside."

"Don't worry Mad-eye! I doubt any of them are willing to attack here, ain't that right?" Tonks puts her arm around Sammy and winks at the boy.

"R-Right..." Sammy stutters.

I immediately apologized after Tonks sensed his discomfort. "Sorry, he doesn't have anything against you. It's just my best friend is also a metamorphmagus, he keeps messing with Sammy whenever they came over to visit."

It was hilarious at first, but then it started to get out of hand over time. Yeah, he's my friend, but there's a limit to how much I can tolerate that jackass. Ron suddenly approaches me. "Hey Alexis, can we talk?" I glance over at the group before turning to him and silently nod, allowing him to pull me away. We stood near one of the brick pillars.

Arms crossed and eyes narrowed, Ron comments, "We won't be sitting next to each other."

"Okay, are you gonna tell me why?"

"I'm-" He pauses for a moment to let out an aggravated sigh. "I was made prefect before the start of class, along with Hermione."

"Seriously? Congrats!"

I thought he would be happy about it, but he seemed more despondent after hearing my response.

"The thing is, I don't trust that people will treat you right when you... you know."

Ron didn't have to finish. I thought about it for some time now. The Conor's have a history that would make even the President shudder. There's so much at stake right now. Although I might be able to hold my own, Sammy's never been to school before. He's rarely met anyone his age since it's hard to get around the city without having two magical kids accidentally blowing something up. Witches and Wizard can only be themselves in certain areas that were difficultly sealed off from No-Maj's. And there's very lite to no space for that.

I reach over and assure him, "Thanks Ron, but we'll be fine. I know Harry and I aren't the best of friends at the moment, but I'll make sure to stick with him till we get to Hogwarts."

He finally smiled, pleased to hear this. As his best friend, Ron knew he could count on Harry. Plus there's this gut feeling that he wants someone to keep Harry company while he and Hermione can't. "Ron! Alexis! Grab your trolley's! We have to leave soon!" we hear Hermione shout. We look at one another one last time, silently affirming our trust to one another before we rejoin the group. Hermione didn't seem all that please to - once again - see me with Ron. That girl seriously has some issues. She was the first to hastily... run straight into a brick pillar. I wasn't surprised to see this, but Sammy seemed to be amazed at the sight.

Several Weasley's soon followed after, first being the twins, the second being Ginny, and - after much hesitation on his part to leave us - finally Ron. The adults went in of course but in a much more casual manner. I was stunned to see just how not a single No-Maj has even turned their way each time someone started running. Then again, that's just how beautiful magic can be. I was about to follow after till I notice Sammy's hands turning pale as he tightly clutches the metal handle of his cart. Harry noticed this as well.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asks, snapping the boy out of his trance.

Sammy slowly nods then turns his attention back to the pillar. If I was his age, I'd be scared too. Actually, I'm feeling the same way now that I think about it. I've only jumped into a quintuple deck bus and prayed it won't tilt over whenever the driver swerves past every No-Maj vehicle in his way. This is just... a whole other level compared to that.

"I've heard from my pen pal how you get in but... actually doing it is a bit-"

"Scary?" Harry finishes. "Nothing will happen Sammy, it's just a barrier that only we can enter."

"But you weren't able to get in on your second year. And I was told by my penpal that a student got stuck in the barrier a minute after the train was getting ready to leave!"

This is a definite first for me to hear this. Just what kind of person has my little brother been writing too? This seemed to surprise Harry at first but ends up laughing, confusing both of us. Harry lets go of his own cart to hold Sammy's. He stands and leans closer to the boy and whispers something. Whatever he said, it was enough to encourage the boy to finally move. Once he lets go, we both watch as Sammy takes a deep breath and sprints towards the barrier. I let out a breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding, once I see him go through. That means we were next. Harry was about to go in until he notices how stiff my arms were on the handle bar. I wasn't scared at the idea of running towards a seemingly brick wall.

I've already received an exploding quod to the face to fear things like that. No, I was scared at the idea that I wasn't going to Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny was like my second home. And to suddenly be away from it for the first time since I entered the old castle, it's like being forced out of my birth home.

"You miss Ilvermorny," Harry states. I look back at him with wide eyes, surprised how he wasn't able to pick up on how I was feeling.

"As stupid as it sounds... yeah, I do," I answer as I blankly stare down at my trunk. "I thought I would be fine with it. I mean, it's for our own protection... but I just never once thought I'd be wearing school robes other than Ilvermorny's, to be abruptly taken away from everything and everyone I knew."

"I know the feeling."

I was surprised to hear this. When I turn my head to the boy, he had this look of understanding in his green eyes.

"I haven't exactly been in your shoes, but I get it," he said as he brings out his wand and stares at it. "Ilvermorny was like a home to you, as is Hogwarts for me and my friends. I can't imagine myself either being in a school that isn't Hogwarts. My life truly began there. And the idea of never returning is something that I should only start feeling when I'm in my seventh year." Harry then looks back at me with warm eyes. "I know I've been a prat since we've met-"

"And when we leave Grimmauld," I cut in with a playful smile.

He rolls his eyes and smiles but still continues, "But I want to help. You know... get adjusted to life here in Britain. And at Hogwarts."

The amount of sincerity I felt from the way he talked almost made my heart skip a beat. So we've finally become actual friends. This time fore sure, he won't go from offering his friendship to acting as if he didn't say anything related to it at all. He moves his cart to give me some leeway to the entrance, jerking his head in its direction as a silent form of encouragement. Now feeling ready, I firmly held the handle and pushed as hard as I could before I was allowed to run. Once I was through, I stop in my tracks and stare at the train station in awe. There were witches and wizards as far as the eye can see. I stare around platform nine and three-quarters even after Harry came in.

I've seen a lot of things, but a train station? Kudos to the British in keeping this place hidden for as long as they have. My eyes eventually find its way to a large train, steam flowing out from the bottom of the train and spreading out the platform near the boarding students and their families. Harry stood beside me, closing his eyes and taking in the smell. Seeing him like this reminds me a lot of how I felt each time the bus came to pick me up.

Of course, before preparing my puke bag in case our beloved driver decides to take more than one hasty short cut.

"I hope the others make it in time," I heard Mrs. Weasley say anxiously.

"Nice dog, Harry!" a boy with dreadlocks shouts as he passes us.

"Thanks, Lee," Harry answers with a small smile.

I hadn't even noticed the dog was beside us until I heard him pant and saw him wag his tail.

Moody limps over to us and mutters to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "All OK. Don't think we were followed."

It was a bit scary with the amount of caution they were taking. And I am sure it wasn't just me and Sammy they were guarding, but also Harry. Lupin and Moody briefly talked to one another. I didn't really hear much, except for something about reporting a man named Sturgis to Dumbledore. "Isn't it amazing?" I nearly jump at Ginny's sudden presence to my side.

"Yeah... it is," I breathed.

"I used to be jealous whenever I see my brothers enter the platform. Mum wouldn't let any of us in until we've received our letters. I used to think it was redundant, but when I finally entered for the first time, it was absolutely amazing."

I can imagine. To see something as amazing this for the first time is something I wouldn't mind seeing on a yearly basis. All I ever saw was a five tier deck bus and experienced for the first time what it's like to be motion sick. Lupin comes over to us and pats our shoulders and shakes hands.

"Well, look after yourselves," said Lupin. He reaches over and claps a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You too, Harry. Be careful." He turns to me and pats my head. "I'll say this for all of us, do make sure to stay out of trouble as much as possible."

"Yeah, keep your heads down and your eyes peeled," Moody adds after shaking Harry's. He sternly stares at me. "Don't do anything stupid. And be mindful in what you put in your letters. Better yet, don't write anything at all until the storm dies down."

"It's been great meeting all of you," Tonks said as she brings me into a bear hug. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

I grin after she pulls away. "And miss out on hanging out with the only witch who can sport bubblegum hair this good? Fat chance!"

The warning whistle blew, signaling the students to enter the train before its departure.

"Quick, quick!" Mrs. Weasley said absentmindedly, hugging all of us at random, squeezing Harry, Sammy and I twice before reluctantly letting go. "Write as often as possible... be good... If there's anything you need we'll send an owl as soon as possible... And Alexis, Sammy, please do not hesitate to write to us... on the train, now, hurry..."

As we individually boarded the train, I was suddenly pushed forward after Harry accidentally bumps into me from behind. I could hear Mrs. Weasley hiss, "For heaven's sake, act more like a dog, Sirius!" Sirius!? I turn around only for the doors to be closed. Harry grabs my arm and pulls me towards a nearby window. He sticks his head out as he calls out, "See you!" Hermione, Ron, and Ginny join by waving as the train begins to move. Sammy has a hard time reaching properly reaching the window, so I lift his thin body from behind and bring him closer.

"Bye guys!" he yells at the top of his lungs.

We continue to wave as the figures of the adults begin to shrink the farther the train moves. The black dog from before chases after the train, receiving a few laughs from onlookers as they watch the dog run alongside.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione said worriedly one we were far from the station.

"Oh, lighten up! He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke," Ron said.

"Well then," Fred claps his hands together, "No use in standing around here all day, George and I have some business to attend."

George adds, "See you lot at the feast! And Sammy, don't get lost on your way to the compartments for first years."

"Wait, we can't sit together?" Sammy worriedly asks after the twins disappear down a the hall.

"I guess you can't..." I eye the trio for help.

"It's for the best Sammy," Hermione quickly responds. "This is the best time to make friends before the feast. If you stay with us until the sorting, you'll have a much harder time to befriend someone once you're in your house."

"Okay..." he said dejectedly, bowing his head.

"I'll take him there," I told them as I held Sammy's shoulders.

"Then I guess we shall go and find our compartment, then?" Harry asks his friends.

I stiffen as Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"Er..." was the only thing Ron could say.

"We're - well - Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage," Hermione reminds Harry, awkwardly avoiding his gaze.

Ron felt guilty and decided to also avoid his best friend's gaze.

"Oh... Right," Harry said, remembering their current status. "Fine."

"I don't think we'll have to stay there all journey," Hermione hastily adds upon seeing his expression go cold. "Our letters said we just get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl and then patrol the corridors from time to time."

Almost sounds like a hall monitor. Sympathetic as his plight and remembering the look Ron had earlier, I reach out and held Harry's hand.

"You can come with us if you'd like Harry," I offer. "I don't really know where the first years are staying, plus I think I'd be with someone I know."

Ginny tells us, "I'll look for a compartment and save place till you two get back."

Harry looks at the redhead then at me. His mouth forms a straight line before nodding.

"Fine, see you later then," Harry said again.

"Definitely," Ron said, giving Harry a shifty, anxious look. "I don't want to go, sounds more like a pain when I think about it. I'm definitely not enjoying it. I'm not Percy." He said that last part with much defiance.

Percy? I cast a quizzical look at Ginny only for her to shake her head, silently telling me she'd tell me later. Looks like there are still some people I have to meet if we're going to be staying in this country.

"I know you're not," Harry grins. After Hermione and Ron leave with their trunks being dragged behind them, and Ginny promptly making her leave with our stuff to find and save us a seat, Harry stares off with a distant expression. Sammy grabs Harry's other hand to comfort the boy.

"C'mon! I want to see just how big this train is!"

* * *

Harry wasn't comfortable at the idea of traveling on Hogwarts Express without Ron and Hermione. However, thanks to Alexis and Sammy, he didn't really think much on it. In fact, Sammy asked so many questions that he didn't have time to think about anything at all. "Oooooh! I've never seen that book before!" Sammy ran up to a random Ravenclaw student that had just got out of their compartment. Harry eyes the furry book for a moment. Then it clicked.

"Ooooookay!" Alexis seemed to already know what it was and pulls the little boy away. "Let's get going before we get anymore sidetracked!"

It surprised him that she only reacted after remembering the book, then he remembered she's a Legilimens. Meaning she heard his thoughts, again. He didn't mind it this time, though he had to talk to her later about it. They eventually found a train cart that had several first years. The issue was finding one that had enough space to allow Sammy in. Tightly hugging Lucy's care, he looks up at Harry then Alexis with wary eyes as they individually peer through the glass-paneled doors of every compartment. While some were simply surprised to see a higher-year when they saw Alexis, Harry would receive long stares and be pointed to their friends.

Then he remembered the Daily Prophet. In it, they had oh so kindly told readers how much of a lying, attention seeker he was. He almost wanted to give up after receiving the same reaction for a consecutive 10 minutes until Alexis finally found one.

"Oh! Hi there!" she happily greets as she randomly slides the door open.

He goes over to them from behind and sees another boy. He was alone, only his pet iguana was there to keep the boy company.

"... Ello..." the boy quietly answers.

Sammy and Alexis glance at one another then back at the boy.

"Is it okay if-" Sammy immediately cuts her off, "Is it okay if I sit with you?!"

All three didn't expect him to say it so bluntly. Without waiting for a response, Sammy strolls over and plops himself beside him. Alexis would usually reprimand her brother for acting out like this, but she knew it was his way to shove aside any awkwardness.

"I'm Samuel Conor! But you can call me Sammy!" His charming smile was enough to make the blonde blush.

"Caspian..."

From there, Sammy was completely engrossed with what would be mistaken for a one-sided conversation. Caspian didn't mind. In fact, he seemed very interested in listening to Sammy rather than respond. Seeing that they were fine on their own, Alexis grabs Harry's arm and gently pulls him away to find Ginny.

"So, you're American?"

"Yeah! Are there any other foreigners like me and you at Hogwarts?"

"No... wait, what makes you think I'm a foreigner?" Caspian asks.

"You last name almost sounds German, plus the accent," Sammy answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

This allowed the boy to laugh for the first time. "Really... you Americans are weird."

After staring at one another for a few minutes, Caspian was the first to bring up the long-awaited topic.

"What house do you think we'll be sorted in to?"

Sammy hums at the question. He hadn't really thought about it until Caspian brought it up. Back when he was mentally preparing himself for Ilvermorny, all he ever wanted to be in Thunderbird, solely because thunderbirds are his favorite creatures. For Hogwarts? He never really thought about it. Mostly because he's an American, and Americans attending a British school of magic was completely out of the question. That is, until now.

"I hope I get sorted into Ravenclaw," Caspian said with a wistful smile. "I want to be the first in my family to be sorted into a different house. You see, many members of my family so far have been sorted into Slytherin. I know not everyone that's been sorted there are bad people, but ever since Voldemort... It's like you're automatically labeled as a dark witch or wizard the moment you start wearing green. I don't like that. My father has gone through enough thanks to what my great grandfather did. If I want to fix our family name, I want to start by breaking what seems like a family tradition."

"Oh..." Sammy couldn't find the proper words to react. While his reasoning was more on his own personal desires, Caspian's was nobler in comparison. In fact, it made him feel guilty for acting so cheerful around Caspian. This talk about being from a different country, what house they're hoping to get, Sammy couldn't help but feel strange. "I'm sorry..." he mutters, not even sure himself why he's apologizing.

"What for?" Caspian asks, also confused at the apology.

"I... don't know exactly," he confesses.

They sat there silently, neither knowing what to say to the other. Both were about to say something until a sudden thump from Sammy's suitcase startles them. "Damn it Devil!" the boy outwardly curses. He stands and marches over to the case and flings it open. Devil attempts to fly out but is immediately grabbed by the back of its neck, immobilizing the magical creature. Sammy brings it close to his face and sternly glares directly into its eyes.

"How many times have I told you? You aren't allowed to get out unless I let you! I don't want you to be the reason why Alexis is gonna have you shipped back to Grimmauld, or worse, America. So stay down! If not, I'm going to have you placed in the same cage as Betsy!"

And with that, he slams the case shut. Caspian eyes him as the boy kicks it under the seat. When he turns, he found himself staring into big, wide brown and green eyes. "You have... creatures... in that bag..." Sammy knew on the spot he messed up. Big time.

"I-I can explain!" he stammers.

A cunning smile crosses on Caspian's face. "If you let me in, maybe I'll consider."

* * *

As we were making our way back to Ginny, I noticed how stiff Harry's been since we left Sammy. Each time we would pass some students, he would tense up and hastily pull me with him by my sleeve. I know I promised not to read his or anyone's thoughts unless I have to, but I need to know why Harry's acting like this so I can help him. I reach and grab for his hand and allow myself to be guided by him. When I saw he wasn't protesting, I shut my eyes, allowing myself to open my mind and read the thoughts of others.

 _'I can't believe he's actually here...'_

 _'Can't believe he has the nerve to return to school... No wonder my mom never liked him.'_

 _'Gotta remember, da said not to talk to 'im. They wouldn't talk about 'im in the Prophet unless there's a reason.'_

I could feel myself boiling with anger the longer I listened. Are they really going to believe stuff like that? Whenever something serious happens in the US and the New York Ghost tried to sugarcoat the events, no one believes them. But here it's the complete opposite. I open my eyes and instinctively wrapped my arms around him, surprising the boy yet also putting him at ease. Without Ron and Hermione around, the least I could do is provide him some form of support. I may be facing issues of my own with regards to my family name, but Harry's much more exposed thanks to the Ministry trying to do whatever it takes to hide the problem.

And of course, that means pushing all the negative attention on him. A wizard that's not even allowed use his wand out of school is now deemed a liar, showboat, whatever the hell it is they think of him. Despite my short time with the boy, I've seen enough to know he's none of those things. I reach over and grabbed Harry's hand, giving it a gently squeeze as I match my pace with him.

"I'm here for you..." I whisper for only him to hear. I didn't think he'd answer until I heard a quiet 'thank you'.

"Well look who we have here."

We stop in our tracks at the familiar voice. I only faintly recall it, but Harry immediately recognized the owner, and he did not look happy. He slowly turns his head to look over his shoulder and glared at whoever it was that was behind us. I follow his gaze and felt a wave of anger strike the moment I laid eyes on the person.

"Malfoy," said Harry flatly with a hardened expression.

"Potter," said Draco, practically spitting out his name as he said it. Then he saw me. "Ms. Conor..." The change in tone made me want to gag.

Harry was seemed stunned that we knew each other as he looked down at me then back at Draco.

"What do you want?" Harry demands.

"I'm not here for you," he answers with a short eye roll. "I'm here for the pure-blood beauty that's beside you. I noticed her the second I saw her lovely hair swaying past the compartment my friends and I are residing. I was hoping to invite her to join us."

Since I held his arm, Harry moves it behind him so that he could shield me.

"Not happening," I said sharply.

"Hmm... too bad. I'd make a much better company than Potter, but if the lady insists."

I tightened my hold on Harry's arm when I felt him jerk forward. There's no way I'm going to allow him to get into a fight on the train, especially with a Malfoy. Even if I want to punch his lights out myself. Seeing our closeness seemed to irritate him, which even Harry seemed to pick up on with the way Malfoy was angrily eyeing on my arms wrapped around the boys.

"You better be careful who you associate with, Conor," Malfoy spoke in a low growl, finally breaking his 'charming' facade. "Because the day will come where youe to choose sides."

"Don't worry, when that time does come," I pause and give Harry a look. I continued boldly, "I'm sure I'll make the right decision." I didn't entirely understand what Malfoy meant by choosing sides, but my words deeply affected him. Angered, the platinum blonde marches back into his compartment with a deep scowl.

Neither of us seemed to realize until Harry and I let out a long, simultaneous relieved breath. Seemed like we both were ready for the worst to happen. Thankfully, we got out of it scot-free; there's no way we could take him on and get away with it. Students already have an eye out for us, and I know the second we do something wrong, word will spread like wildfire. And that also meant gaining unwanted attention from the professors. Eventually, our eyes fell on each other again. We stayed where we were even after Malfoy left.

It wasn't that we didn't want to go back to Ginny; it's just we had a difficult time comprehending what just happened. We were, surprisingly, alone so standing out in the open made the atmosphere around us feel a little better. On the inside, I was wondering why this happens whenever we were alone and make direct eye contact. Sure he's good-looking, but we've only known each other for several weeks. Most of them being spent away from each other since he and Hermione disliked my presence. Harry was the first to snap out of his own trance.

"Let's look for Ginny, shall we?" Harry starts, blinking as he slowly broke eye contact. I do the same and look away as he slides his arm out of my grasp so he could retake my hand. Instead of arguing that I could walk by myself, my eyes remain on my feet as he gently pulls me with him. This is going to be the longest several minutes ever.

. . . . . . . . .

We finally found Ginny after what took like forever. At first, I noticed we had gone through four carriages, then after that, I had completely lost count as I kept my full attention on Harry.

Despite seemingly disinterested on the stares and whispers, I could tell that on the inside, he was starting to become agitated. And I don't blame him. The number of students we had passed with the same looks they were giving was starting to get to me too. Harry gently pushes me away as he makes a beeline for the seat opposite from Ginny. She looks at the boy then at me, her eyes begging for answers. I shook my head and raised a hand. Now was not the time to share. Sighing in defeat, she moves a bit so I could sit down. The door suddenly slides open, revealing who I think is a fellow fifth year. His round face was slightly red and he was sweating.

"Hi, Harry," he greets in between pants. "Hi, Ginny... everywhere's full... I can't find a seat... Can I sit with you guys?"

"It's fine, Neville. Come, sit!" Ginny gestures to the seat where Harry is.

He was about to enter but stops dead in his tracks. 'Not Loony Lovegood...' I was taken aback at the mental groan I heard from Neville. And that's when I noticed a peculiar girl sitting right next to Ginny beside the window. 'How the hell did I miss her?' I thought as I take in her appearance. She looked around the same age as Ginny. Her straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair reminded me a bit of my roommate in Ilvermorny. She held a book close to her face, which I now notice is upside down. She lowers it to reveal her slightly protruding silvery eyes.

You'd mistake them to be a look of surprise due to hope big they were. There was something about her that was odd. In a good way of course. She had her wand tucked behind her ear and had these strange-looking beer corks on what appears to be her necklace. Her eyes go from Neville, to Harry, then finally, to me.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot," Ginny turns to the girl and holds a hand to my direction. "Luna, this is Alexis. Alexis, this is Luna Lovegood. She's in the same year as me but in Ravenclaw."

In response, Luna looks at me with a distant expression while still smiling. "You have very pretty eyes."

"Uh... thanks?" My body leans back a bit, slightly taken aback by the sudden compliment.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asks.

"Yes," she answers dreamily. Her eyes then wander to Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter," she adds.

"I know I am," Harry said.

This caused Neville to let out a short chuckle, which Luna took notice as her eyes were now on him.

"And I don't know who you are."

I accidentally let out a snort as Neville hurriedly answers, "I'm nobody!"

"No you're not," Ginny said sternly with a look of disapproval. "Neville Longbottom. He's in the same year and house as Harry."

 _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,"_ Luna randomly sang.

All three of us look at one another with raised brows as she hides her face with her upside-down magazine and falls silents. Ginny only giggles. It was silent from then on. Or I was hoping it would remain that way now that there are two strangers present.

"I don't mean to ask," Neville spoke up. "Are you perhaps... American?"

"Yes, I'm actually transferring here from America," I said in the most polite manner possible. I didn't want to show that I prepared to make a snappy comment if he was going to ask if I'm a 'Conor'.

"Really? So you're from Ilvermorny?"

That was... the first time anyone's asked me that.

"Why yes. Yes, I am!" I said, failing to contain my excitement. "How did you know?"

"I don't really know much about Ilvermorny, but I have a cousin who told me that's he has a pen pal from America that's told him loads of stories!"

Ginny and Harry exchange nervous looks, and I wouldn't blame them. Sammy was hyper enough when talking about that mysterious pen pal of his. Eventually, Neville turned his attention back to Harry. While they were engrossed in their conversation, I started to feel a little anxious about going to Hogwarts. It wasn't that bad before, but now that I'm actually in a train heading to the school itself was setting off a

I tap Ginny's shoulder and whisper, "I don't think I'm ready to go to Hogwarts..."

Ginny looks at me, appalled. "You should have thought of that before we got on the train...!"

"I know! I know! I just..." I let out a breath to calm myself. "Now that I'm here, sitting inside of Hogwarts express, I'm starting to have second thoughts. If I was a random American girl then I'd be fine, but I'm a Conor, Ginny. And I'm pretty sure that-" I gestured to my entire being. "Isn't exactly going to get me through the year WITHOUT gaining unwanted attention."

"You're thinking too much...! Look at Harry," she casually points out to the four-eyed booy who was too engrossed with him conversation with Neville to notice. "He's been known as the boy-who-lived even before he found out. Even after he had learned, it never stopped him from continuing his education."

I immediately point out, "I don't know about this 'boy-who-lived' stuff I keep hearing the adults whispering about, but he has you guys. Me...?" I look down at my lap. "I'm now sure that Sammy will be alright this year... Me, not so much... I'm basically back to square one. Plus the fact I'm a Conor, there's no way I can get through my first year without gaining a bad rep."

I briefly took a glance at the two boys who were too engrossed with whatever conversation they were having.

"The second anyone hears my last name, nice guys like Neville will either back away from me in fear or others like Malfoy will begin to flaunt their boyhood at me every chance they get...!"

"Wait, you've met Malfoy?" she asks, completely forgetting my current mid-life crisis. Guess Malfoy has an even bigger reputation that he made me initially believe.

"More like ran into him. TWICE!" I said with an eye roll. "The point is, I'm going to run into people that think they know me but don't. And that's going to happen a lot once I announce my last name."

"You aren't going to," Ginny said with an assuring smile. She takes my hands and tells me with much sincerity in her eyes, "Look, I've only known you for a few days. And I know you're not like anything I've heard about your family! Quite the opposite in fact." This made me smile a bit. "You've already got friends, Alexis, it's not that hard to ask for help when you need it."

"But-"

"'But' nothing! You're worrying about this too much. Look at Harry," she said, which somewhat confused me. Don't know why she's pointing out a boy that's has nothing to do with the topic. Or so I thought. "He's been called 'The Boy who Lived' a year before I was born. They judged him, praised him for something he did as a baby. Even now, people continue to say things about him even thought they've heard all the good things he's done. Like Harry, you're more than the person others are led to believe."

There was an acute throb in my head at the mention of 'The Boy who Lived', but I was able to shrug it off. For some reason, though, it feels like it's not the first time I've heard it. The memories on the stories about Harry are still vague, but I feel like it's best not to ask anything about it till the time is right. And the only person to ask is Harry himself.

"Like you America's say, 'They can piss off for all I care!'" she said in a surprisingly passable American accent.

I smirk and lightly elbow her arm. "Looks like I'm starting to rub off on you."

She returns the favor with a punch to my shoulder. "I have more than one older brother. Being influenced by those closest is my thing."

As we were laughing, neither of us noticed what the boys were doing to prevent what was about to occur. In an instant, both of us were caked in some strange, smelling slime. Ginny was somehow able to save her face. Unfortunately for me, the right side of the upper half of my body wasn't so fortunate. Luna was fine, but her magazine wasn't. I could hardly make out the back now that the ink was being mixed around in whatever the hell is on us. One sniff almost caused me to faint at how awful it smells. It's worse than boy's gym locker-room back in Ilvermorny! I wipe the slime from my face and shake it off from my hand while giving the boys a look.

Harry had a toad in his hands while sitting in his seat with a face full of whatever it is that was splattered all over. He obviously wasn't the culprit. So when I turned my attention to Neville, just as drenched as Harry was from the face all the way down to his torso. I almost snapped when I saw a familiar plant in his hands. It was the exact same one a certain blonde bimbo placed in my locker! He shook head to clear his vision and Harry spits out some of the stuff, which made me cringe at what he must be tasting right now.

"S-Sorry," Neville gasps after looking around the compartment and catches my angry stare. "I haven't tried that before... Didn't realize it would be quite so... Don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he nervously adds when he saw my expression darken.

I was about to give Neville an earful until the door to our compartment slides open.

"Oh... Hello, Harry," a girl's voice nervously greets. "Um... bad time?"

I look over my shoulder to see an Asian-looking girl standing at the doorway. She was pretty, and her straight black hair was so shiny it almost made my wavy brown locks look dead in comparison. For the first time since I've met him, Harry was a nervous wreck.

"Oh... hi," Harry said blankly.

"Um..." Her gazes goes from Harry to me. "Are you Alexis?"

Don't know how she can tell with all this slime on my face, but at least she didn't say Conor. There's no way she could be looking for just and Alexis, she'd be spending the entire train ride talking to each and every Alexis on board. Unless it's not a common British name.

"Speaking," I said as I wipe and spat some of the stinksap from my mouth. "You need something?"

"An owl came and told me to deliver a message from Professor Dumbledore," she informs me in a strange Scottish accent. There was a bit of British blended in it. "He wants you to go into a private car in the front near the first years. When you're there, he wants you to change into your original uniform."

"Original uniform..." I repeat under my breath. It click a second later. "Oh, OH! Okay, thanks," I said with a smile, which she nervously returns before hastily turning to leave.

She was about to walk away only to change her mind. She stands back in her original spot and stares specifically at Harry. "... I just wanted to say 'ello'... bye, then." It was a bit surprising to see her turn red. The girl runs before any of the others could see the change of color on her cheeks and ears, but I don't think I was the only one to notice. Wiping it completely off my face, I stand and reached above our heads to get my trunk.

"You're going to leave now?" Harry asks, suddenly standing from his seat.

"Better now than later. Besides-" I grunt as I held the large case and drop it to the floor. "I'd rather bump into less people. Every student must be ready to pass out or are talking their mouths off with their reunited friends."

"Then let me at least get this stuff off of us," Ginny said, being the next to stand.

I simply shrug, "This stuff is the perfect human repellent. I know it wasn't intentionally but at least I don't have to worry about people like Malfoy approaching me."

Before Ginny could say anything, Harry immediately argues, "You can't just go alone. Let me go with you, that way you'll be safe."

"I appreciate the offer Harry," I said with a small smile. "But I can't rely on you guys all the time. I don't want to burden anyone of my problems, especially you two. Besides, I've been on a team that almost completely consists of boys. I'm pretty sure I can handle the opposite sex." I grab the handle of my luggage and look at Luna and Neville individually. "It was really nice to meet you two!"

"Bye, bye~" Luna said, dreamily with a casual wave.

I reach to grab Willow, but Harry beat me to it. Tossing the toad to Neville - who I can only guess is the owner - Harry grabs the cage and he holds it away from me, making sure I have a reason not to leave. I roll my eyes at his continual persistence. A part of me knows he means well, but another was really starting to get annoyed with his strange behavior. My hand grabs on part of Willow's cage, but he uses his free hand to grab my arm. Further preventing me from taking my owl with me. I look down at his hand then at him with a cocked brow. I have no idea what's gotten into him. Something's bothering him, and it effecting his sense of reason. And judging from the look Ginny was sending to the back of his head, I can only guess this is a definite first.

Using legilimens is a definite no go, even if am curious as to know what he's thinking. Harry himself didn't even seem to understand what he was doing. To snap him out of whatever trance he's in, I did the one thing I know that will work. I let go of my trunk, walk close to Harry and stared deeply into his eyes. Did this to several of my male teammates in the past, so I am a ninety percent sure this will work. They wore glasses like Harry, so doing this won't be any different. He was taken off guard at our sudden closeness. I didn't have to peer into the thoughts of those in the compartment to know what they were thinking. Still, I am curious to see the looks on their faces.

* * *

Wordlessly, Alexis raises herself closer to Harry's face by going on her toes. Everyone's eyes widen to the point they almost appeared they'd pop out. Even Luna's already large eyes grew even bigger as she watched the scene play out. Neville almost dropped both his plant and Trevor - his toad - while watching. Ginny felt a bit jealous, but something told her that there was an ulterior motive on Alexis' part. Expecting he was going to be kiss, Harry shuts his eyes once he saw they were too close. Any regular person would push her away or back off, but not him. And that's exactly what she was hoping for. Kissing his nose, she takes his glasses and tosses them to the seat that was covered in the most stinksap.

Harry's green eyes open and became frantic when he saw his vision was completely blurred. Alexis takes this moment of confusion to grab Willow's cage and her trunk then proceeds to run out of the compartment before he could find his glasses. After he finds them, he grimaces once he felt just how covered it was. Shaking her head in amusement, Ginny takes out her wand.

"Alright boys, time to get yourselves cleaned!" she said bracingly.

After casting a spell to clean them and the compartment, Neville stands to hid his _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ on the racks above them. Luna resumed reading her magazine, even though it was obviously upside down. Ginny sat across from Harry, silently studying him as he absentmindedly stares out the window. Having known him for years, it was quite surprising to see him act that way. Despite having a crush on him for so long, she didn't feel quite as jealousy as she thought she'd be. She felt more intrigued to see the sparked interest of the boy towards their new American friend. It was quite amusing actually. Harry, on the other hand, felt conflicted. He was very much attracted to Cho Chang, as evident by fumbled response to her sudden presence.

With Alexis, he doesn't know. The moment he first saw her, he felt something. Definitely not attraction, or at least, he hopes it wasn't. It was more than that. It was like as if he's met her before, and because of that feeling, he felt apprehensive towards her at times. As strange as it was, it baffled him when Alexis didn't seem to recognize who he is. And it didn't really help that she made what he believed was a thoughtless comment about his scar. But after talking to her, he began to suspect she really didn't know who he was. Something about that made him relived.

Though it opens up numerous other questions, he doesn't feel the urge to confront her about it. Not yet. Neville tried to talk to Harry again, but when he saw his friend was too preoccupied with his thoughts, he turns his attention to the girls. As he sat there, he felt a familiar sting on his forehead.

. . . . . . . . .

Alexis traveled up the train in silence. She didn't learn where exactly she's supposed to go, but since she's part of the magical world, she figured they'd magically mark the compartment she was to go in. As she was walking, she felt the eyes of various students following her from within their own compartment. Not like she could blame them. Because she chose to keep the stinksap on her body, the rancid smell would catch anyone's attention. For Alexis, however, there are least other unpleasing ways to attract attention. Walking around while smelling awful isn't the first.

The only difference now is that she's not in her quodpot uniform and doesn't smell like sweat and mud. Willow starts complaining, irritated from having to be confined for so long.

"Sorry, Willow..." she mutters as she raises the cage up to eye level. "I know you're usually allowed to be free at this time, but we're in a train! If it was in the bus then that's a different story."

The bus driver, as mentally unstable as he was, allowed many Ilvermorny students to set their pets loose in the vehicle. There was more than enough space, and he'd rather not hear the continual desperate cries of their animals for the duration of the trip. So for Willow to be in his cage for this long was very uncomfortable for the young owl. Alexis sticks her fingers in, allowing her owl to take his frustrations out on her. He didn't blame her for keeping him confined for so long and didn't want to hurt her, so he simply nipped at her fingers as gently as possible.

* * *

As I whistle her lullaby in hopes of calming Willow, I had not noticed someone was approaching her from behind until someone shouts a spell.

" _Scourgify!"_ the person shouts. It was a boy.

Surprised to see myself clean from top to bottom, I turn around, ready to thank whoever it was that cleaned me. Only for my blood to run cold once I saw WHO it was that did it. Now clad in black and green was Malfoy. And he wasn't alone. Behind his back were three of his other classmates, two of which seemed like his own personal body guards. The only different between them is that one was a bit more chubbier. The third had darker skin. Definitely not the type to guard anyone from anything without relying on protective charms. Seems like Malfoy decided to bring back up. Too bad mine's several passenger cars back.

"Seems like we meet again, Ms. Conor," Malfoy spoke with his version of a seductive smile.

"Way too soon for my liking..." I grumble.

"Thought Potter or the Weasles would be with you," he said upon realizing I was alone. "Guess even you were tired of their company. I knew you'd come to your senses."

I scoff at his advances, "If you think insulting my friends will make you appear more attractive, then you're going to remain single forever."

I turn to leave, but he roughly grabs me, causing me to let out a low growl while Willow angrily screeches. My eyes narrow as I heatedly glare at the boy. It didn't seem to faze him. In fact, it only made him even more interested and became bolder with his actions.

"You realize that wandering by yourself, flaunting your beautiful features-" I cringe and back away as Malfoy continued, "You're basically inviting everyone like the saucy little minx you are."

"Hence why I KEPT the stinksap on!" I growl once again, gesturing to the upper half of my body.

And here I thought his distant cousin back in America was annoying. NOPE. I raise my foot and harshly stomp over his, forcing Malfoy to let go and hope away with his raised, injured foot. I hope I was able to at least break his toe. Before I could make my second attempt to leave, two of his lackey's came over and grabbed me. My patience was waning at this point. I wanted to remain civil with him, but encountering him twice on the same day? His attempts at flirting? It made Conrad's fruitless attempts with our team captain made him seem like a champ. I ignored the itch to draw out my wand. As my D.A. professor taught us, we can't always rely on our magic. There will be many situations where our wand is broken or we lose it.

This situation doesn't really count, but I'm definitely at a disadvantage when it comes to numbers. I know violence is never really the answer, but it was really starting to become tempting. I clench my fist and ready myself to punch one of Malfoy's lackeys. Then the unexpected happened. The dark skinned boy stepped forward, gently pushing Malfoy aside and pulls the two other boys away from me. It surprised even them that he had the strength to even pull their heavy bodies away without any effort.

"As much as I enjoy your little attempts to sweep her off her feet, I believe you, Draco, are to meet with the other prefects," he reminds blonde, which surprised all of us at his sudden intervention.

I was mostly surprised at the fact Malfoy's a prefect! Ron and Hermione are also prefects, so I won't be surprised if I see Ron and Malfoy later with individual bruising on their faces.

Angered by this, Malfoy grabs him by the arm and demands for an explanation, "What is it you think you're doing, Blaise? I don't recall you being the type to get in the way of anything."

"Usually I don't." Blaise briefly looks at me then back to the blonde. "But I don't want our newly prefect to get in trouble right before he is to dtart his duties. Plus, I'm sure Pansy's waiting for you."

Malfoy didn't particularly look excited, either due to the idea of him being a prefect - which I highly doubt is the cause - or from hearing the name of whom I assume is the head girl of their house. He reluctantly gives, but not before walking over to me, takes my hand and kisses the back. I immediately pull it away, feeling both disgusted and disturbed as I quickly wipe my hand on my pants.

"Crabe, Goyle, let's go," he said as he gestures them to follow. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Ms. Conor."

"The pleasures all mine," I said with a forced smile. Pleased to hear this, he struts past me with head held high. I quietly add, "Not..."

I watch with a glare as Malfoy walks past me, followed by Crabe and Goyle, both trying to size me up when we made eye contact. That left only me and Blaise. I don't know what his motives were to suddenly helping me, but I really appreciated it.

"Thanks," I said with a brief smile.

He partially bows. "My pleasure. You cannot believe how much I enjoyed doing that."

"Doing, what?" I question as I cross my arms.

"Watching Draco make a fool of himself. It's the first I've seen him try so hard to get a girl. Too bad he doesn't know how futile it is." He extends a hand and introduces himself, "Blaise Sabini, Slytherin." Brief, but polite.

I take his hand and firmly shake it. "Alexis. You already know my last name, so..." I trail off.

"Conor, yes, but I think you'd prefer it if I not say it out loud."

"Yeah... why did you help me?" I ask as I let go and cautiously back away. From my time here in the UK, I've learned that I have to be suspicious of every stranger that say's hello. Who knows what ulterior motives they have.

He laughs, amused for Merlin know's why. "Well, when Draco told me there was a living Conor that will be attending Hogwarts, I was half-expecting for you to be charmed by him. Mostly because of his pureblood heritage. But to see someone actually rejecting him, now that's some form of entertainment that you don't see on a daily basis."

"So you only helped me from the grace of Malfoy for the sake of your own entertainment," I accused.

"Dear heavens no!" I don't know if it was his weird way of being honest or he was being sarcastic. "As my father taught me, it's always best to request when one's in need of help." Blaise takes my other hand and kisses it. "Especially if it's to receive favors in return."

I was disgusted to hear this. I knew something was up, but this? What is wrong with these people? Before I could say anything, an old lady pushing a cart filled with candy comes up from behind the boy. She must not have seen him as she rammed his cart right into him. I covered my mouth as I held back my laugh. Blaise was not definitely not pleased to be so rudely interrupted.

He turns around and yells, "Watch there you're going you gormless idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. Would you like anything from the trolley?"

The fact she changed the subject to something completely unrelated almost made me lost it. Blaise's entire face was red. He opens his mouth to say something but slammed his mouth shut when we both saw several students sticking their heads out of their compartment door. Talking to an old lady for a small mistake would make him look worse than he already is. With a short, deep breath through his nostrils, he turns a heel and walks past me. Amused at what just happened, my eyes follow him as he walks to where I believe his compartment was.

He stops before he opens the door to the other passenger car to tell me. "I hope you understand how much of a burden your name shall be once the sorting ceremony begins."

That wasn't a threat, it was the truth, a warning. He didn't have to tell me something that I already know. Blaise was about to leave but I stopped him. "Wait!" He was halfway from opening the door.

"What?" he asks.

"That thing you said, about favors?" I cross my heart and told him, "I swear I won't forget."

Blaise refused to look back, but I could tell my words affected him in some way. He leaves and closes the door behind his back. I don't know if that was a strange way to make friends with someone, but it was definitely a start. Hogwarts is definitely different from Ilvermorny. While there is rivalry between all four of our houses, here it's on a whole other level. Although Malfoy was - disturbingly - flirting with me, it felt like he also had other intentions in trying to talk to me again. He wants to be sure I'll be in the same house as him. While it's not really discussed if there are other reasons to be selected into a house; I heard that depending on those you befriend, it will act as a sort of stepping stone for what will be your future house.

I don't know if that's true, but if Malfoy's heard the same thing, then that must be his reason. Although I never really cared before what house I'll end up in, I'd rather not be sorted in the same one as that guy. Then again, as Blaise pointed out, my family name will become a greater burden once I am called out for the sorting. More might show up once. Only Merlin knows if Sammy will receive the same treatment. He's a boy and he might like the attention from many girls, but I'd be concerned if older girls start to become interested too.

"Sorry for that," I apologized to the old lady.

"It's of no concern! I'm just happy to help out the daughter of my favorite customer."

I was stunned to hear this. "You knew my mom?"

"Alena Conor." She smiled, the age lines around her face practically disappearing as she uttered the name. "She was a dangerous sweet tooth, that girl. She and her boyfriend met when he tried to steal one piece of her candy. Almost blew up his trousers when he refused to give it back!" she laughs.

Not only was this the first time to hear someone else talk about my mom, but it was the first to hear a story about her. Sirius would talk about her for a moment, but then would change the subject when he realizes he was becoming engrossed with the topic. Remus would tell me he would another time. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked about ready to cry! I wonder if there's something about my mom that I should be worried about.

"How did you know I was her daughter?" I ask upon realizing this. There's no way she could just randomly point me out as an old student's child that easily.

She slowly turns to her cart. After rummaging for something through the assortment of sweets, she finally finds what she was looking for and slowly turns back to face me. In her trembling hands was a strange looking Cauldron Cake. She held it up, jerking her arms higher, signaling me to take it. I quickly place Willow on my trunk and accept it once I figured out what she was trying to do. She smiled once more. "Your mother was the kindest student I've ever met. I've seen many faces, but her's in one I can never forget."

Before I could inquire on what she had meant, she goes back to her cart and resumes her duties. I was left in the middle of the hall. The curious students had already diverted their attention away from me. I guess they were hoping for some sort of altercation between us before the old lady appeared. Seeing as there was no one else that was going to strike up a conversation with me, I continued my search for my designated compartment. Since I got a free snack, I slowly devoured it. It was definitely different; not only its appearance but the taste as well. Well, I can't really say for sure since all I've been eating for the last several minutes was frosting. It was thick yet creamy, just the way I liked it.

Eventually, I can across a door which had a paper peel itself off the glass and had an arrow drawn on it. It pointed at the door then flew down to slide underneath. I look around one last time to see if there was anyone approaching. Sadly, I haven't run into Ron or Hermione. I know Hermione and me aren't the best of friends right now, but I would love to see any familiar face. Feeling dejected, I slid open the door and stepped into. It wasn't any different from the one I was in an hour ago. The only thing that was different was the Ilvermorny banner that was on the window. Confused, I pulled my trunk inside, set Willow on the seat and approached the banner. The banner itself was the traditional cranberry color, lined with blue.

The crest was at the center, the gold that was sown into the fabric glimmering behind the lamp. And the small table below it was... my uniform? Shutting and locking the door, I walk closer to it. I set my cauldron cake to the side and held the clothing up for closer inspection. I was sure I had left all of them back in Grimmauld. The only thing I had brought was my school robes. I figured that's what the Headmaster meant when he wanted me to change into my old school's uniform. As I raised it higher, something slips out. An enveloped, sealed with the wax stamp of Hogwarts. I place the clothes down and bent down to pick up the letter. I flit it over, and written in a difficult form of cursive, saw it was addressed to me and read it was from Dumbledore.

Curiosity ebbed at my sense of reason immediately. I tore the envelope without a second thought and scanned its contents. It read:

 _Dear Miss Conor,_

 _I do apologize for separating from your friends as I wanted to give you the time to properly sort yourself out before your timed arrival. As you may have learned by now, your sudden transfer to Hogwarts has been long since planned. While I had hoped this day would never come, I swore that the school gates have and shall always be open to you and your brother. But I must warn you, there is more to your family's history than what is written and whispers among the magical community. And someday soon, you will have to learn what that is just like I had and then your mother._

 _There is much I would wanted to discuss with you upon our first meeting at the Ministry, but there was much left unsaid by myself and Minerva Mcgonagle, who will also be one of your professors at Hogwarts. I would like to converse with you and your brother after the feast on what you are to expect during your time at Hogwarts. But before then, I would like to remind for one final time to change into your old uniform as instructed by Miss Granger and Miss Chang._

 _Change is very difficult, and I know that these colors are meant to be the ones you would have been proud to graduate in. So for this day, I shall allow you to adorn the colors of your school, showing the symbol of the house you were once in for all to see. Ilvermorny shall always be a part of you. That is something I do not wish to forcefully strip away from you. I hope you enjoy your days in Hogwarts. I believe that despite how ill fate has become, you were destined to be where you are today._

 _You will do great things Miss Conor, and I am sure others will look over your name and see that for themselves._

 _From,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

To say Sammy was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified beyond belief. After receiving Dumbldore's message and changed in the room, he sat across from Caspian, nervously tapping both feet on the floor. After he changed, another student that was the same year as them said that they have to change now because they were close to Hogwarts. The news almost made him faint. There he was, sitting in Hogwarts Express in while wearing what should have been Hogwarts' school robes. Instead, he was wearing Ilvermorny's.

His uniform consisted of a blue cloak with a gold trim and was cranberry on the inside. The length of the cloak reach below his waist. It was fastened together with a golden chain fastener, one end of it being a Gordian Knot. Underneath the cloak he wore a white cotton dress shirt, a navy & cranberry tie - and since he was never sorted into a house, wore a grey v-neck, button-up, sleeveless cardigan and grey trousers. In his hands was a navy flat bowler hat with a maroon ribbon. He refused to wear it, not in front of his friend who was wearing the complete Hogwarts attire.

'They already have hoods on the uniform, why do they have this stupid thing?' Sammy thought as he fought back a groan.

"Not gonna put your hat on?" Caspian asks.

"No... But I have to," he answered reluctantly. "Something's wrong is No-maj's think this what school kids wear."

"No-maj?"

"Oh right... You guys call them muggles." He moves to turn on the seat to sit in a cross-leg position. "You think I should just call them muggles or No-Maj?"

Caspian adjusts himself to sit in the same position and face Sammy. He told him, "I've only called them muggles my whole life, but you can call them No-maj! It's really unique."

"Really? That's the first. If you say so..." Sammy dropped his head, scaring the boy. He began to worry he said something wrong. Had he indirectly insulted his very first friend? Sammy spoke up, much to his relief. "I must look stupid. Being in blue and cranberry while your in black and grey, it's like as if I'M the black sheep."

Caspian didn't know what to say. If they're roles were switched, he'd feel out of place just like him. Sammy shoulders dropped the longer he stared at his lap. With no other idea as to how he could comfort him, Caspian takes his hand. It came as a surprise to see just how small Sammy's hands were. Despite being the same age, it was apparent that there was a slight difference in physicality. Sammy was smaller than him. He already thought he was considered the runt in his own family, so when Sammy sat next to him, it slightly took him by surprise. He thought he may have been part dwarf, but then he recalled Sammy's sister. They don't appear to be half siblings, and she looked about to be the average height of any teenager.

But Sammy didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he just didn't care. Almost exactly how he didn't care about when he saw he was by himself. Out of all the compartments, Sammy chose him. That alone made his heart flutter. The least he could do was be the friend Sammy chose and deserves. Without notice, Caspian closely inspected his features. The one thing that stood out about his friend was his good looks. Despite being a boy, he had to admit, if he was a girl he'd definitely swoon over him.

"I think you look dashing," he blurts, though he felt embarrassed now that he said it out loud.

This seemed enough to brighten Sammy's mood. He sounded rather enthusiastic to hear this. "Really!?"

Caspian nods while slowly trying to have the red disappear from his cheeks. "Definitely. I'm sure girls will see you catch everyone's eye after we get through our first year."

"Hmmmmm... Sammuel R. Conor, the heart throb of Hogwarts..." Sammy mumbled, trying to picture himself as the popular kid. Didn't really click. He just shrugged. "Eh, not really my thing. I'd more of an animal person."

For some reason, Caspian found this a tad bit disappointing. As if he sensed thing, Sammy brightly flashes him a bright grin.

"Don't worry! I find magical creatures just as important as my friends!"

This made him somewhat happy, but he felt he was at a disadvantage. Caspian decided to shove these weird feelings aside. And to do that, he was going to be random to through his friend off. He grabs Sammy's cap, much to the boy's confusion. Caspian places the hat on his head and crosses his arms. Again, Sammy had no idea what he was trying to accomplish. He already showed his distaste towards the hate, so it's not like he'll be particularly upset that it was snatched from his hands and worn by someone else. He'd happily give it away! If only it wasn't part of his uniform. Alexis would kill him for losing at least one essential part of their Ilvermorny uniform.

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?"

"Me being on the same level as your magical creatures!"

"Dude, that was a compliment not an insult," Sammy deadpans.

"S-Still! It's not something you should compare me to!" Caspian's initial plans began to falter as Sammy began to look at him as if he grew a second head. He cunningly pointed something out. "You'll rarely be able to tend to your creatures, so the same might go for me! Unless really do have the intentions to only see me when you want to."

That completely took Sammy off guard. That's not what he meant! If he could, he'd want to spend time with him on a near basis! This was the first time he's ever met a kid his age that can use magic. All the other young witches and wizards he's met were his sister's friends. It was difficult enough as it was to insert himself into their circle.

"Hell no!" The thought set him off more that it should. "You're my friend, Caspian, and I hope we're in the same house! I don't want our blossoming friendship to crumble during our forced time apart!"

This made Caspian smile. He may sound a bit selfish, but he was glad to know Sammy would choose his creatures over him. Their moment was abruptly interrupted when the door opens. It was another student. They both almost mistook him for an upper year until they noticed the lack of house color on his uniform. He had violet-looking eyes and had freckles across his cheeks. He had had messy brown hair with a small streak of orange on one side of his side swept bangs. Although his uniform should be new, underneath his robes, he already had tears in his pants. Both didn't know whether he did it himself or they're hand-me-downs. Another part they noticed was his over sized combat boots

The boy just stared at them both, which caused them to shift uncomfortably under his intense gaze. As abrupt as his sudden appearance, the boy walks in with his trunk, literally slams it to the ground and sits across from them. With his arms crossed and his one leg over his other, he sits there with his chin raised. This was weird even for Sammy, and he's new to the concept of British students. The entire compartment was absolutely silent. Caspian wanted to kindly tell him to leave, but he shuts up when he sees a large snake slither out from underneath his robes.

While he drew himself closer to Sammy in fear, Sammy was absolutely astonished to see the legless creature. He was going to ask for the bread until he spotted to small stubs on his head. It immediately clicked what type of creature it was.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE A HORNED SERPENT!" Sammy, uncharacteristically, squeals in delight upon realizing this.

The boy seemed astonished while Caspian was starting to become as pale as snow. Horned Serpents aren't commonly known in the British wizard community. Mainly due to the fact all of them are now located in North America and the Far East. Sammy wanted to run over and closely inspect the magical creature before them but stopped when he turned to look at his friend. Caspian was shaking all over. Not wanting to leave him to face what he thinks is his phobia, he remained where he was.

"How do you know what Jewel is?" the boy asks in a gruff tone.

"Jewel?" both boys repeat, somewhat confused. Wordlessly, as if already anticipating this reaction, he points to the diamond shaped scale on its forehead. This made both shape their mouths as an 'O' once they realized the origins of the creatures name.

He asks again, this time a little more forceful. "How do you know?"

"One of the houses in Ilvermorny is a Horned Serpent," Sammy informs him without a second thought, earning a look from Caspian.

"I see..." The boy extends his arm towards them, the same arm which Jewel wrapped herself around on. Lucy seemed to finally rouse from her nap within her cage. When she opened her eyes, she hissed upon seeing the creature slither towards Sammy. Then Sammy did something all three didn't expect, he takes the boy's hand and remained calm as the Horned Serpent flicked its tong on his hand. Caspian seemed ready to faint whereas Lucy calmed down, seeing as her owner's brother was not in any danger.

"Sammuel Conor! Nice to meet ya!" Sammy said with a bright grin as he shakes the boys hand.

"Conor?" he cocks a brow at this. This caused Sammy to freeze. Caspian didn't react to his family name so he thought he'd be fine. Maybe the reaction varies? Worried, he was about to add something only for the boy to introduce himself. "Nicholas Snyde."

They both retract their arms. Nicholas seemed rather chill about knowing he was in the presence of a Conor, though it was just as surprising for him to see Sammy calm with him being the owner of a Horned Serpent. Caspian was the only one that felt like the odd one out in this entire situation. Apparently, both share this silent love towards magical creatures. He wanted to point this out so as to cut the sudden tension that hung in the air, but kept it to himself. As Sammy dropped his arm to his side, he secretly grabbed Caspian's wrists from underneath the sleeve of his dark robes. He was nervous. And he had every right to be. 'Conor' hasn't been a name that was well received by some back in Grimmauld.

Hermione was quick to express her feelings about it when it came to Alexis towards Ron. Though he figured it's because she didn't give his sister to get to know her. Harry seemed rather off about it but not as harsh. They've remained the same towards him, but when he brought up the fact he was a Conor, both appeared a little unsettled. Mostly Hermione. It's like she couldn't accept the fact he's related to that family. A family he's never heard of in his life. Though there wasn't much of a reaction from Nicholas, it was still aggravating on what his potential thoughts were. Silently, Caspian slips his hand off his wrist and adjusts it to hold his hand. There was only one way to ease the tension.

"Welcome to the weirdos club."

Caspian was the only one to notice. Him with heterochromia, Sammy being a runt and Nicholas being somewhat of the giant between the three of them, he realized all three of them make the strangest trio. He just hopes things turn for the best once the train arrives at its destination.

 **To Be Continue**

 **August, here! Thought this wasn't going to continue, huh? AveryScarlet decided to take a break from her own work for a bit to help me with this. But that also comes with some bad new... Frost and Ember might** **be discontinued. Before we started resuming work on this chapter, she admitted that she might have a hard time in bringing herself to continue it. Not only because they worked together on it, but my sis was the one generating the ideas. Avery was just the one writing it all out. She told me she knows the ending, but the plans were shared only after a chapter is finished. So don't expect any updates soon. But this? Avery and I can definitely managed.**

 **Thanks for your words. I didn't memorize you name while writing this but... thanks for sending your regards. Really means a lot. :) Please share your thoughts on the fic! We don't know if we should follow the book entirely or not. I feel like following the movies but... I know how frustrating it is to know a lot was left out of the books. If you can, can you PM me the important parts I should keep in? I don't want to rewrite the entire three books! Bye~!**


End file.
